Heal My Heart
by hatelove5lovehate
Summary: A physically, mentally, and emotionally abused child tries to live her high school life as normally as she could before a certain Itachi Uchiha involved himself in her life. Now she becomes the center of attention to a school who feeds off of gossip and a man who will stop at nothing to make her his. SakuIta & other couples, cursing & sexual intent will be in this story.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Sakura Haruno and I go to Koniha High School, this is my senior year and it's the same as it's always been. I don't get too much attention and that's just the way I like it, I don't like being the center of attention with a million rumors going on about me for something I didn't even do most likely. I liked to dress up like I don't care. I go with sweaters or long sleeves and long pants that are too big for me.

Most people think it's because I'm a tomboy, but that's not the reason why I dress like that. I want to dress a little girly; I think every girl does just a little. But I don't dress the way I want to because my parents don't let me they don't let me wear makeup either. If I tell them to buy something for me they refuse before I even finish my sentence.

So you see it's not my fault.

But regardless I'm still considered a nerd to everyone in the school because I'm thee top ranking in grades for girls and the second smartest overall, I'm second to Shikamaru Nara who I've heard is a genius.

My high school is a bit different though, most people who are in this school are in here because of their amazing grades or their amazingly rich parents or family members.

There is always a group known throughout the whole school, it's called AKATSUKI. And for as long as anyone can remember it's always been around once the AKATSUKI members are leaving they choose new members in front of everyone and from there they are known as AKATSUKI. No one really messes with AKATSUKI, they're kind of like a gang. At first I heard everyone would think they were delinquents but not anymore.

Don't get me wrong it's not like you have to be rich to be in that group, more like you need to know how to fight. AKATSUKI is honored very highly by the teachers and the principal. They have their own table for crying out loud! It says AKATSUKI reserved.

They're a group that keeps the peace, if someone is stepping out of line they straighten them out. They keep a close eye on the popular rich kids; they're usually the ones they deal with the most.

I think it's because of them that the school is a little safer.

Sure the teachers and principals all know that the AKATUSKI members know how to fight and that's how they're settling everything but they do not interfere because they know they won't kill them and it gets everyone in their place and keeps the innocent students safe.

"Watch it geek!" I heard before my books got knocked down and I was being thrown down the stairs. I saw everything in slow motion for a moment and for a second I saw a glimpse of my parents laughing. I blinked and I saw Karin laughing while the other girls told her how beautiful and cool is she was. I thought I would die there, surely I wouldn't survive the fall and if I did I would have serious brain damage. I brazed myself for the worst to come and closed my eyes. I'd rather not see my blood flying everywhere.

I didn't feel the floor, instead a felt rough yet gentle hands grab me before I hit the floor, suddenly I was glad that I wasn't as fat as I felt.

"What's wrong with you!?" A deep voice said in an angry tone.

"Who the hell are you?" Karin responded back before she started walking closer and closer to my hero. Then suddenly her inter personality changed as if she saw a model. "You know…I can make all you're fantasies come true." She said in a seductive voice before she slowly started to remove her shirt.

I didn't want to see it, I looked away terrified. I buried my face in a strangers chest, whoever he is he is very well build.

"Get the hell away from me you disgusting excuse for a lady, I can't believe you're dating my younger brother. You disgust me." He spat. I don't think he meant to do it but he held me tighter.

"Excuse me?! How dare you tell me such a thing! I'm telling Sasuke-" She was saying before she got cut off.

"Don't bother." I heard another voice cut her off, it was also deep and silky, except it was a little more serious than the stranger that was holding me.

"I think I heard about everything I need to. So they were right, you were only dating me so you can get away with pushing kids around. It's over Karin, and you better watch your back, because AKATUSKI has had their eyes on you for a while now, and there is nothing holding them back anymore." He said before walking towards us.

"Let's go Itachi." He said and I looked up to see the stranger nod, but I couldn't take my eyes off of him, he was beautiful. He picked me up bridal style without a warning but I couldn't respond because I was so focused on him.

"You can't do that to me Sasuke!" I heard her scream, so the rumors were true, she was dating him. I heard he's so handsome he is every girls dream boy, though I never got the chance to see him because I was always busy trying to become a doctor to make my parents proud. But now that I got a look at him I could see why every girl would want to make him theirs.

I forgot that my eyes were tearing up and before I knew it I felt his long warm fingers wipe a tear away.

"It's ok now." I heard his sweet voice whisper in my ear, Itachi's voice is lovely.

"Yea we aren't together anymore, do whatever she deserves." I heard Sasuke say while he was on the phone.

"Told you she was no good Sasuke." Itachi said.

"Whatever, you don't have a good girl by your side either Itachi, I mean we both now that Mai is after your money." Sasuke said and Itachi chuckled.

"Touché little brother, well why don't you tell me where a nice girl that isn't interested in money is?" Itachi said in a joking matter.

"What about that girl you're holding?" Sasuke joked with a smirk that kind of took my breath away for a second, until I realized what he said.

Who? ME?! No, no, no. I was about to jump out of his hands when he said:

"She seems fragile; I need someone who's tough."

No…he didn't.

"Did you just call me fragile!?" I said getting off. "I am not weak!" I said trying to punch him but ended up break a vase instead. I retreated my hand after feeling a little embarrassed for missing.

"Don't speak ill of me if you don't know who I am or my life." I said getting angry, I know that I might never stand up to my parents but I hate it when others put me down. They don't know what I've been through!

Feeling a little embarrassed I turned and ran.

The nerve of that guy! I've been through tough times, he doesn't know!

…he doesn't know. I thought again before clutching my stomach.

AKATSUKI is a very important group inside the school….but outside everything is fair, and AKATSUKI isn't there to protect you anymore. I feel like I just walked into something I can't walk out of now.

Damn….just when I was being left alone too. Well hopefully it doesn't turn out to bite me in the ass. I sighed and ran to my next class before I was late.

**There is it! My first attempt at Sakura and Itachi. I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it and I'll update as soon as I can ^-^ **


	2. Chapter 2

I made it to my class on time and took my seat at the end of the class. I was surprised when I realized I wasn't going to be late to begin with, there weren't that many kids in the classroom so I decided to take out my book to read. A lot of people made up rumors in the beginning of the year that I killed people because the books I read all had to do with pressure points, the human muscles, the bones, body organs, what wounds in the body are fatal and such. Which now looking back at it I can see why they would suspect that I did, but I wasn't reading it for that I was trying to get a little more advance on my medical classes.

"Hey Hinata-chan!" I heard a loud booming voice shout, I looked up to see the one and only Naruto Uzumaki, a member of the AKATUSKI, greeting the heir to the Hyuga fortune, Hinata (also another member of the AKATSUKI) they look good together. I know a lot of girls have had or have a crush on him. He is what most girls would say is a true gentleman.

The rest of the class started going inside, I see Karin "crying" while she steps inside and a few people asked her what was wrong. "Sasuke broke up with me! It's all because of some stupid slut with pink hair! She had to get her nose where it didn't belong and he left me!"

What a lair, "what pink hair? There is only one girl I know with pink hair. Sakura Haruno." Then the entire class turned around to look at me.

"Yes that her! That bitch!" Karin pointed at me while fake tears were falling from her eyes.

"I didn't do anything!" I said getting up from my seat, "You were the one who tried to hit on Sasuke's older brother Itachi! He broke up with you because he saw you idiot! Don't play the victim you just look stupid, and I don't care if any of you believe me," I said looking at the entire class, "you can go ask Sasuke himself." I said before I sat back down and covered my now red face in my book. I can't believe I just did something that is going to start so many rumors about me. Damn! I should have just stayed quiet.

I heard someone saying "No stop, Karin!" When I looked up I saw Karin throwing a book at me and I was barely fast enough to catch it, but then I saw her fist going for my face and I thought I was going to be hit for sure. Suddenly a hand stopped her fist.

I looked up to see who it was, and it was Naruto. I don't know why, but for some reason I was kind of thought it would be Itachi…but it would be impossible for him to get in this room and stop her blow so fast.

"This isn't any of your business Naruto!" Karin screamed at him.

"I am a member of AKATSUKI, therefore it is my business if you are trying to hit an innocent student who was only speaking the truth." He said and Karin tried to make-up an excuse.

"It's not! She's lying-"

"No," He cut her off, "we all got a phone call from Sasuke explaining what happened. You only dated him to avoid AKATUSKI and now you are all ours," Naruto smirked an evil smirk it kind of scared me, "you've been terrorizing students for a while and you will no longer get away with it, so unless you want to be taught a lesson now I suggest you take your seat. You won't get your ass kicked until later."

"I-I.." Karin just removed her first from his hand and began to walk to her seat, her friends, or I should say minions, quickly went to comfort her.

"Thank you." I said before getting back to my book, the more I talk to him the more rumors will be started about me.

"You're welcome…mind if I sit next to you?" Naruto asked and I looked up to see a wide smile from him… I couldn't say no.

"Go ahead," I said and Hinata somehow sat on the other side of me.

"Ok take a seat anywhere I don't care children. Today we start a new section so I want you all to pass your homework forward and take out a notebook and a pen/pencil." Anko said as she sat down on her chair.

I passed my homework forward and the kid in front of me tried to erase my name and write his on it, before I could say anything Anko was next to him and slammed her hand on his desk.

"What. Are. You. Doing?" She asked with a stern voice.

"Um…writing my name on it….?" He tried to laugh it off.

"Nice try, but this isn't your work. I see everything, this is Haruno's work. I think I'll remember the second top student in the school's writing. You get an F for the day along with Karin, Rin, Misato, Dano, and Keri. I see you all trying to cheat, even if I'm not looking at you." She said as she got my paper winked at me and walked away.

I have to admit the teachers here are very strict and they always catch a student trying to cheat.

Once the class ended I began to gather my things.

"Here," I saw Naruto's hand hold a piece of paper. "It's Hinata's and my number. If you ever need our help you can contact us here." He said before they both walked away, Hinata gave me a sweat smile before walking away. I blushed a little, no one has ever given me there number…I shook my head and began to walk to the door.

I walked out the door and the moment I did Karin started walking towards me and I thought I would have to fight her but instead Sasuke stepped in front of me. "If you touch her I'll make sure you're not let off easy." He said in a threatening voice.

Karin screamed and began to walk away. "Than-" Before I was able to finish thanking him he grabbed my hand and began to run and I had no choice but to run with him or else I would have been dragged. At that moment everyone took out there phone and began to whisper to each other, Damn! I think I completely destroyed all those years I've spent avoiding people to not start rumors about me. I might have started more rumors today than I ever will the rest of my life. I hid my face from all the phones and hoped no one was recording.

Eventually Sasuke stopped running and I was out of breath, I wanted to ask him what that was for but I could barely catch my breath, I felt like I ran too much too fast and my head was beginning to spin, then suddenly the ceiling was getting closer and I fell back. I thought I had fallen for sure but I was caught by two strong arms that were not Sasuke's.

"There I brought her to you, happy?" I saw a blurry Sasuke say while he looked out too see if anyone was coming.

"No I'm not happy, I think you might have just killed her from exhaustion, not everyone could run as fast and far as you can little brother."

Wait, brother!?

"Look I brought her you can at least thank me for that."

"You're right, thank you. You may go if you want now." Itachi said laughing at his little brother's attitude.

"No, I have her next so I might as well walk with her." He said smirking.

"Why did you guys kidnap me?" I asked getting up too fast to get away from Itachi's grasp but I just came right back down to them.

"Don't get up so fast, here." He said putting a can to my mouth.

"What is this?" I asked suspiciously.

He laughed, "It's soda, I'm guessing you didn't eat breakfast which is why you're in this state you need sugar in you." I drank a little because he was right I haven't eaten breakfast, if I had I wouldn't be in this state to begin with.

"As for your question I wanted to apologize, I didn't mean to offend you in any way." He said smiling at me and I froze, I thought my heart stopped beating for a second but then it picked up twice as fast.

"You didn't have to.." I nearly whispered.

"Oh, but I did. If I made a lady angry enough to break a vase with her fist I must have said something insulting, and for that I apologize."

I looked away ashamed at what I did, my hands just got stronger over time, ever since I was a child I would take out my anger on trees and walls just punching them until my fists were bleeding. But he didn't know that.

"Do you accept my apology, because I won't leave you alone until you do." I blushed, why is he saying something like that? I don't need to get my hopes up…I don't need this.

I looked away and nodded. "Good," He said, "You can take her back now Sasuke." And just like that he send me away.

I guess maybe I was thinking too much of myself, I'm sure after this I'll never see him again. He was just clearing his conscious.

Sasuke offered his hand for me to take and I shook my head at him, "I'm fine, thank you." I said before I lifted myself up and began to walk to the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**I just wanted to give a thanks to ****Lherien**** for pointing out some typo's I made **** and for leaving a review of course and I wanted to also thank ****McKazekage**** and ****I Dream Of Art**** for also leaving a review. Remember the more reviews the faster I update ^-^ and also if any of you have some ideas for this story I'll be more than glad to hear them, message me or leave a review thanks **

Sasuke and I were walking to our class in silence; I was surprised he even knew I was in his class to begin with. I wish he'd walk ahead of me…I know he probably wants to and on top of that this will probably start so many rumors that it will make me have a hard time for the next couple of months.

"I'm not embarrassed to walk next to you." I heard Sasuke's voice say and I turned to look at him with wide eyes. Did I say that out loud?

"H-How did yo-"

"I know you were thinking that?" He finished my sentence, "I'm good at reading people's body movements. I don't care what other people think about me, I never have. So don't worry what other people will say about us walking to class together. We are simply two students walking to class that just so happen to be going the same direction as the other." He said and gave me a small smirk. I couldn't help but blush and nod my head. Maybe this is why girls like him so much…I can definitely see why so many girls would fall for him. I just really hope I don't.

"Why are you so nice to me?" I asked, I know some people were nice to me because they felt sorry for me and I didn't want that. I'd rather be alone.

"Well I've always seen you around, and honestly I always found you to be an interesting girl." Interesting? He thinks I'm interesting? No! Don't fall for him Sakura.

"W-What do you mean?"

"Well I've seen a lot of people treat you in ways that you shouldn't be treated, and not once have I ever seen you get back at them or talk bad about them. I find it incredible that there are still girls like you out there to begin with. It seems like you've had a rough life but you never seem to take it out on others the way others take it out on you, and I think that's very admirable." Damn! It's going to be hard not to fall for him if he keeps talking to me like this.

"So…you've been watching me?" I asked, even though I didn't want to hear anymore I couldn't stop myself. This is the first time anyone has told me something that's made me want to smile.

"You can say that, more like monitoring. It's my job to protect those who can't protect themselves." Oh, that was why…at least my hopes don't have to get up any higher.

It was silent again, I didn't know what else to say. "Don't take this the wrong way," He started and I could already feel the pain that was coming. Just because you insult me and I don't cry doesn't mean it doesn't hurt, "but don't you have clothes that are a bit more comfortable?" I let out the air I was holding in, that's what he wanted to say. I completely thought he was going to insult me.

"Actually no, most of my clothes are old and ripped." I admitted feeling a little embarrassed for the first time in ages.

"Why?" He asked turning to look at me, I could feel his gaze on me and I didn't want to answer. I wasn't about to tell a stranger something I've been hiding from the world for years.

Just then I saw our classroom in front of us and I was glad that I didn't have to continue this conversation with him any further.

I lifted my hand to open the door but I saw pale white hands open the door before my hand was half way up. As soon as he opened the door there were around twenty-five pairs of eyes on us, I heard people taking out their phones most likely starting rumors that aren't true.

"Sorry we're late I had to take Sakura Haruno to ask her a few questions about some students that were causing problems." And just like that everyone put their phones away already realizing they couldn't make anything up from that, the teacher nodded his head and I turned to walk to any empty seat, lucky for me there was an empty seat at the end of the classroom.

I began to walk to the end and tried to avoid everyone's eyes, suddenly the floor seemed to be getting a lot closer to my face. That's when I saw the girl's foot that had been extended intentionally to trip me. I guess I should have seen that coming. A lot of girl would hate me for even having a second with Sasuke that they could not have.

Before I hit the floor I saw Sasuke's arms wrap around me, my hair was touching the floor and my face was a few inches away from it.

"Are you ok Sakura?" I heard his voice ask I just shook my head a little too shocked to respond with my words. I felt myself being lifted up and the next thing I knew the girls were glaring at me. I guess my face not hitting the floor made them upset, I just bend down to pick up my things and the next thing I hear was Sasuke's angry voice, "You guys will be dealt with later." The girls were suddenly shaking in their seats. He said it in a clear enough voice so that everyone could hear, including the teacher.

The teacher cleared his voice, "Ok everyone turn to page 456 we're starting a new story." When I lifted myself up from gathering my things the girls were sending death glares at me, and somehow I felt like AKATSUKI was doing more harm than good when it came to me. The more they tried to help me the more girls hated me, usually guys left me alone unless they bumped into me or something.

I went to go sit down in the seat that was empty, when I finally got there I realized there were no other empty seats to begin with and that's when it hit me.

Sasuke Uchiha was going to sit next to me for the next 40minutes, I just hope he doesn't bring up that question again. And if he does…lie. No I can't lie to him; he can smell lies from miles away damn!

He sat next to me and I could feel a million death glares in my direction, why can't they understand I didn't choose this!? It's not like I'm kissing him or something!

The next thing I know a note is placed in front of me, I picked it up and opened it up to read it.

_Why are you sitting so far away from me?_

What? Is this from Sasuke, I look over to see him resting his head on his hand and staring straight into my eyes without wavering. I blushed and looked away, I felt like I was being stripped down by this guy, it's like his eyes can see right through me or something. He's most likely analyzing me, he did say he can read people's body movements.

_I don't know what you're talking about, _I wrote, _I'm just doing my work is all. _

I passed it back to him and I was examining him from the corner of my eye as well, he looked like he wanted to laugh. I saw him pick up his pencil and begin to write something down.

_Oh really? Is that why you're so close to the edge of the table you look like you're about to put your chair in the table on the other side?_

I looked over to the table that was supposed to be far from ours and realized he was right…damn he's good.

_Fine, you got me. I have the cooties and I'm trying to spare your life. _ I wrote sarcastically, maybe that'll do the trick. Most people would stop talking to me after hearing something like that from me thinking I'm weird. I thought that would be enough to end his fascination with me but to no avail. I got the note back a lot faster than I would have thought.

_You're pretty funny, well I'll have you know that I already took my cootie shots so I think I'll be ok. _As soon as I was done reading his note I had to place my hands over my mouth to stop myself from exploding with laughter. I know that to too many people that isn't funny but that was the first time anyone has ever come back with that reply. A couple of girls heard my muffled laughter and turned around to glare at me but at that point I didn't care and they eventually turned back around.

Once I was finally done laughing at what he had wrote I tried to think of something else that would scare him away.

_Haha you're funny x) …. I'll kill you last ._. _

This time it was his turn to crack up at something that wasn't so funny, then I started thinking what if he's like me? What if he doesn't have too many friends because most people just want to use him?

_I'd like to see you try._ He replied and then I figured out he is very confident about himself, even though he doesn't really show it.

Before I was able to reply to what he had just said a girl stood up in outrage and pointed at me, "That's enough! Sensei they're just fooling around back there and I'm tired of hearing them!" The teacher looked at me and Sasuke and I was about to stand up and apologize but then Sasuke spoke.

"I don't think you should really be saying anything, Sakura and I were just sharing notes. What is so wrong about that? She is the smartest girl in the school so it would make sense for me to try and get some help from here right? Besides you're the one who's failing this class along with many others so I suggest you stop worrying about what other people are doing and focus on passing your classes instead of apply make up on your already damaged face before they kick you out." I was at a loss for words, including everyone else in the room. I've heard rumors that Sasuke can be a bit cruel at times but damn he sure did take the cake.

I looked over to the girl who had once had an angry look on her face, she was now ready to start crying. She didn't say anything as she sat down and put her head down in silence. Everyone else got quiet and left us alone for the rest of the day.

Wow, I guess the rumor about Sasuke making girls cry was true. He can be a gentleman at times but he can also be a dick as well. I was just glad he seemed to not mind my company, but maybe I should watch what I say around him unless I want to end up like her.


	4. Chapter 4

Soon the class was over and I hate to admit it to myself but I was a little sad that it was, Sasuke was the first person who has wanted to talk to me just to talk to me and I was having a good time talking to him too. I guess it might be the fact that I don't have any other friends but I just wish we didn't have to part ways.

"Would you like me to walk you to class?" He asked as I was packing my things, I wondered if I should refuse to save myself anymore trouble with the other girls in school. "Stop worrying about what other people will think." He said and I knew I couldn't say no. I nodded my head in surrender and he smirked in victory.

Once we were walking out of the door I could feel knifes being thrown at my head, some girls really must like this guy.

The more we kept walking together the more and more I stopped caring what other people were thinking about us. Maybe he was right, it didn't matter what they thought.

Once we finally made it to my class he turned to me and asked, "Do you have a cellphone?" I nodded my head. I bought the cheapest one because my parents wouldn't buy it for me, a long time ago when my grandmother died, the last family I had excluding my parents, she left me a good sum of money. I never shared this information with my parents fearing they'd steal it and buy drugs with it. So I keep it safe and only pay for my phone and occasional food.

"May I see it?" He asked and I took it out to hand to him. Once he was done he gave it back to me, "That's my number and I now have yours too, if you ever need anything call or text me." I nodded and put my phone away. People in the AKATSUKI are really nice.

I went in my class and sat in the back of the croom again, and right when I sat down I saw blonde hair from the corner of my eye and the next thing I know a blonde girl I don't know is sitting next to me.

"Are you and Sasuke a thing?" Her girly voice asked she turned to look at me and her jaded eyes were fierce.

"What? No, why would you ask that and who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Ino Yamanaka and I'm going to be Sasuke's future wife so you better not try to get any closer to him than you already have. Do you understand?" She grabbed my wrist and began to squeeze it, I had forgot I had a bruise my father had created so I cringed in pain. "Good." She said thinking she was the reason I was in pain and walked away satisfied. She went back to her seat which was a few rows ahead of mine. We were the only two in the class for a while no one was there not even the teacher, but then students started rolling in and the teacher soon made his appearance. I looked at Ino and thought about her and Sasuke together, and on paper they looked good. If someone were to see them together most people would think they go great together but somehow I get the feeling like it wouldn't really work out. But I guess that's none of my business.

I heard someone sit next to me then; I looked over to see another blond.

"Hi, my name is Temari and I was assigned to take care of you until we leave for lunch."

"W-What? Take care of?" I asked confused.

"Yes, to make sure no one is trying to bully you because of the rumors that are flying about you and Sasuke. I'm sure a lot of girls will want to do something, but I'll be here so don't worry." She said as she shot me a smile. I tried to smile back but it wouldn't come out, I guess she's another member of AKATSUKI.

"Thank you." Was all I ended up saying. Seems like rumors about Sasuke and I became the biggest thing to talk about…great.

The class was about to finish in a couple of minutes and the teacher had asked Temari if she could do a problem on the board. Once she was at the board a million papers started flying to my table. I was confused but I opened them.

_You better watch your back bitch!_

_Sasuke's mine!_

_You'll pay!_

_If you keep talking to him you'll regret it. _

And many more along those lines, I was surprised that so many girls liked that guy. Maybe I am in over my head.

Temari came back and saw me looking at the notes on my desk, "Hey what are those-" I'm guessing she read a few which was why she stopped.

"Anyone who wrote these will be punished; don't think we won't find you!" She screamed suddenly holding up the papers.

The teacher looked around and shook his head, probably thinking how foolish it is to do something like that for a boy.

"AKATSUKI will not stand for this, if any of you girls want to keep messing with Sakura you'll deal with me got it! I'm sick of this crap!" Suddenly every girl didn't have to courage to say anything to her and once the bell rang they all ran for the door.

"Hmp! That'll teach them, sorry I should have refused to go up." She said as she turned to me.

"Don't worry about it, I'll be fine. Thank you for caring." I said before I left, I don't want girls to hate her because of me.

Lunch had finally arrived and I couldn't wait because after that it was only two other classes and school would end.

I was hungry too; I didn't eat anything at all yesterday.

I went in line, got my food, and walked outside. I didn't really have a table to sit at so I would go eat where the trees were and just read a book. I just wanted to be away from the crowd that I didn't belong in.

But of course my peace was disturbed by Sasuke's fan girls.

"Hey bitch!" I heard an annoying voice say, I looked up to see Karin and her group of minions. Of course.

"I'm going to kick your ass! How dare you get in between me and my Sasuke-kun!" She yelled.

"I didn't do anything." I stated again.

"It was all your fault! I was supposed to have his fortune! I was supposed to get the fame, now that's all gone because of you! And you're going to pay for it."

"Are you just interested in his money?" Wow is that why every girls wants him? No wonder he's mean to them I completely get it now.

"I'm gone make sure you end up in the hospital bit-"

"You and what army?" A voice suddenly said.


	5. Chapter 5

"You and what army?" I heard a creamy voice say, I looked up to see a pretty burnet with her hair tied in two buns and a knife in her hand say. She was standing behind them and she walked right by them and stood in front of me.

"As a member of AKATSUKI I have the right to punish any student that is stepping out of line, now correct me if I'm wrong but aren't you threatening another student?" She said pointing the knife at them.

"N-No you got it all wrong, I was just asking her a few questions on-"

"Spare me the crap," She cut her off, "your punishment will come soon enough, but unless you want to move that to right now I suggest you and your friends leave before you make me angry." And just like that they turned around and walked away.

I heard about people being terrified of the AKATSUKI but I didn't think they feared them this much, I mean it was five girls against one.

"You ok?" She asked as she turned around and put her knife in her pocket, is she allowed to bring that in here?

"Yea I'm fine, thank you." I said looking into her chocolate eyes, she had such pretty eyes they burned with passion.

"Sasuke asked me to invite you to sit at our table with us." She said holding her hand out with a smile and I was stuck in place. I thought only members could sit there? No I can't, if I sit with them I'll never be left alone.

"Thank you, but I'll pass. I think there have been enough rumors about me." I didn't mean to sound rude and I hope I didn't come off as being rude but I just can't afford to have any more drama because of them. I hope she understands, her hand was still extended towards me.

"Ok, we understand. My name is Tenten it's nice to finally hear your voice Sakura." She said as she smiled again I lifted my hand and shook hands with her. "Well if you change your mind you know where to find us." She said before she walked away, I couldn't help but notice the way her hips swayed as she walked away, no wonder a lot of guys want to be with her. I wish I could walk like that, but I feel like I'd just be weird and awkward.

The day was finally coming to an end and I couldn't help but become sad. My house was hell.

I stayed in the classroom and waited until I saw everyone in the school leave, I did this every day in order to avoid drama with anyone, once I saw that everyone had left I got up and began to walk to the exit.

I think I'll go buy some snacks today that should be enough to get me by the week. As I was thinking about what I was going to buy I heard footsteps behind me and I turned around to see four girls standing there glaring at me.

"Can I help you?" I asked trying to avoid trouble.

"Yea, leave Sasuke Uchiha alone or else." Of them threatened.

"There is nothing going on with me and Sasuke." I said hoping they'd leave me alone, for some reason I was more afraid of girls than I was of men. Granted I was still terrified of men, but girls hurt you with words and the whole "sticks and stones" thing doesn't work.

"Don't call him Sasuke! You have no right! Call him Uchiha!" Another one screamed at me.

"We're going to teach you a lesson you tramp." Another one said then they all ran to me. I didn't know what to do, I froze. I saw my parents and I couldn't fight back. I stood there and let them hit me.

I eventually fell to the floor and I covered my face, I didn't like to bother people so I tried to hide my problems as best as I could. If my face was purple I'd be bothering them.

I don't know how long I was lying on the floor but eventually they stopped. "Stay away from Sasuke Uchiha or else!" They yelled at me before walking away. As soon as I was no longer able to hear their footsteps pushed my weak body forward to a position that looked like I was sitting on the floor. I took out a broken piece of mirror that I had, the only mirror I had, and looked at my face, I had a couple bruises on my forehead and my lip got busted, most likely when they were kicking me, but everything else seemed fine. I guessed it'd be ok, I'll just get my snacks and got home.

I got my broken piece of mirror and put it back in my bag before I lifted myself off of the ground. It was harder than I thought it would be, once I was on my feet I realized I wasn't able to put too much weight on my right leg, they must have sprained it.

I began to limp my way to the store. I guess I should have just kept to myself, I won't associate myself with Sas- I mean Uchiha anymore. It's better that way.

The store was clear in my view I was almost to the parking lot when I saw Itachi Uchiha come out of the story with a girl by his side. That must be Mai, she was fairly pretty. I honestly think Ino's prettier than her but she looks like a girl who is into money.

I guess I was staring too long because Itachi's eyes met my own and I knew I had to run. If his little brother had this many fan girls I don't want to know how many he has.

Mai seemed to get a phone call so she didn't notice that he was no longer paying attention to her, he waved at me for a second until his eyes got wide for a bit that's when I remembered how my face looked. He took a step forward and I turned around and ran.

"Sakura wait!" I heard him yell but I kept running I didn't look back I just kept going. My leg was beginning to complain because it was in so much pain but I kept running. Eventually I was in front of my house, I turned around and there was not one sign of him. I guess his girlfriend didn't want him running off. I limped to my front door, took out my key, and unlocked the door before going inside.

**Author's POV**

"Sakura wait!" Itachi yelled after her but before he had the change to run after her Mai grabbed him by the hand and pulled her closer to him.

"Where are you going, and who is Sakura?" She asked annoyed.

"Let go," He said as he yanked away from her he ran to the end of the parking lot where he last saw Sakura standing and tried to search for her but she disappeared. He became worried and wished he's knew where she was.

"Itachi!" Mai yelled, "It's cold! Let's go!" She demanded and Itachi was glad he was a gentlemen with A LOT of patients.

Itachi walked back to her and opened the car door for her to get in, he then went around to get in the car himself.

"I was thinking you can spend the night at my house tonight Itachi." She purred seductively trying to convince him.

"No, thank you. I have work tomorrow." He said calmly as if she asked if he wanted to watch a movie.

"Please Ita-kun~" She tried again.

"No, I'll take you home." He said sternly, he really wasn't in the mood because Sakura was all that was in his mind at the time. To be honest with himself he hasn't had intercourse with Mai in months. And for some strange reason she has kept insisting for the past week, isn't it usually the other way around?

Mai just sat back down in her seat and Itachi drove in silence. Once they arrived at Mai's home she tried to convince him one last time.

"Thank you Itachi-kun." She purred again.

"No problem." He said in a monotone waiting for her to get out, she leaned in for a kiss as she placed her hand awfully high on his thigh. Itachi turned his head so that her lips touched his check instead.

"Night." He replied and she gave up and pretended to be angry before getting out of the car. She was going to turn around to saw something but he had already left.

Itachi finally made it back home where he and his younger brother lived alone. "Hey Itachi, where have you been?" His younger brother greeted.

"Is Sakura ok?" He asked as soon as he heard Sasuke's voice coming from the couch where he was watching TV, not even bother to answer his little brother.

"Uh, I don't know why?" He answered a bit confused.

"Well I stopped by the store because Mai wouldn't stop complaining about wanting chocolate, because research shows chocolate makes women horny or something, so I took her to buy her damn chocolates and when I came out of the store I saw Sakura Standing at the end of the parking lot with bruises on her head, a busted lip, and what looked to be like a sprained leg. Once I saw it she ran, I tried to chase her but Mai held me back and I lost her." The image of Sakura's beaten up face kept appearing in his head, he'd wish it'd go away.

"I have her number, I'll call her right now and ask if she's alright." As soon as those words left Sasuke's mouth Itachi's head snapped up and he was eagerly waiting to hear Sakura's voice over Sasuke's phone.

**Sakura's POV**

As soon as I opened the door I saw my father's hand swinging at my face and I was thrown back to the wall. I fell on my knees and my father grabbed me by my hair, "It's all your fault! I hate my job!" My father never made any sense when he'd beat me, anything that went wrong in his life was my fault.

They didn't care that I was already bruised they never did.

"I lost my job today!" I heard my mom scream from the kitchen, "And my food taste horrible!" Oh no, whenever she didn't like the way her cooking came out she's throw it at me. I heard her footsteps coming and I wanted to run but my dad held me there.

I saw her walking over with a pot and I could see steam coming out of it. My eyes began to cry.

"No…please. Please …don't." I begged as she came closer I saw her sick twisted smile and I closed my eyes knowing there was no hope in begging.

I felt the burning hot liquid hit my sweater and touch my skin. I screamed, it felt like my arm was being set on fire. I hurt so much…so fucken much.

Once all the liquid was out of the pot my father let me go and I ran to my room and locked the doors. I took off my sweater and looked at my left arm it was so red I touched it and it felt like that spot was being set on fire again. It didn't seem like it was a second degree burn though and I was thankful for at least that.

I looked for the ointment I got last time they burned me and applied it to my arm, hopefully it would help. I had enough, but barely. I'd have to go get more tomorrow.

I went on my bed and began to cry, that's all I ever could do. A lot of people would just say to run away…it's not like I haven't tried it before. But it's not that easy! I almost got rapped by ten different men! At least they never tried to do that…it was cold out there I at least have some kind of shelter here. People just don't understand it's not easy to runaway anymore.

I took my phone out of my bag to find that I had missed a call from Sasuke. I wondered if I should call back….they told me to stay away from him…

But they didn't say I couldn't talk to him…besides I need to know there's someone who cares even if it's just a little.

I pressed redial and waiting patiently as the phone rang.


	6. Chapter 6

**I am so touched by the responses that I've been getting for this story ^-^ I just wanted to thank all of you for taking the time out to read my story and I'm so very glad you guys are enjoying it. Because I got so many reviews for the last chapter I decided to update for a second time today to not keep my fans waiting. So once again I wanted to thank all of you for reading my story and I hope you enjoy this chapter :) **

**Author's POV**

Itachi watched Sasuke intently waiting for Sakura to pick up.

"She didn't answer." He finally said after being sent to voicemail. That only made Itachi worry even more.

"God I hope she's ok." Itachi murmured and laid his head on his arms that were being held up by his elbows.

"You really care don't you?" Sasuke asked looking at the way his brother looks, he's only seen that face expression once before and it was on their parents funeral after they got in a car accident.

Itachi lifted his face from his hands and looked at his little brother, "I can't get her bruised face out of my head…"

Then suddenly Sasuke's phone started vibrating, Sasuke looked at the caller ID. "It's Sakura!" He said and Itachi's eyes lit up in a way Sasuke hadn't seen in a while.

"Answer it!" Itachi commanded.

"Sakura?" Sasuke said before hearing anything out of the other end.

**Sakura's POV**

"Sakura?" I heard Sasuke's voice full of worry; it made me happy that someone cared.

"H-Hi." I answered back trying not to let my voice crack and failing miserably at it. "I'm sorry I missed your call…" I said with a cracked voice.

"Are you ok? Sakura where are you?" Sasuke asked and I wish I could tell him everything…I wish I could be next to him…no…that was a lie. Itachi's face kept creeping in my head and I didn't know why.

"I'm at home." I answered, trying to not answer the other question knowing he'd know if I was lying to him.

"…Are you ok Sakura?" He asked again and I couldn't hold it in anymore I started crying.

**Author's POV**

Sakura began to cry on the other side of the phone and Sasuke got caught off guard and didn't know what to do. Itachi heard her crying and couldn't help but feel a torn in his heart.

"What happened Sakura?" Sasuke asked again he was beginning to get really worried.

"I'm sorry Sasuke…I can't talk to you anymore." Sakura managed to say.

"What? Why?!" Sasuke asked demanding an answer. "Sakura did someone hurt you?"

"They told me to stay away from you."

"Who told you that Sakura? Please don't be scared they can't hurt you anymore just tell me who hurt you."

"It was-" Just when she was about to say who it was her phone died and they got caught off.

"Hello? Sakura!?" Sasuke screamed but when he checked his phone it said disconnected. "Her phone must have died." Sasuke whispered, he looked up at Itachi who was only looking at his phone.

"Hey don't worry nii-san; she's tougher than she looks." Sasuke tried to comfort his brother.

"I hope you're right…" Itachi whispered back before he buried his face in his hands again.

**Sakura's POV**

Damn my phone died, I looked for my charger and connected it. I guess I'll call in sick tomorrow, I have to go to the doctors anyways..

My phone was charging and I decided to turn it on. I should do some homework while I'm here.

I took out my book and began to do my homework I was glad I didn't get my right hand burned or else I wouldn't be able to write for a while.

**Author's POV**

"Hey Sasuke can you give me Sakura's number? I want to text her my number in case she needs it." Sasuke couldn't refuse his brother the way he looked. He gave her Sakura's number and Itachi went to his room.

He sat on his bed wondering if he should really text her or call her, _but she ran away from me._ He thought.

He decided to man up and call her, he dialed her number and stared at the enter button for a while before finally pressing it.

It rang for a while before he finally heard her voice.

"Hello?" She answered, he could have sworn he felt like a million pounds had just been lifted from his shoulders.

"Hey." Was the only thing that came out of his mouth and he wanted to slap himself.

"Umm who is this?" She asked confused, she must admit he sounded familiar.

"It's Itachi, Sasuke's older brother." He didn't know why he added that last part but then again he didn't know why he was getting so flustered either.

"A-Ah, hi." She said equally flustered.

"I'm sorry to bother you…I just got worried." He finally admitted, he felt a little childish for the way he was acting but he couldn't help but cover his mouth in embarrassment even though no one could see him.

"R-Really?" Sakura asked, she couldn't believe that he cared this much…she almost felt like crying.

"Well…yea. I wanted to run after you but I was a bit tied down." Itachi admitted. "I'm sorry."

"There is no need to apologize…" Sakura replied, "but thank you for caring…you don't know how much that means to me." And suddenly Itachi realized he didn't know how much it meant to her because he didn't know her.

Somehow in all this commotion he forgot that he had only just met her today in the morning. He wanted to know more…he wanted to know everything, but he didn't know why.

"Sakura.." He said and the way he said her name made a shiver run down her spine, not that she'd ever admit that to him. She didn't even know what that meant herself.

"Y-Yes?" She replied.

"Can I get to know you a little better?" He asked, he wanted to know why he cared for this girl so much. He wanted to know these feelings he was feeling. He knew they weren't just there because he was a gentleman.

"Why would you want to get to know me?" Sakura asked confused.

"Is that a no?" Itachi replied a little heart broken.

"N-No! Of course not!" She stuttered and that made Itachi smile again.

"Good, so when's your birthday?"

"March 28th, what about you?" She asked she also wanted to get to know him.

"My birthday is on June 9th. It seems like your birthday is coming up soon isn't it?"

"Yea, but I never had much fun on my birthday, so it doesn't really matter that it's a couple weeks away." Sakura admitted.

"And why is that?" Itachi asked now curious to know.

Sakura then realized she just screwed herself. "It's personal…I'll tell when I know you a little better." Itachi couldn't help but laugh, but he agreed.

"How old will you be then?" Itachi asked and right when he said it he realized how perverted it sounded for a twenty year old man to ask a high school girl how old she'll be. Lucky for him Sakura didn't have much experience in the dating world.

"I'll be eighteen, how old are you by the way?" Sakura asked out of curiosity.

"I'm twenty, I'll be turning twenty-one this year." He heard Sakura yawn on the other line, "Are you tired? You don't have to stay up for my sake." He told her.

"No, I'm just doing homework and because it's boring it puts me to sleep sometimes."

"Well if you're busy I can let you go." Itachi regretted the words the moment they left his mouth. He didn't want to stop talking to her but he also didn't want her to fall behind because of him.

"No," He heard her voice say and he felt relieved, "I'm already ahead in the homework department. I just asked the teacher for the assignments early because I have too much free time. This is the last homework I'll turn in for my high school year. So it's fine if I do it tomorrow since it's not due until three months."

At that moment Itachi realized that Sakura was amazing.

"Wow you sure do work hard, don't you?" He asked.

"Well I just don't really have a social life…so the only thing that passes time is homework."

"You don't watch TV?" He asked thinking about what Sasuke does when he's bored.

"I don't have a TV." She admitted, "I don't have a lot of money." Then Itachi finally realized why she wore what she wore, she must really be poor. But she's so smart.

"Umm.." Itachi heard Sakura say over the phone, "What is it?" He asked curious to know what has her nervous. "Would…would it be ok with you if…if you stayed on the phone with me until I fell asleep?" She asked embarrassed. Sakura knew this was a weird request to ask someone you just met but she felt scared and his voice soothed and comforted her. She didn't want to let that go.

Itachi smiled over the phone, "Sure." He replied and he hated how much like a teenager he sounded like.

"Really?" Her excited reply came from the other end.

"Yea, it's no trouble at all." He answered, they went under the covers of their beds and Itachi connected his phone to the charger so it didn't die on them and they talked all night until finally Sakura fell asleep.

Itachi could still hear the small breathing of Sakura's body and for the first time in a long time he fell asleep with a smile on his face.


	7. Chapter 7

**First I want to say thank you to all of you who are leaving reviews they mean a lot to me and I'm glad you are all enjoying the story.**

**Secondly, the sad news :( , the weekend is over so it might take a little longer to update, but for now here is the new chapter :)**

**I'll try to update as fast as I can :)**

When Sakura woke up the next day she looked at the time and saw that she had slept way past the time she intended to. When she looked at her phone that stated her phone was completely charged she smiled at the thought of last night. It seemed like a dream and she was happy to find out that it wasn't, but just to double check she looked at her most recent calls and saw the number she had remembered as Itachi's number. She edit the number on her phone so that his name was on it instead of just numbers.

She woke up at 11am she was at least glad that both of her parents should be out to their jobs or trying to get new ones but just in case she decided she'd go out through her window.

Sakura got up and brushed her teeth, her parents didn't pay the water bill so she wasn't able to take a shower for the past two weeks or so, but she was smart enough to save some water in a bucket for herself. She just put her hair in a pony-tail and put her only sweater on along with her only bra and one of her four pair of underwear and one of the two ripped jeans that fit her way too big. She packed her phone in her bag and a couple of money for the medicine; she hid her money again so her parents couldn't find it. She knew her parents always tried to go in her to steal her money; she'd occasionally leave some money out for them to take.

Not because she felt bad for them or wanted to help them but because when they didn't find at least 10 cents they'd get suspicious she was hiding money from her.

She was out of her house within the half hour. She still couldn't get Itachi's voice out of her mind and she didn't want to. It was her only string of hope right now and she was holding on to it for dear life.

She began to dial the school's number to report she'd be out for the rest of the day. She knew it was a bit too late but she knew it would be better than not calling at all besides she'd tell them she'd bring a doctor's not to excuse it.

Once that was over and dealt with she just focused on getting to the hospital to get some ointment before her burn got infected.

She also wanted to make sure her injuries were healed before she ran into Itachi again, she didn't want to bother him with such a thing.

When Sakura finally made it to the hospital they asked what the case of her emergency was, because she didn't have insurance she'd have to wait until they called her depending how bad the case was.

Sakura had lied and told them she had accidentally burned her hand with boiling hot water she spilled over her arm and she fell and bumped her head on the table, surprisingly they believed it. Sakura was put on the list above a lot of people for fear that her arm might become worse or that she might have caused herself some brain damage but none the less she had to wait for other patients whose cases were a lot more extreme then hers. Sakura didn't mind waiting though, she saw a few people passing by her with their bones sticking out or blood squirting out and she knew they needed medical attention a lot faster than she did.

Finally after about an hour of waiting she was called up.

"Sakura Haruno you're next." One of the nurses said and she walked over to her, she eyed her up and down and smiled at me with a satisfaction that she was prettier than her.

"Right this way young lady, I'll take you to the room you'll be waiting for the doctor at. Please be just a little more patient one of our doctors will be with you in just a moment." She said as if she was rehearsing her line.

Sakura followed silently and once they arrived at the room she would be staying at she got in at sat on the bed the doctors examine you on. She was confused when she saw the nurse go in with her, thinking she was going to ask her a couple of questions before the doctor got there she didn't say anything.

After five minutes of the nurse just looking at herself in the mirror and arranging her hair Sakura began to think that maybe she was there for personal reasons, she most like the doctor or something.

They heard a knock on the door and the nurse took a step back as she struck a pose.

"Sorry for running late-" He began but stopped once his eyes made their way to Sakura.

Sakura not having lifted her head for the sake of not wanting to see the nurse flirt with the doctor had looked up to see why the doctor had stopped talking. Once her eyes met Itachi's she gulped and wanted to run away, her arms clenched and she was about to take off.

Luckily the nurse interrupted their staring contest, "Um hey." She said lamely trying to get his attention back on her. She seemed to have pulled her skirt unseemly high and unbuttoned her blouse one button too many.

"What are you still doing here? Shouldn't you be out tending to all those sick patients?" Itachi scolded her once he realized she was still in the room.

"B-But, I mean we just got here." She made up trying to not look stupid.

"Oh really? I recall Sakura being called in at least five minutes ago. Now run along before I fire you." He said in a serious tone and she was offended that he didn't take notice to her "beauty" as she would like to believe.

The nurse was angry at the fact that he was scolding her but she was more infuriated at the fact that he called her by her first name. Knowing him he never called anyone by their first name, not patients not even co-workers so she put the pieces together thinking they knew each other.

"I was thinking maybe I could stay and watch." She tried giving him a flirtatious look but to no avail. While this was all happening Sakura couldn't keep her eyes off of him.

"No, I don't think Sakura would feel comfortable and there are at like three dozen other sick patients now go do your job Ms. what-ever-your-name-is."

"It's Uziga, but you can call me Rie." She said hoping he'd at least mesmerize her name.

"I don't care what your name is, unless you're good at what you do I won't ever bother to even remember it now go." Itachi said finally hitting a nerve and she left.

Itachi looked back at Sakura and sighed, "Sorry about that it seems like all that girl wants to do is flirt." He moved over to the other side of the room to get some paper work and he turned his back on her.

Sakura saw the perfect chance to escape, she didn't want to bother Itachi with her problems. She took her opening and bolted towards the door. But Itachi being an Uchiha (and we all know how they are -_-) slammed the door as soon as Sakura had even opened it a bit. He then proceeded to lock the door and Sakura had no way of escaping.

Sakura felt so ashamed, she didn't want Itachi to see her like this.

"I knew you'd try and run," His sweat velvet voice whispered and her body felt hot.

She didn't want to turn around, Itachi placed his arm on Sakura's shoulder to turn her around. He didn't know why his heart was beating so fast but he forced himself to act professional.

"What did you come here for?" He asked not wanting to get personal at his work place.

Sakura decided that she couldn't afford to let it get infected and she didn't want to offend him by asking for another Doctor so she decided to push her bangs forward to show him her minor wounds first.

"Come sit." He motioned her to a rolling chair while he sat in another, he got some disinfecting alcohol and a gauze at it seemed to be a much too large wound for a bandage. He tried to keep it professional but he failed.

"Who did this to you?" He asked as he kept disinfecting all of the wounds that were breaking through the skin, most of which have already seemed to dry off with her blood. He just wanted a reason to touch her and know she's ok.

"I fell and hit my head on a table." She lied, Itachi looked her straight in the eyes. "Don't lie to me, it may have fooled the people in the front but that won't fool me, you can't get this kid of wound from bumping your head on a table."

"I was jumped." Sakura admitted and this made Itachi angry. He looked at her lip which seemed to have healed on its own, but you can still tell that it's fresh. "A group of girls who like Sasuke didn't like the fact that he was being nice to me…so they jumped me and warned me to stay away from him…" Sakura said and tried to smile at Itachi.

It pained him to see her like this, he wished he could have made it better but he knew they were in a professional place and he could not act that way with her, no matter how much he wanted to.

"It's ok though." She said already fighting back tears, "They're right, I had no right to talk to him…I have no right to have him as a friend. Your brother was nothing but kind to me and I don't deserve it." Itachi didn't understand. He thought Sakura deserved nothing but the best, he thought that everyone should be nice to her and it angered him the way she put herself down.

"Don't listen to them." Itachi said through his teeth fighting the urge to punch something, anything.

"My brother isn't nice to just anyone. You have to be something special if he's ever kind to you, the reason why Sasuke talked to you was because he can see that special something inside of you. You deserve to have Sasuke as a friend." Itachi said as he wiped her tears away with his long figure. "And don't worry I'll make sure to tell Sasuke to find whoever did this to you and make them pay, they had no right to do this to you and they'll be punished for doing it."

Sakura only looked into his eyes and felt for once in her life she was at peace.

"Now is there anything else you need me to fix?" He asked and Sakura rolled up her sleeves now feeling confident that she wasn't bothering him. The moment she did she regretted it.

Itachi couldn't contain himself at that point, once he saw the way her arm was burned he was furious. "What happened?!" He said as he examined it carefully as to not hurt her.

Sakura didn't want to answer any more fearing he was mad at her. Itachi took it as she didn't want to talk about it and assumed it was by the same girls. He didn't ask any more questions and took out some ointment to put on her before rapping it with a bandage.

"The cost for this ointment will be somewhat pricey, is that fine?" Itachi asked hating himself for not just giving her the damn ointment, but rules are rules. And if there was one thing Itachi didn't do, was break rules.

"It's fine, I think I have enough." She said thanking the heavens he didn't press onto it any further. She knows if she would have told him what really happened she'd be homeless again fighting to save her virginity.

He nodded and wrote her a note for school already knowing she'd need one. He handed her the prescription so she can go buy what she needed from a pharmaceutical and also her doctors note excusing her for her absence.

"Thank you." Sakura said, she was about to leave when Itachi stopped her.

"Wait," He suddenly said and she turned around thinking she forgot something. "Would you like to wait for me to end my shift? I just need to sign out it should take no more than five minutes." He asked a little embarrassed. Sakura on the other hand thought he was doing it out of kindness.

Sakura was trying to process the thought that he was basically asking to spend more time with her and Itachi took it as her finding a way to say no.

"We can go out to eat if you'd like," He continues, "I mean… if you're hungry." He wanted to slap himself for getting so flustered around her.

"I don't want to bother yo-"

"It's no bother." He cut her off eagerly, Sakura was about to accept when her stomach started complaining of lack of food.

"It seems like you're hungry." He said and took that as a yes. "Just wait for me in front of the hospital and I'll be right out I promise."

Sakura nodded and began to walk outside, the moment she did she couldn't help but blush.

_He's so nice._ She thought.

Itachi on the other hand was still in the room trying to compose him, he didn't know why he was feeling this way, but he didn't want to stop whatever feeling he was having.

He finally composed himself with the thought of not wanting to make her wait and he left the room and immediately went to go sign out.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's POV**

Sakura was waiting outside where Itachi told her to wait for him and she was kind of excited for the first time in a long time. She felt like she was finally going to be with someone who wanted her company.

A group of guys began to approach her but she didn't run like she would have any other time, she thought they were heading towards the hospital, that's when she realized she was the only one outside besides those guys that were drawing closer.

Suddenly she felt something sharp against her back almost as if it was piercing her, "don't make a sound and you won't die." She heard a deep raspy voice say. She instantly became scared and wished she would have taken off, suddenly the men who were once approaching her were now in front of her.

"Follow us and don't make a sound or he'll make sure it's the last sound you make." One of the men that approached her said while he was smiling a sick twisted smile that told Sakura she was about to be in a world of pain.

She began to follow them quietly and the hole time she was thinking of a way to get out of her situation without getting shanked in the spine. She knows that if she tried to run he would easily ram that knife in her back.

They were in a park that was right next to the hospital and they were covered by bushes and trees. Sakura could tell that they've done this before to other defenseless girls, there were scratches that looked like the victims were struggling and in pain, there was also smudges of blood on some leafs.

Sakura couldn't find a way out of this mess and she knew that she would no longer be able to protect her virginity.

**Sakura's POV**

I can't escape…I need to get out of here…I need to do something.

"HELP!" I screamed as loud as I could and one of the men covered my mouth with his hand in a really rough way, I swear I thought I lost some teeth. My head recoiled with the ground from the impact of his hand pushing down on my mouth.

"Now you've done it girly, we're going to make sure you scream alright." He removed his hand from my mouth and quickly replaced it with a piece of clothing. I wasn't able to scream anymore, any noise that came out of my mouth at that point was barely audible.

I couldn't hold the tears from falling anymore, I was going to lose the thing I wanted to protect the most. I was struggling to leave but they pinned me down and I was barely able to move a limb.

"Don't worry we'll be rough." One man said as he started to laugh evilly, the rest of them began to laugh along with him and I couldn't get Itachi's face out of my mind. I know this was the wrong time to think about it but did I want to lose my virginity to him? Is that why I'm thinking about him in a time like this? I don't have time to think about this!

I began to kick and tried to at least hurt one of them but to no avail, I think I'm actually the one who ended up getting hurt.

I saw one of them going for my sweater and I tried to squirm but I was barely able to move, their grip started to become extremely painful and I wasn't able to fight back anymore, I felt like my arms and legs were broken now. Instead of taking off my sweater it ripped right down the middle, it was so old and ripped that the force he was using caused my only sweater to rip beyond repair.

I was left with a bra and my already torn pants. I felt so exposed that my eyes began to cry a river. I didn't like it, I didn't like this feeling. All of my bruises and scars were visible and I felt more ashamed than exposed.

Itachi…please…save me.

"Looks like someone likes it rough." They joked and all I could do was wish someone would shoot me. They began to pull down the old torn jeans I had but just like the sweater it ripped and now i felt completely vulnerable. The only things I had left to keep me from being completely naked was my bra and underwear.

I shut my eyes and prepared for the pain.

"Hey get off of her!" A loud and angry voice yelled my eyes snapped open. "Says who?!" one of the men replied only to have his face kicked in. Soon the other men let me go and tried to attack my hero but just like their friend they were all hitting the floor soon enough. I felt safe, I wasn't able to get up because my body felt like it was attached to the floor. They ran away once they got back to their feet knowing they were no match. I looked at the shadow walking towards me, I looked up to my hero and my eyes went wide and I almost began to cry again from joy, "…Itachi." I whispered and my tears began to flow out of my eyes. _I love you._ I thought and my eyes went wide once the thought ended, I looked into Itachi's eyes, _I love Itachi Uchiha…_

"Are you ok?" He asked as he looked at my body; bruised, burned, broken, abused. I'm guessing he must have also seen the freshly made bruises as well, I could see the purple hand prints that those pigs left on my wrist and legs.

"Did…they…" Itachi began but couldn't finish, he looked away trying to hie the burning hate and anger that was very visible in his eyes that even I could see it. His hands were balled into fists and you could see his jaw was clenched.

"No…you came just in time." I admitted. His eyes snapped back to me almost as if I had just told him he won a million dollars.

"Thank God…" He whispered.

**Author's POV**

He couldn't help but feel a sting in his heart as he saw her pale face with tears running down her face as she was about to get rapped.

Itachi wasn't sure if it was because she almost got rapped, because she was crying, or because it looked like she had been abused for years but he didn't wait for her to say anything else he pulled her in for a hug and for a long moment he just held her. " Why didn't you wait?" He then noticed that she began to shiver and he slowly pulled back as the image of her defiled body popped in his mind. He took off his sweater and gave it to her.

Sakura looked at his arm that was holding his sweater, she tried to lift her arm up but it seemed like every muscle that she tried to use was being squished by tons of bricks. "I can't…" Sakura said looking like she was struggling to even move a figure. Itachi's hate and want to hunt down those bastards returned as he saw how much they hurt her just by holding her down, she had purple marks around her mouth, it seems like they were using more force than was needed and it angered Itachi to no end.

He gently placed Sakura's arms inside their proper holes in his sweaters and carefully put her head in as well. He then lifted Sakura gently to her feet and he noticed it was barely enough to cover half way to her thighs but he didn't have anything else to give her.

He let her go and she began to fall to the ground once he wasn't holding her up anymore, he quickly caught her before she hit the floor, and Sakura winced at the pain. "I'm sorry." Itachi said almost as if he was the reason she was in pain in the first place.

He placed his arm under her legs and the other in the back of her back and lifted her up. He was surprised at how light she was. I mean he knows that girls should be slim but this was too much, he then wondered what kind of life she lived at home. Was she even being feed? It didn't look like it. That would explain all the other injuries on her body.

He wanted to run away with her at that moment, but then reality hit him. That's kidnapping.

He took her to her car and tried to bandage her up, she didn't say anything the whole time he was touching her body. Maybe it was because she knew he wouldn't hurt her or maybe because she wanted him to touch her, whatever the case might have been she was now pretty sure she liked Itachi as more than a friend and that hurt her. Itachi has more followers that Sasuke and that meant Itachi could choose whoever he wanted. It hurt her to think that the first love she felt for someone could be taken away, then she remembered Mai.

_Oh yea…he's in a relationship already,_ she thought. She cursed at herself for falling for him, but she knew it would have been inevitable. He saved her life more than three times already, any normal girl would have also fallen for him a long time ago.

"I'll take you out to eat now…but can you promise me you'll tell me the truth?" Itachi asked looked straight into her eyes.

"On one condition," Sakura said for the first time in her life being a little confident, "and what would that be?" Itachi asked. "You tell me the truth as well." Sakura said and tried to smile. Itachi nodded.

They eventually stopped in front of a huge house.

"Where are we?" Sakura asked as Itachi came around to open her door and lift her back up in his arms bridal style.

"This is my home." He said and he saw her mouth drop and he couldn't help but laugh at how cute that was, though he would never admit it.

He began to walk towards the front door.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you to all of you who reviewed my latest update and I've been hearing a lot of the same question. **

**Why is Itachi a doctor at such a young age? **

**Well there is no other explanation but the fact that he's an Uchiha xD lol**

**I thought since Itachi became an Anbu at age 13 (or at least I believe it was that age or around that age) in the Naruto series I would think he would be a little more advanced in my story as well. Sorry for the misunderstanding and I hope I cleared it up or at least gave you a reason why ^-^ **

**Hope that doesn't make any of you like my story any less but thank you for your support anyways 3**

**Now on to the story! :D**

While he was carrying me to the front door I heard other voices inside and I thought that maybe his family was over and I suddenly felt like I was imposing.

"Is it a bad time for me to be here?" I asked as he rang the doorbell, probably because he couldn't get his car keys out in fear that he might drop me.

"Yes, why?" He asked curiously.

"It's just that it seems that you have company." I said and right when the last word came out of my mouth someone opened the door, maybe I should say about a dozen people or more opened the door.

I just saw a lot of eyes staring at me and I wanted to run away, but then I remembered, oh yea I can barely walk.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here, hmm?" A long blond hair man said eye balling me and Itachi.

"Looks like you're finally following our advice and cheating on Mai eh? We didn't' like her anyways, she was a bitch." A man with red hair said.

"She had nice eyes, good choice." He said looking at me. I felt exposed and all I could do was blush and hide myself in Itachi's chest.

"No I am not cheating on Mai with Sakura, and I'm breaking up with her anyways so there is no reason to cheat." He said walking by them and into the very large house, I guess he noticed that I started to tremble because it was cold outside and all I had on besides my under garments was his sweater that only covered half way to my thighs.

"So why are you carrying her like that?" A man with white slick-back hair asked as they all followed us to what seemed to be one of the biggest living rooms I've ever seen, ever.

"Well that's not my story to tell," Itachi said and looked at me, followed by everyone else in the room.

"Is it a secret? I want to know!" The blond man said getting even closer to me as he begged with his eyes, "Deidara back up! You'll scare the poor girl." The red haired man said as he pulled him away from me.

"I am not scaring her Sasori!" The man named Deidara said.

"It's your decision if you want me to explain to them." Itachi said looking straight into my eyes as if warning me not to lie to him.

I nodded my head because I was too scared to say anything.

All eyes went on Itachi at that point.

"A group of guys tried to rape her while she was waiting outside for me and they injured her pretty bad, I promised to take her to eat but they ripped the clothes she had so I let her borrow my sweater and brought her home to feed her. She seems to be hungry, but I warn all of you not to be rough with her she is very injured and I will kick your ass if you harm her, got it." He warned but no one responded because all eyes were on me at that point. Maybe wondering if I would start crying, but I did my share of crying and now I'm over it.

"Are you ok Sakura?" I heard Sasuke ask and I turned to look at him, almost ashamed that I was put in this situation.

"Yea, thank you for caring." I finally spoke my mind, and for whatever reason he had he gently pulled me into a hug. If I hadn't cried my eyes out a couple of minutes ago I would have started crying now. I tried to lift up my hands to return the hug but I couldn't bare the pain.

"Don't try to move your hands so much." Itachi warned, and Sasuke released me from his hug to look at my arms that we covered by Itachi's sweater, "What's wrong with her arms?" Sasuke asked and suddenly everyone became interested.

"We're going to need some bandages, disinfecting alcohol, some gauze and a couple of Band-Aids." Itachi said with a sighed, probably trying to calm down from getting angry again.

Then at least half of the men that were in the room ran off somewhere in the house to get what Itachi had needed. It seemed like everyone looked up to Itachi somehow, yet he looked like the youngest one, except for Sasuke of course.

When everyone came back Itachi told me if I could remove his sweater, at first I felt uncomfortable with the idea because everyone would be looking at my half naked body but then Itachi said something that convinced me.

"I know you might feel uncomfortable but all the adults here are doctors, and no they're not as young as I am," he clarified, "but we do need to disinfect the rest of your wounds before they get infected."

He was right, and if they were doctors they should be professional right? Besides Itachi saved my life enough times to trust him. God this is going to be embarrassing.


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm sorry for the late update . I'll try to update this story sooner next time. **

**I wanted to thank all of you for reviews it really motivates me to update that much sooner and I'm glad you're all enjoying this story :) **

I didn't want to do this in front of any of them, but honestly they're doctors and it's free. I can't really afford to get all of my injuries healed so I have to be strong for this.

I gulped, "Ok, I trust you." I said looking at Itachi. He came close to me and placed his hands on the bottom of his sweater, "Sasuke can you please lift Sakura's hands up? Carefully, she's still injured there."

I felt Sasuke's hands place themselves on top of mine and lift them up, I could tell he was being cautious. Itachi then lifted his sweater off of me.

**Author's POV**

Itachi lifted his sweater off of Sakura and she closed her eyes, she didn't want to know the disgusted look that the guys would have on their eyes. Sakura's mom had always told her how ugly she is and how ugly her body is. She always told her that guys would throw up by the sight of her body, but honestly Sakura had a surprisingly good body for not eating as much as a normal person should, and the only reason her mom made fun of her was because she wishes she could have a body like hers.

Itachi froze from surprise, I mean sure he saw Sakura's naked body on the floor when he saved her but he didn't pay too much attention to it because he was so angry at the fact that she almost got raped and he focused on her scared face.

He noticed he wasn't the only one who was surprised that Sakura had such, erm, assists. He looked at Sakura's face ready to explain why he was looking at her inappropriately, but he saw that her eyes were shut probably from embarrassment and he couldn't help the word "cute" pop into his head.

"You can place her hands down now Sasuke." Itachi said and Sasuke jumped being caught off guard and dropped her hands, as her hands hit the couch again and she let out a wincing noise the guy noticed how her assists bounced a bit with the fall. All the men looked away trying to be professional and Sasuke only apologized.

That's when they all noticed the rest of her body, her ribs were slightly showing meaning she hasn't been eating enough for a couple days now. But that was the least of their concern, her body was covered in bruises, cuts, and scars.

A lot of them didn't look fresh either.

"Start to disinfect the wounds." Itachi said and everyone snapped back from their own hypotheses of what has happened to her body.

They began to clean her wounds with alcohol and she began to bite her lip, she didn't like the pain that came with healing.

Though everyone was wondering what happened to this poor girl Itachi asked, "Who did this to you Sakura?" He asked looked right into her eyes. She looked at him and she was trying to lie but she knew she couldn't.

"My…" She couldn't finish it, she was too scared to live on the streets again. What if more men try to rape her if the police take her parents away and she's left alone with nothing?

"Why are you scared?" Itachi asked, and Sakura's eyes began to water again.

"I don't want to live on the streets again…please don't tell anyone." She begged.

"Tell anyone what?" Another female voice from the room said and for the first time Sakura noticed her, she turned her watery eyes to her.

"Konan relax." A man with blond hair said as he tried to pull her back.

"No I will not Pain." She replied back and came closer to me until she was kneeling in front of Sakura.

"Are your parents abusing you?" She asked nailing it right on the bulls-eye. Sakura looked away, "Please…don't tell anyone." Everyone at that point was furious. They were all the former members of AKATSUKI and if it's one thing they have no patients for is child abuse.

"They're abusing you?!" Deidara snapped. She didn't say anything, she was trying to fight back tears.

"Sakura please answer the questions…are your parents abusing you?" She looked at him and nodded her head. "Where they the ones that burned you?" Itachi said looking at her arm that he had fixed not too long ago. She nodded.

"I tried to run away before but I had nowhere to go and I almost got raped, it's scary out there without anywhere to go. I don't have anything and I can't survive on my own. I know that they're horrible parents and horrible people but they're the only ones who will take me in." Sakura finally spoke.

"We're reporting you're parents to the police." Pain spoke and Sakura's head snapped towards him.

"No, please don't. I don't want to live on the streets again. I don't want to go back it's so hard out there, I'll die." She begged.

"Sakura we're not going to throw you out." Konan spoke as she placed her hands on top of Sakura's, "you can stay here with us. We have more than enough rooms, right everyone?"

Everyone agreed.

"You all live here?" Sakura asked and they all said yes. She felt like she would finally have the family she's always wanted and it made her smile.

"Thank you so much." She said as tears began to fall. Because of this touching moment that had just happened Konan forgot that Sakura was half naked and hugged her, almost giving the rest of the guys a nose bleed from watching two beautiful girls hug.(Not to mention Konan was wearing a small shirt that only covered her breast and short shorts because she was just finishing her exercise when Itachi came home with Sakura in her arms.

"I'll call the cops right now." Pain said as he took his cell phone out and walked to the other room.

"Is there anything that you want to go back for?" Konan asked as she gently pushed Sakura back from the hug to see her face.

Once Sakura remembered that the remainder of her grandmothers money was still at her parents house she nodded her head.

"Ok, we'll go with you." Konan said and she grabbed her keys, and tossed Itachi's keys to him. "We'll take two cars." She said.

"Sakura I'm going to need you to tell the police the address to your house," Pain said as he held the phone to Sakura's ear. She began to tell them everything they wanted to know about the situation and said they'd meet them at her house. After hanging up they all went inside their cars and drove off to Sakura's house.


	11. Chapter 11

So this is the day when I finally get to see my parents thrown in jail huh? I've never been so happy before in my life, to think that I'm not only going to rid myself of those horrible people but I found a new family that wants me around and is willing to care for me. I'm so happy that I can almost cry.

We arrived in front of my house and everyone got out of their car, Itachi had come around to open my door and pick me up. It seemed that my parents had not gotten home yet because the lights were off, either that or we no longer had electricity either.

"Are they home?" Itachi asked.

"I'm not sure. They don't pay a lot of bills so maybe they just don't have any power right now."

"Whatever the case may be I think we should spilt up in groups, in case they try to escape. Pain, Konan, Hidan and Sasori go through the back, Sasuke, Deidara, Sakura and I will go through the front." I felt like we were going in to kill them or something.

Everyone agreed and we spilt up into two groups.

"Sorry I don't have my key with me, I must have lost it when they ripped my pants." I told them once we reached the front door.

"No problem." Deidara said and I saw him spin before the door came crashing down. I was just amazed, who are these people?

"Anyone here?" Sasuke asked and his tone was completely serious. When no one replied I figured they must have not gotten home yet.

"My room is up there." I said and Itachi began to walk up the stairs, "Sasuke try to find a light switch to see if the lights still work. Deidara guard the door in case they try to escape." Just then we heard the back door being broken down and we figured they were now inside the back part of the house. If they were hiding they would be found soon.

Once we got to my room I told him where I hid my money and he got it out, it was the only thing that I had that really mattered to me. I didn't have close or jewelry or anything anyone's has given me.

"Is this it?" Itachi asked as he placed it gently on my stomach and I nodded my head. "Ok, then let's go." He said and we began to walk down the stairs.

"They're not down here." We heard Konan say and I felt a little relief.

We were half way down the stairs when we heard footsteps running down towards me and Itachi, I turned my head and I saw my father's foot going for Itachi's back.

Itachi was barely able to dodge it but then my mother came out of nowhere and shoved us both. I felt Itachi's arms wrap themselves around me and suddenly he was the one that was on the bottom, when we landed I barely felt a thing but I saw Itachi laying under me and my heart stopped for a moment.

"Why you pieces of shit!" I heard Sasori and Sasuke say as they went for my parent's.

I heard other footsteps but I didn't pay attention to what was happening, all I knew is the my hero was laying under me and he hadn't open his eyes yet. It made me weak to my stomach. I couldn't help but start crying, it's my fault he got hurt. It's…

Just then I felt Itachi's warm hands caress my cheek and wipe away my tears with his thumb.

"I'm alright... don't cry." He said and I thanked god that he was alright.

The next thing I know my parents fell to the floor and Konan and Pain were tying up my parents.

"Sakura you little shit! We'll make you pay for this; oh we'll make you pay." My father threatened, I felt fear in my heart and I tried to hide in Itachi's chest.

"SHUT UP!" I heard Deidara say before a loud skin on skin contact was made I looked over to see my father's eye getting red.

"You better hope we don't get out of jail bitch, because we'll find you." My mother began to threaten.

"Didn't he just say to shut up?" Konan said as she stomped on her head, "I won't be as nice as my friend, I will make you cry." She threatened back. "Don't you ever threaten my friend or I won't be responsible for what happens to you." I was even a little scared of her at that point.

"Are you alright Itachi?" Sasuke asked as he came running to us.

"Yea, I'm fine. Can you lift Sakura up and check if she's ok?" Itachi said and Sasuke carried me into his arms. Why are they both so strong? Or am I really that thin?

"Can you get my box please?" I asked Sasuke as I saw it on the floor. He went over to it, picked it up, and placed it gently on my stomach.

We then heard the cop's sirens and they dragged my parents out of the house, the cops soon hand cuffed them and put them in the back of the police car.

"Who is the victim? We'd like to get some information." One of the cops said.

"I am, my name is Sakura Haruno." I said gaining a lot more confidence when I saw them behind a police car.

"We'd like to see any kind of abuse and store it for record."

Itachi looked at me almost as if asking if he could show them my scars and I nodded. He lifted his sweater and showed all the bruises, cuts , and scars on my body. The police officer then looked back at me in pity. I guess he didn't understand why they would do that to me. They took pictures of all of them.

Itachi then lifted my sleeve and showed them my burn they had caused not so long ago.

"Ok…I think that's more than enough to put them away for a long time." He said almost as if he didn't want to see anymore. "I'm terribly sorry for what you had to endure. Rest assured they will not be let out of prison as long as I can help it." He said before walking away.

Soon all the cops began to leave and we began to walk to the car.

"Let's go home everyone." Itachi said and looked at me, "Your new home."

The words were almost like heaven to me.

Soon we all went back home but all the lights were on. I thought we turned them off.

"Does anyone else live with you guys?" I asked as they opened the door to reveal a couple of my class mates.

"Let me introduce you to everyone." Sasuke said, but I already knew most of the faces here.

"Naruto is Pain's brother, Hidan is Shikamaru's brother, Sasori is Sai's step brother, Hinata and Neji are both brother and sister to Konan, and Tenten and Temari are Deidara's sisters."

_So…many…people._


	12. Chapter 12

"Sakura-chan!" I heard Naruto's booming voice scream, "What are you doing here? And why is Teme's brother holding you?" He asked pointing at Itachi, I felt bad because I felt like I was just dead weight to Itachi.

"She is going to be living with us from now on, and I want everyone in this house to treat them with respect." He announced almost as if he was daring someone to go against his word, well I guess since it is his house they're living in it naturally makes since for him to be the one in charge.

"That's great!" I heard Temari say before running to me, "Another girl in the house! There are too many boys." She said obviously annoyed at the fact.

"What's wrong with Sakura? Why can't she walk? And why does she only have Itachi sweater on?" Tenten asked and everyone who wasn't here before soon realized the same thing. I saw a few mouths drop almost unbelievingly.

"D-Don't tell me…you deflowered her Itachi?" Naruto said pointing an accusing figure at Itachi.

"Shut up dope!" Sasuke said hitting Naruto at the back of his head. "I'll explain everything later, Konan, Tenten, and Temari could Sakura stay with you guys for the night? At least until we figure everything out tomorrow?"

"Of course!" Temari said.

I felt happy that I wasn't being a burden on them, I was scared that I would impose.

"Will you be able to go to school tomorrow Sakura?" Tenten asked as she observed how I could barely walk on my own.

"I'm not sure, but I have a doctor's not-" I began to say but didn't finish as I realized something.

_Oh no! I'm an idiot! I totally forgot that I put the note on the pocket on my jeans that got ripped off! _

"What's wrong?" Itachi asked shaking me a little to break me out of my thoughts.

"I'm sorry…I forgot that I left the doctor's note you wrote for me in the pocket of my pants that got ripped." I said feeling like a complete failure. Now how am I going to explain to the school why I was absent?

I felt Itachi trembling and I looked up to see him laughing lightly, "Is that what made you have such a worried expression on your face?" He said looking at me and making my heart drop to my stomach. "I can always write you another note Sakura, don't worry about it."

_Oh…that's right. There are about 5 other doctors in here aren't there? _

"So I'm guessing Sakura won't go to school tomorrow then?" Temari asked, "Ok well Tenten and I can also stay from school and-"

"No." Itachi cut them off.

"Oh? So you're going to go shopping with her to buy underwear and bras?" Temari asked smirking and everyone stared at Itachi to hear his response. I couldn't even look at him, my head felt like it was in an oven by just thinking of the idea.

"Yes." Itachi said, everyone's jaw almost fell and my face turned redder than a tomato.

"You're bold Itachi." Sasori said tapping him on the back as if wishing him luck. "Well I'm going to bed, I have an early shift tomorrow. Night." He said waving his hand at us once before putting it back down.

"Well I guess you can give us the doctor's note you are going to write for Sakura and we'll turn it in and let them know it's valid for tomorrow too." Temari said knowing she couldn't win and try to ditch school.

"In that case I'll stay home tomorrow as well, along with the rest of the boys. Which means we'll also need a doctor's note for us." Sasuke said nonchalantly as if he was telling Itachi he just ate some rice.

"Ok." Itachi agreed without complaint.

"WHAT?! I hardly see how that's fair!" Temari yelled as she crossed her hands across her chest.

"The boys are going to help me remodel the house tomorrow so that there is enough room, I doubt you girls want to break a nail lifting heavy objects." Itachi said bluntly.

Temari and Tenten took a second to think about what he had just said. "Yea, we'll just go to school, besides some members of AKATSUKI need to be there or all hell will break loose." Tenten said and Temari just agreed.

"Well now that all that is settled, let's go to bed. We have a busy day tomorrow." Konan said with a smile, and with that everyone began to go upstairs. Itachi and I were the last ones down stairs.

"Thank you." I said and looked up at him to meet his gaze, "I don't know what I would have down if I had to stay there any longer." I confessed, Itachi smiled down at me and said. "Don't worry; I'll protect you from now on. I promise." And suddenly all my troubles seemed to disappear. I wasn't worried about anything anymore.

I smiled back and he carried me upstairs and led me to my room where the rest of the girls were already there waiting for me.

"You can sleep on my bed with me." Konan said, I noticed she had the bigger bed out of the three. Itachi laid me down and asked if needed anything else before he left. I shook my head and thanked him before he left.

"Goodnight ladies." He said before closing the door behind him.

I thought we would all fall asleep after that but suddenly I got bombarded with questions.

"How do you know Itachi?"

"Do you guys have a thing for each other?"

"It seems that he is very fond of you, why is that?"

"Umm…well Itachi saved my life at least three times now, so I guess that's how we met. I'm not really sure why he's fond of me, I thought he was this nice to everyone. And no he has a girlfriend so we don't really like each other." I answered, but I lied. I know it's too soon but I really did like him. Maybe I wasn't in love or I didn't love him but I did feel something for him. I just don't want to say anything because I've never had these feelings before and I don't want to mistake them and up making things awkward between us.

"You don't know Itachi like we know Itachi; I mean yea he's nice to us but not the way he was to you. And if you ever see another girl try to talk to him it's pretty brutal, I mean he does not go easy on girls." Konan said and I remembered about the nurse in the hospital, he was pretty harsh on her. "And the only reason he's going out with his current girlfriend is because his mother set him up with her but he doesn't even like the girl."

"So you don't have feelings for Itachi?" Tenten asked again giving me that "its girl talk, spill" kind of look.

"Well I admire him and I do like him, I mean he saved my life. But he has a girlfriend and I'd rather not develop feelings for him…." Suddenly my brain and my mouth were against me, I began to talk about things I didn't want to talk about, "I don't want to fall in love with someone who is just going to reject me. I know a lot of people say that the worst they can say is "no" but that's not true. I've been rejected plenty of times and they don't just say "no" they always have to insult me on why they said no. And even when they just say no it still hurts." I admitted.

**Author's POV**

Itachi was soon in his room with peace of mind, he knew that they would make Sakura feel at home and he was happy that he is able to do so much for her.

He laid down on his bed and stared at the ceiling for a while. Itachi was confused, he didn't know what this feeling inside his chest was but he didn't like it. He didn't like that he didn't know. He has obviously seem naked girls before, I mean he is a doctor but they've never made his face feel hot and it's never made him feel like he was doing something wrong.

_No…it can't be… that I have feelings for Sakura?_

Suddenly his phone began to ring, the call was from Sakura. His eyes widened and he answered but before he even said "hello?" he heard voices from the phone.

"So you don't have feelings for Itachi?" He knew at that point that Sakura had not intended to call him but he couldn't' bring himself to hang up the phone, he wanted to know the answer to that question.

"Well I admire him and I do like him, I mean he saved my life. But he has a girlfriend and I'd rather not develop feelings for him….I don't want to fall in love with someone who is just going to reject me. I know a lot of people say that the worst they can say is "no" but that's not true. I've been rejected plenty of times and they don't just say "no" they always have to insult me on why they said no. And even when they just say no it still hurts."

Itachi felt like she just said no.

"Don't you think he's cute though?" Temari asked.

"Of course! He looks like a model!" Sakura admitted and Itachi couldn't help but smirk to her response. "But what would he want with me? I can't give him half of what his girlfriend could give him."

Itachi wanted to object but he knew she wouldn't hear him to begin with.

"Ok let me ask you a different question," He heard Konan ask, "If he asked you out would you say yes?" Itachi was now listening intently, he wanted to know but he didn't know why.

"If he did, which he won't, but if he did I would say-" And suddenly the phone call ended. He looked at his phone and realized she must of hanged up by accident as well. He cursed his luck and stared at the ceiling.

_What would she say?_ He asked himself. He thought about what she kept saying about him having a girlfriend and realized he needs to break up with her tomorrow.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello everyone I'm glad that so many of you like this story ^-^ thank you all for your reviews they sure motivate me to update sooner. I'll try to update again by the end of the day, but no promises ;P **

**Hope you enjoy the story! **

The next day came and for once in my life I felt safe and happy. I woke up yawning and I realized that none of the girls were in their beds anymore. I looked at their block; it was barely 7:02am it's too early for them to have left already. I tried moving my arms and legs and I was able to actually move them now but not completely. I sat up and my shoes on. I wobbled to the walls and used them to head downstairs.

"Morning Sakura!" I heard a mixture of voices say and I saw Itachi in from of the oven cooking.

"Morning." I said smiling and waved, I forgot that I needed to keep both my hands on the wall and I ended up falling on my face as a result.

A few of the boys rushed to me to see if I was ok, "I'm fine, sorry I just can't full walk on my own yet." I said a little embarrassed. Sasuke picked me up and sat me down on an empty chair next to another empty chair. I thanked him and he went back to his seat next to Naruto.

"How do you feel?" Konan asked since she was next to me.

"I feel a lot better than yesterday. I'm getting movement on my legs back; if I massage them a bit today they should be fine tomorrow." I said already thinking of a way to make my legs work again.

"You shouldn't worry too much about getting better yet, today is Friday so you won't have school tomorrow anyways." She was right, but I didn't want to be a burden anyways. I just nodded my head.

"Sasuke-teme! That was my pancake!" Naruto shouted as he tried to steal his pancake back.

"You snooze you lose dope." Sasuke said with a satisfied grin on his face, I couldn't but laugh. Soon enough a plate of food was in front of me and another next to me and I've never seen so much food for breakfast before. I looked up to see Itachi smiling down at me.

"Go ahead and eat." He said and I was trying to fight back the tears that wanted to slip out but to no avail.

"Hey Sakura what's wrong?" Itachi asked as he saw my watery eyes and he kneeled down to reach my eye level, "Do you not like pancakes?" He asked and I thought it was the sweetest thing in the world.

I couldn't contain myself anymore I threw my hands over his shoulders and wrapped them around his neck. My body ended up falling on his as a result. But he was able to make himself steady with my body on his as he wrapped his arms around my waste to support my body weight on him.

"Thank you so much, I've never had a so much food for breakfast before." I admitted and the tears started spilling out. To tell you the truth I stopped eating breakfast because it became too expensive after a while and I only ate one very small meal a day.

**Author's POV**

Everyone stared at this poor girl who was crying tears of joy for breakfast. Her breakfast wasn't even that much either it consisted of two pancakes, two sausages, and scrambled eggs. I mean sure it wasn't a small meal but it wasn't a big meal either. They couldn't help but to feel sorry for the girl who seemed to have done nothing wrong in her life but has only received grieve, pain, and misery in return. It hit them even harder when they saw her still fresh wounds on her; they couldn't help but feel angry at themselves for not kicking their parent's asses.

"I don't deserve the kindness you and the rest of the people in this house have offered me and I wish I could at least do something to repay you for doing so much to a person that is less that dirt…but I can't and I apologize for everything that I am. I'll help in any way I can I swear I-"

"Stop," Itachi said cutting her off, "You are not less than dirt, you are better than most people in this world and don't ever let anyone tell you otherwise. Your parents were lowlifes who had nothing better to do but make fun of someone as special as you and they deserve to rot in hell and I'll make sure that they do. You are now a part of this family as I am. You don't need to worry about doing anything we have more than enough money for everyone."

"Yea that's right." Tenten agreed.

"You poor thing!" Deidara screamed as he began to ball his eyes out and ran to Itachi and Sakura to hold Sakura as well. "We'll do everything in our power to protect you." He said with determination.

Soon everyone else joined in on the group hug and Sakura's tears flowed down even more than before.

"Welcome to our family." Itachi said and Sakura hugged him tighter. Itachi didn't know why but he enjoyed embracing Sakura, she felt so warm under his arms and her body fit perfectly to his. He held her tighter to him because he couldn't get enough of her.

Everyone slowly began to release their hold on their group hug and went back to their seats; Itachi picked up Sakura and placed her back on her seat.

"So what do you like to do for fun Sakura? Since the weekend is coming I thought it would be a good idea to go out somewhere." Konan said and all eyes were on Sakura.

She put her figure on her chin thinking of an answer. Itachi thought she had the cutest face expression and wished he could take a picture of it to remember it forever.

"Well…I've never gone to an amusement park, and I love horror movies." She said with a smile.

"Ok then we can go to an amusement park and then rent a movie and watch it here." Everyone agreed that it sounds like a good idea and they all began to make plans on who was driving and what not.

"Crap it's 7:30!" Tenten screamed as she saw the time, "we need to get going." She said as she grabbed Temari's hand and ran for the door.

"I guess we should be heading off to work as well then." Sasori said and stood up from his seat.

"I'm going to leave some of Tenten's cloths on my bed, feel free to put that on. I don't think it's a smart idea to go to the mall with only that sweater over you." She said with a wink before she left as well.

Soon everyone left the door one by one until there was no one left but Itachi the rest of the boys and me.

"Alright I guess we better go to the mall. Sasuke take your car, but remember to be careful you only have your permit after all." Itachi warned, it was common for kid around our age to get their permit for driving but I never met someone who actually had one…well I guess I didn't know too many people to begin with.

Everyone went to go get what they needed before meeting up with the rest of us downstairs.


	14. Chapter 14

We split up into two groups the first was Itachi, Neji, Shikamaru and myself and the second was Sasuke, Naruto, and Sai.

"Ok what do you need Sakura?" Itachi asked as he turned off his engine in parkway in front of the mall.

I looked away embarrassed.

"Umm…" I didn't know how to tell him that I needed everything a girl could need. I had some money but all I spend that on was food and the occasional pads.

"Don't be shy, I have more than enough money to get you everything you need." He said most likely trying to make me a little more comfortable. "Don't worry we're all mature here and we won't judge you." I looked back to see Shikamaru and Neji smiling at me most likely trying to encourage me.

I took in a deep breath, I'm going to be living with them I need to get use to this. "I need: bras, underwear, pads, shirts, pants, pajamas, socks, shoes, deodorant, shampoo, sweaters, short shorts to wear over my underwear and under my pants, shaving cream, razors, and cream to get rid of scars." That was all I could think of at the top of my head. I looked over to see Itachi trying to hide his red face, I leaned in a little closer and placed my hand on his forehead.

"Do you have a fever?" I asked confused, he seemed fine a second ago.

**Author's POV**

Itachi's heart began to race when he felt Sakura's touch; it was so warm and loving. He was trying to hide his embarrassed face after thinking about Sakura in her underwear. He knew it was wrong of him but he couldn't stop the thought from surfacing.

He cleared his throat, "Alright I guess the boys will be your bag carrier's and I'll pay for whatever you need."

I opened my door and tried to get out of the car only to stumble onto Neji's arms. "I'm sorry." I said trying to get back on my feet.

"Get on my back Sakura." I heard Itachi's voice behind me, he was kneeling down and waiting for me to get on his back, I didn't want to argue with him because I have seen how he looks when someone makes him mad and I'd rather not get in an argument right now.

I got on his back and we began to walk to the place Sasuke had parked, once they were outside the car we went inside the mall and all I could do was stare at it like an idiot.

"Is this the first time you've come to a mall?" Sasuke had asked as he saw my expression.

"No." I answered trying to gain my composure back, "It's my second." I admitted trying to keep some of my dignity. They laughed at my response.

"So where do we start first?" Naruto asked.

"I guess we'll just go in order, the closest store sell shirts so we can start there." Itachi answered and I suddenly became excited. I've never shopped for clothes before and I've always wanted to.

"What size are you Sakura?" Shikamaru asked, "I think it would be easier if we just look for a lot of clothes your size and you can decide which you want."

"That's a good idea." Sasuke agreed.

"Umm... I don't know my size."

"Stay still." Sasuke commanded. I began to feel his hands lightly feeling my body and grabbing my figure almost as if he was measuring it.

"W-What are you doing?!" I asked feeling a little harassed.

"You're a size small in shirts and a size four in pants." He suddenly said, it was quiet for a moment and then everyone began to laugh.

"Of course the playboy of our school would know what size a woman is!" Naruto said as he laughed so hard he had to hold his stomach.

We went inside the store and there was so much clothes I couldn't help but smile.


	15. Chapter 15

I was sitting on a bench with Itachi next to me, I saw the rest of the boys looking through women clothes and I couldn't help but laugh.

Sasuke sure has a weird talent of knowing a women's size, but I guess I shouldn't be surprised by the infamous Sasuke Uchiha.

I saw Naruto's beaming smile walking down towards me and a stack of clothing on his arms.

"I think you'll like these." Naruto said as he set them down so I can choose. He kneeled in front of me and while the pile of clothes was in between us.

I picked up the first shirt; it was a pink and white flowery shirt that looked like it would be used in spring. It was so pretty. I turned to Itachi, "Can I get this one?" I asked with hope in my eyes. I was afraid he might say no because I was so used to it.

Instead he laughed, "Of course, get whatever you want." He responded and I don't think I've ever smiled a smile bigger than the one I smiled then.

I began to look at the other shirts and picked out three other ones before Neji, Sasuke, and Shikamaru came with their own pile of clothes.

I picked out fifth teen jeans, eleven skirts, nine shorts, ten tang tops, six jackets, fourteen sweaters, four pajamas, twelve dresses, thirteen shirts, and five long sleeve shirts.

Itachi kneeled down so I can get on his back and we went to the cash register and the total came out to $497.00 and I looked at Itachi expecting him to change his mind after seeing the price.

Instead I saw him pull out his wallet and take out 5 one-hundred dollar bills, while I was still on his back, and handed them to the lady at the register. She was around 25 years old and she took the money and looked at me. I smiled because I wanted to be nice but all she did was giving me a dirty look and my smile faded.

What did I do wrong?

She gave three dollars back to Itachi along with his receipt and said, "Thank you come again."

Itachi looked at the receipt for a moment and looked back at her with a weird look on his face. The cash register smiled at him with a mischievous look on her face, "is there a problem?" she asked.

Itachi didn't say anything he just ripped off the bottom part of the receipt and placed the piece of paper back down on the counter in front of her. There were numbers on it.

"I don't want it." He said before walking out of the store and the rest of the guys carrying my clothes followed him.

"Of course you'd get a number." Naruto joked; oh that's what she wrote down. I wonder why he turned her down, she was pretty. Oh yea he's still with Mai right? But isn't he going to break up with her?

"You need shoes right?" Itachi asked and I nodded my head, "What size are you?" He asked.

"I'm a five and a half." I answered, I at least knew that.

"You want to see that store?" He said pointing to a store that had a lot of different types of shoes.

I pointed to one of the shoes that caught my eye, thing is it wasn't technically a shoe. It was a high heel, to be more precise it was a stiletto heel.

While the rest of the guys went to look for shoes that were my size Itachi took me to the heels I wanted.

His neck suddenly became hot, but I thought it was from carrying me.

"You want uhh those?" He asked and cleared his throat a bit.

"I think they're nice…don't you?" I asked hoping he'd approve, I mean I was using his money after all.

He cleared his throat again, maybe he's getting sick. "You can get whatever you want…but they would look great on you."

I got happy, I know that I probably shouldn't have but Itachi is my hero and everything that he does and says makes me happy.

I bought three heels and two shoes for school. We then left and went to the store I'm sure everyone was thinking we'd have to go to eventually.

"You said you needed underwear right?" Itachi asked while we were standing in front of the women's underwear store.

"Yea…" I said hiding my red face on Itachi's back.

"So we're going to go get food for all of us." Sasuke said avoiding an awkward 10 minutes he would have had to endure and walked away with the rest of my clothes.

Itachi agreed and walked in with me.


	16. Chapter 16

As we walked in my face got a little red, I mean I've never seen so many undergarments for women before and Itachi was a man. As far as I know all men think naughty things when they see things like this.

"Umm…I can walk fairly well now. You can put me down if you want." I said trying to save Itachi from this embarrassing situation.

"You can walk fairly well but your legs do give out on you from time to time, don't think I haven't notice. I'd rather you heal completely before you start walking on your own two feet again. Don't worry this isn't embarrassing for me and you hardly weigh anything. Now, umm…which ones do you like?"

He said getting back to the topic at hand, I looked around and saw so many pretty ones.

I pointed to the front and he began to walk straight ahead. While he was walking I began to grab the ones I liked and he didn't turn to see what I was getting once. Maybe there are a few gentlemen left in this world.

Soon the embarrassing shopping of women's underwear was over and we were at the cash register paying for the 15 pair of bra's and underwear that I bought. I must admit that it is a lot of undergarments and I didn't want so many but Itachi insisted that I bought at least 15 pairs of underwear and bra's.

Once Itachi paid for the items in front of him he handed me the bag and we walked out of the store. The rest of the guys were waiting for us outside the store, almost as if they were scared to take a foot inside and be mistaken as perverts, I laughed at the thought.

"Let's eat at home." Sasuke suggested with an annoyed face and I saw a group of girls whispering and giggling behind them. I'm guessing his fan girls.

Itachi must have noticed it as well, he didn't question it and just nodded his head. We began to walk out the mall and I saw the guys carrying all those bags in their hands and I thought this was a dream. If this is a dream I never want to wake up.

We soon parted ways and went to different cars to drive home. The ride home was comforting, even though I've only meet these people recently I can already tell they care about me. Thinking back on it it's hard to believe that I lived the horrible life I did just yesterday. I'm still thanking God for that fateful encounter I had with Itachi.

Once we got home we got out of the car, I got out of the car and tried to walk on my own feet because the guilt of using Itachi like a horse to carry me everywhere began to get to me. I made sure to hold on to the car so I didn't fall incase my legs gave out again. I began to walk slowly, it was still a little painful with each step but I was able to walk right at least, then out of nowhere I felt two arm lifting me from the ground and carrying me bridal style.

"Let me go." I said pouting.

"No." He said carrying me while carrying one of my bags.

I didn't want to fight it because it was just another couple of steps, Sasuke and his group arrived before us and had already opened the door and were going upstairs to put my things in my new room. I still couldn't get over how big this house was.

"Can you guys set up the living room for movie night?" Itachi asked them, "It's already 2:30pm and school ends at 3pm for you guys and everyone else gets out of work at right now. So that means they should all be here within the next couple of minutes." Itachi then sat me down on the couch and I didn't want to admit it but he smelled really intoxicating and the fact that he's been carrying me around all day is making me feel like a princess.

The door them slammed open out of nowhere "Where back!" the girls screamed as they entered.

"Shouldn't you guys still be in school?" Itachi questioned them.

"We got out early." They said with an innocent face, Itachi gave them a look that made me think if looks can kill, "We just missed Sakura so much." They said as they came to hug me and gave him puppy dog eyes. He sighed and let it go. Hinata soon went over to tell something to Naruto.

"We got food for everyone." He said and they ran to the kitchen with eager stomachs, now that I thought about it I was hungry myself.

Before I could even get up the girls were back with an extra plate for me, for some reason that made me really happy.

"Thank you." I said smiling at them.

"No problem," Tenten said, "you don't mind sharing a drink right? I got a large drink for all of us." She said and I shook my head. I feel like I have best friends now.

Soon the door slammed open again, "We're back!" Deidara's voice came through the door, "Food!" He said as he ran to the kitchen.

"I got us the horror movie and ice cream." Konan said proudly as she put the ice cream in the freezer for now and got some food before putting in a horror video.

It seemed like there living room was perfect for movies, the moved the couches a little further back so that there was room on the ground for half of the people in this house and the other half were on the couches. Tenten and Temari were sitting on the floor in front of me while Konan was sitting to my right and Itachi sat on my left.

The movie started and we all ate in silence as the movie automatically sucked us in, we were only five minutes into the movie and someone already died.

I saw Konan get closer to Pain and he put his arm around her shoulder, for some reason it made me blush. I've never seen a couple look so cute before.

I looked down and saw Tenten and Neji holding hands and Temari laying her head down on Shikamaru's lap. I didn't know they were all dating, I could see Hinata's red face through the light that the TV was shining back at her. So Hinata and Naruto are dating or they're not? I mean it's obvious that she likes him…but does he like her? At school it seemed like they got along pretty well. And all the girls seem to hate her for it so maybe they are dating. I soon felt like I shouldn't have been here.

Everyone around me were couples or doing couple things, the only one who wasn't was Itachi but technically he still has a girlfriend so I guess I'm alone in this. I looked back at the TV screen to distract myself, but I began to get scared and I suddenly realized why they said horror movies were for couples.

I really wish I had a guy to hold me right now because I'm starting to get scared, all the girls look so safe in the arms of the guys they like. I never felt like I needed a boyfriend until now. Now I can see why some girls try to desperately to find one, but I know it will never happen to me. I'm just content with having a guy who's a friend who wouldn't mind holding me when I'm scared.

The creepy music began to play and I was sinking further and further until my arms.

"BAMB!" someone was in the house and had just slammed one of the doors in there.

"AH!" the shrieks from Hinata and Tenten were heard and I barely contained myself from screaming while everyone else jumped out of their seat for a second.

That really made my heart start racing.

Then I felt something warm, I looked over to see what it was and it was Itachi's arm that wrapped itself around my shoulder. I felt the blood rushing to my face; did I say all that out loud? How did he know that I wanted someone to hold me?

He smiled at me and I couldn't resist my body became like a metal that was being pulled into his body that became like a magnet. I didn't fight it, I didn't want to. For once in my life I wanted to be held by someone who wanted to hold me. I know maybe in his head he is doing this out of pity because he is a nice guy, but for now I'll lie to myself and say that he cares.

The warmth that radiated from his body felt so nice that it made my body relax into his and before I knew it my eyes began to close and I fell asleep.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey everyone sorry it's taking so long to update :( **

**Thank you all for all those comments I really appreciate them! I'll try to update sooner for all my fans out there! :D **

**I did want to clear one thing up though, Itachi and the rest of the adults are not in the Akatsuki they were the old members when they were in high school :)**

**And now on to the story! Don't forget to review please and thank you 3**

"AH!" I heard a scream that woke me up from my sleep; I opened my eyes to see the light from the television.

Did I just fall asleep for a bit?

I looked at the source of the scream and I saw Tenten hiding her face in Neji's chest while Neji was intently looking at the TV wondering what would happen next. I felt like I was still in a dream, I was so warm and comfortable that I didn't want to ever move from this spot. I began to snuggle my face into whatever I was resting my head on when I suddenly felt it shaking and I heard a low chuckle. I looked up to see Itachi looking down at me with an amused expression on his face.

I immediately turned red and tried to pull away when he whispered in my ear, "I don't mind." Most likely he did that so he didn't disturb everyone else seeming as they were so engorged in the movie. I relaxed a little and occasionally would look up to see Itachi's face that was looking at the TV. I took out my cell phone and texted Itachi.

_Is this right? - Sakura_

I texted him and waited for him to reply.

_What do you mean? – Itachi_

He replied only texting with one hand.

_Aren't you still in a relationship with someone? – Sakura_

_Yes. – Itachi_

_I don't want any more drama with crazy girls :/- Sakura_

_What do you mean? – Itachi_

_Won't she come kill me if she finds out I'm this close to you while you're going out? – Sakura_

_I'm already planning on leaving her and it's none of her business if I want to watch a movie with a friend. – Itachi_

"Friend" that word hit me more than it should have. Don't get me wrong I'm glad we're friends, I mean this is my dream come true…it's just that my chest hurt the moment I read that word. Maybe something's wrong with me.

I really hope I'm not getting feeling for Itachi, maybe I should talk about this with Konan and the rest of the girls. They have more experience than me.

I didn't text him back after that, I didn't know what to say so I didn't say anything.

I began to watch the movie again; the main girl was walking closer and closer to a door. She reached out to open it when-

"ITACHI!" We heard a female voice scream while banging on the door. It made everyone in the room jump a little and I immediately pushed myself away from Itachi gently so he didn't think I was angry at him. Pain sighed and paused the movie.

"Send your woman home." He said looking at Itachi.

Itachi sighed as he got up from the couch, "She's not my woman," he said and turned on the light to open the door.

"This annoying girl again." Konan said already getting annoyed.

I heard Itachi open the door and suddenly there were sounds of heels in the house.

"I didn't invite you in." Itachi said sounding cold.

"Aw don't be a meanie love I just came to spend time with you. Aren't you happy to see me?" She purred seductively.

"We need to talk." Itachi said but she completely ignored him and the sounds of heels walking came closer and closer to us.

"You're having a movie day? You should have invited me Ita-kun~"

"Don't get closer to me you slut." Konan suddenly spat with words that stung like ice. I didn't know what was going on I just saw Konan's eyes with intent to kill in them.

"Is this your house? I don't believe it is, once Itachi and I get married and this house is mine I'll make sure to throw you out to the streets where you belong." She spat back, I got defensive then. How dare she say something like that to Konan? She is a nice person and I'm sure she has her reasons for disliking this person. I already don't like her.

"That's enough." Itachi suddenly said with a voice that made everyone shut up. "I will not allow you to disrespect my friends in such a manner, this house is mine and she can say for as long as she wants to. It is not yours and it will never be yours. I will not marry a sorry excuse for a lady like yourself, I'm done with you. We're through, don't call me, don't text me, don't talk to me, don't even look at me."

"W-What are you saying love? Just because I snapped on your friend you're breaking up with me?" She said trying to put a smile on her face.

"No, I never wanted to date you to begin with. I don't intent to marry you and the only reason I put up with you is because of my mother, but I have someone I am actually interested in now and I will not have you get in the way of that. Besides I know you've been cheating on me since the day we met, I just didn't care enough to say anything."

"T-That's…That's because you've never touched me!" She screamed and suddenly I felt like I should not have been there and everyone was just watching.

"Of course I'd never degrade myself so low to touch a woman such as yourself." He replied.

"No! It's not over between us!" She yelled, I can understand why she would want to stay with him; any girl would want to be with someone as kind as him. He's one in a million, but she isn't.

"I want nothing to do with you, ever. Leave quietly and I won't put a restraining order against you. I have more than enough evidence to show the world why I shouldn't be with you. I do not wish to degrade you so low so if you just leave me alone for the rest of your sad life I won't publish anything. Goodnight." He said opening the door and waiting for her to leave.

She didn't want to.

"Who is this other woman!" She screamed.

"Someone who's a lot more precious than you will ever be." He replied and even though he was directing those words to her I hit me as if he was directing them to me. I know it shouldn't, but it hurt. It hurt a lot.

I didn't want to admit to myself that I had grown feelings for him but thinking back on it how did he expect me not to!? He saved my life countless times, he has treated my injured body, he has feed me, bought me clothes, and saved me from the life I once knew and was kind enough to let me stay here where I met all these great people.

How…..how can I not like him. I know I've liked some guys before and even when they rejected me it's never hurt this much.

The woman stormed out cussing words left and right and I no longer felt I could sit next to him without breaking.

"Sorry about that everyone." He said before turning off the lights and sitting down next to me. Everyone was still looking at him.

"Who's the other girl?' Deidara asked letting the curiosity get the best of him.

"Don't worry about it, I plan to win her heart and make her love me. You'll know when I want you to know." He answered confidently, and of course he had every right to I mean look at him. I never looked at him this way before but honestly….look at him.

Why would I ever fall for someone that is completely out of my league? He is every girls fantasy and so many other girls deserve him more than I do.

My heart's hurting….I've never felt this kind of pain before.

"Wow she must be a lucky girl." Deidara replied before Pain began the movie again.

It really hurts….

I felt my phone vibrate and I looked at the text:

_You can lay on me again if you'd like. – Itachi_

I feel it breaking…I can't believe it I really did fall for him.

I can't be here…I can't let him know. I won't ruin this dream of mine.

I didn't reply but I felt Itachi's gaze on me. I got up from my seat, "sorry everyone I'm really tired. I'm going to go upstairs to take a shower and then go to sleep." I said.

"You look like your exhausted Sakura," Konan said, "Ok we'll go with you then."

"No please, have fun. It's Friday after all I'll be fine if I need anything I'll call you." I said trying to convince them to stay so I can cry to my heart's content without anyone knowing.

"Ok, but please call us if you need anything." She said and I nodded before going upstairs.

I got another message.

_Are you ok? – Itachi_

It hurts more when I know he cares because then reality hits me. He'll never care for me **that** way.

I didn't answer, I couldn't.


	18. Chapter 18

**First of all I just want to say I have the best readers ever! 3 **

**Thank you all so much for giving me the encouragement to continue my story, I'm so glad that you guys like my story so much and I hope I can met your expectations with ever update I make ^-^**

**I'm sorry if there are any misspelling or typo's I just really wanted to update as soon as I could and didn't have time to re-read it .**

**Now on to the story! :D**

I started the shower and began to take my clothes off; this is the first time I get to see the reflection of my whole body in a bigger mirror.

I look horrible, I began to trace the patterns of the bruises with my fingers and it only hurt more when I thought about Itachi saving me from this kind of life. I walked into the shower and felt the hot drops of water crashing against my skin and realized that this is reality.

Yea….this is reality. I don't know when I let my mind wander off to fairy tale land but Itachi deserves the best girl in this world. He is the first gentleman I've come across in so long and there aren't many of those left. My eyes began to burn and I realized I was crying. I didn't know what was falling anymore, the water or my tears.

Why?

Why was I so stupid to fall for the most impossible man to get? I warned myself to not to. The sobs began to start and I couldn't help but fall to my already bruised knees and cry my heart out.

**Author's POV**

Itachi went upstairs to check on Sakura, while the others were still watching the movie not even realizing that he had left in the first place.

"Sakura?" He asked while he knocked on the door. He didn't get a response and was about to walk away when he heard something hit the floor, like a body, and sobs began to make themselves present to his VERY good hearing ears. He panic and opened the door to make sure she didn't slip and hit her head.

Once he was inside he closed the door behind him not wanting anyone to see what he was seeing now.

_What are you doing?!_ He asked himself.

Even though he knew it was wrong he couldn't take his eyes off of Sakura. She was in pain and he couldn't help her… he hated that.

His back was against the door and he slid down ashamed that he couldn't do anything for her.

Sakura eventually stopped crying and finished washing herself off before turning off the shower and grabbing a towel to dry herself off. Itachi was suddenly glad that he couldn't fully see her body. Itachi has a lot of self-control for a man, but he is still a man.

Then it suddenly hit Itachi, _what am I going to tell Sakura for being here!? Think Itachi, this could get weird really quick if you don't-_

His thought was interrupted when Sakura opened the curtains and revealed her clean and wet body that was only covered by what Itachi thought was a towel that was extremely too small.

"Itachi?" Sakura asked when she saw his body in front of the door laying on the floor.

"I knocked but you didn't answer…then I heard you crying so I thought you were in trouble." He said deciding to go with the truth.

Sakura then covered her mouth in embarrassment, _he heard?!_ She thought.

"Do your wounds sting?" Itachi asked looking at whatever uncovered part of her body that was injured.

"Not really, I think some of the wounds might have opened up though."

"You have really fair skin." Itachi suddenly said causing Sakura to blush which made Itachi smirk. _How cute, _he thought, _maybe she does feel something for me. I sure hope so…_

"T-Thank you…" she replied still wondering why he was staring at her like that. Then it finally hit Itachi that he was staring at an underage girl that was wet with nothing but a towel on.

He cleared his throat and looked away, "you can go put on some clothes and meet me in my room if you want me to cover your wounds again." He suggested not daring to take another look at her while she was like that.

"Ok." Sakura agreed and with that Itachi took his leave. As he closed the door behind him and walked to his room he couldn't get the picture of Sakura basically half naked in front of him. He knew that this road of keeping his hands to himself would be a hard one.

Sakura began to think about what Itachi had told Mai, he already likes someone and isn't interested in anyone but her. Even so Sakura can't help wanting to be close to him, if that means that in her head she'll be lying to herself then so be it. She knows that she can't stop her feelings for Itachi.

Sakura got her phone and texted Konan she needed her help with something and if she could meet her in the shower. Konan excused herself and said she was going to use the bathroom before getting up.

Once she was there she looked at the half naked Sakura, "wow you're a lot lighter than I thought you were, but what did you call me for?" she asked concerned after seeing her bruised body.

"I need to tell you something in confidence…can I trust you?" Sakura knew it was ridiculous to ask but she wanted to hear it from her.

"Of course Sakura, think of me as your big sister now. I'll help in any way I can."

"Well you see…I like Itachi. I know someone like me has no right and you probably think I'm stupid for liking him but-"

"Stop," Konan interrupted her, "don't say that, you have the right to like whoever you want. So you're the one who he was talking about?" She asked finally getting it.

"What? No, no, no. He can never like someone like me."

"Look I know you may not see it but you are very pretty and Itachi isn't stupid, I'm sure he has noticed it as well."

"Well…I wanted to ask you…umm what do you usually wear when you're going to be in the room of the guy you like?" Sakura asked blushing and trying to push away weird thoughts.

"You guys are going to have sex?! Damn that Itachi works fast!" Konan said shocked.

"No it's not like that, it's just that he asked me to go to his room so he can see my wounds and fix me up. But I've never been in a boys room and I'm wondering if there is something I should know?" Sakura asked and Konan couldn't help but think how cute and innocent Sakura was for thinking the way she did.

"Actually there is, follow me to my room and I'll make sure Itachi can't keep his eyes off of you." Konan said already devising a plan to get them together. Konan has been a good friend of Itachi for some time now and she knows his type, Sakura is definitely is type.

Sakura followed her and Itachi finally heard the door to the bathroom open and knew that Sakura would now get dressed and would soon be in his room. It's been a while since he last had a girl in his room but he shook off any thoughts of perverseness from his mind. He is Itachi damn it! And he will act like it. He got his first aid kit out and waited patiently.

"Here, put this on and I'll guarantee you'll be the most beautiful girl he's ever seen." Konan said holding up some adult rated stuff. Sakura's face turned redder than a tomato.

"Are you sure? Isn't this yours?" Sakura asked.

"Well yes, but I've never used it. It was too small for me, but it's perfect for you. It's a matching set too!" Konan said happily as Sakura began to put on whatever Konan had given her.

Once she was done Konan looked at her from head to toe, "Perfect, there is no need for make-up since you're naturally pretty and because you're going to sleep after so just put this on and only take it off after he tells you too." She said snickering to herself, Itachi would thank her, she thought.

"Just act casual, and Sakura," She said holding both of her shoulders gently, "do not be ashamed of your feelings. If you really like Itachi then make him yours, if you hide your feelings it will never happen." She said seriously. Sakura just nodded her head, she's use to rejection so if she did get rejected she'd find a way to cope.

_I hope, _ she thought to herself before taking a deep breathe in and walking out of their room and to Itachi's. Konan watched her walk out and began to walk back to her love.

"What took you so long?" Pain whispered to her as he wrapped his arm around his girl again and welcoming her back with a kiss on the head.

"Oh you know me, I had to play cupid again." She whispered back to him.

"So he was talking about her huh? Interesting." Pain said before turning his attention back to the movie.

Konan looked at the results of her cupid role, they all looked so happy. She smiled knowing she gave them happiness.

Back upstairs Sakura was walking bare foot to Itachi's room, once in front of it she tried to relax as she knocked on the door.

"Hey where did Itachi go?" Deidara asked looking at the empty space where Itachi once was.

"He probably went to sleep early he said he's getting up early for something." And everyone let it go completely oblivious to what was going to happen up stairs.


	19. Chapter 19

**Thank you all for the reviews and I wanted to especially thank **Romantically Distant **for being the first person to comment on the latest chapter before this one**. **I also wanted to thank everyone who had reviewed my story so far and I'm really glad the majority of you like it, I know there is always going to be someone who doesn't like your work but even to those of you who do not enjoy my story I still want to thank you for giving it a chance ^-^ **

**Now back to the story :D**

My heart was beating so fast that my chest began to hurt from the pain, it felt like my heart was trying to rip itself out of my chest and run to Itachi. I had to remind myself that he doesn't like me that way, but Konan gave me some kind of confidence I've never had before and I really liked Itachi.

I hope her plan works because this clothes that I'm wearing is really making me anxious.

The door finally opened and revealed to me what I have had wanted to see.

"Come in." Itachi said with a smiling face as he saw me with the giant sweater Konan told me to wear. He leaned his body against the door to allow me enough room to enter his room. Once I was inside he closed and locked it behind him.

I looked at the lock that was once unlocked.

"Do you not feel comfortable with the door closed? I just thought you wouldn't want anyone barging in, if you want I can unlock it?" he said and I thought about someone disturbing the only time I get alone with him and I acted on it.

"No, I feel more comfortable with the door closed." I answered and he smiled at me while walking to me.

"Please sit down." He said gesturing to the bed, I did as I was told as I watched him open his first aid kit box next to me.

"What's with this giant sweater?" Itachi finally asked about what he was eyeing the whole time.

"Well I didn't really know what I should use as my pajamas so I asked Konan and she gave me one of hers. She said she was sure that you would thank her for it later." I said with a smile as I thought about how happy it made me to know she was my friend.

"Is that so?" Itachi asked almost with a laugh, "Well it looks like it is keeping you warm." He said before turning to me. "Can you please remove it though? I need to be able to see your wounds to fix them up."

I nodded my head and removed the sweater I had on to reveal the undergarments that Konan gave to me. I did just as Konan had told me to do and kept my eyes on Itachi the whole. He was taking out some anti-infection spray to put on my wounds and had not looked at me yet. I was worried with anticipation. She told me that this would make him happy and I wanted nothing more but to do that.

"Alright now I'm going to-" He began but stopped midway through his sentence once he saw me. His eyes went wide and they suddenly looked hungry, I didn't understand what just happened. Was this supposed to make him hungry? Well I did read somewhere that guy loved there food.

He cleared his throat. "Um, Sakura did Konan give you that too?" He asked while trying to avoid looking at me again, I thought I failed. Was I that bad that he didn't even want to look at me?

"Yes…" I answered already feeling defeated.

"She was right… I will have to thank her for this later." He said and I looked back to him only to see him staring into my eyes.

"It really suits you." Itachi said with a smirk and my spirits got lifted, "Really?" I said happily.

"Yea….I guess I should start treating you." He said as he began to put the anti-bacterial spray on me. It stung and I closed my eyes.

"Sorry, it's all done now, can you turn around? I need to get the rest of the wounds." I nodded and turned around. The touch of his skin was making me blush, his fingers send bolts of electricity throughout my body and I was biting my lip from making any noise.

I was soon able to feel his breathe on me and I began to lose it.

"Sakura…" I heard his voice say in a raspy tone.

"Y-Yes?" I answered back barely able to speak correctly.

"Did Konan tell you why she gave that to you?" Itachi asked.

"She said it would make you happy…"

"And why do you want to make me happy Sakura?" My heart began to beat so fast I thought he could hear it.

"Because…I …" should I tell him? "Itachi… I li-"

"Hey Itachi!" We heard someone knocking on the door. Itachi grabbed my sweater and put it on me again before he went to go open his door.

"Yes?" Itachi answered revealing Sasuke in front of his door.

"We were just wondering if you guys wanted to go to an amusement park tomorrow. It's Sunday and we have nothing to do, we also thought Sakura might want to go." Sasuke asked and looked to his bed to see me sitting there with my red face.

"Am I interrupting something?" Sasuke asked with a smirk as he looked back at Itachi, "I'll just take that as a yes and leave you two alone." He said before walking away.

Itachi closed the door and walked to me, I noticed he didn't lock it this time. "Maybe you should go." Itachi said and I felt like my heart was breaking…I wasn't good enough for him.

"I understand…" I said getting up and trying not to look at him.

"I'm sorry it's just not smart right now…" He said before I got to the door.

"I get it! I'm ugly and someone like me could never be with you ok?! Thanks for letting me down easy." I snapped before running out of his room.


	20. Chapter 20

I ran to my the room I was staying at with Konan and closed it behind me, I closed it harder than I had thought I did and I'm sure it was loud enough for everyone downstairs to hear.

I was stupid I shouldn't have tried, now it's going to be awkward…I mean…I'm so embarrassed with what I said.

I heard a knock on the door and my heart began to beat twice as fast; I know I shouldn't hope, but a part of me really wants to see Itachi.

I placed my hand on the knob and opened the door.

"Are you ok Sakura?" Konan asked and I felt really disappointed, I wanted to slap myself for feeling this way just because It wasn't Itachi's face that I saw.

"I got rejected." I tried to say with a smile.

"What?!" Konan said like she was so surprised, honestly I was surprised that she was surprised.

"I'm not surprised…and I don't regret telling him. I don't want to be timid and shy anymore. I want to be more girly, so I'm going to try." Konan embraced me in a hug.

"I'll help you." She said and I hugged her back for the first time, "Thank you." I said.

It was hard for me to fall asleep that night but I did it. It was now morning and I was heading downstairs where everyone else was already eating. I stepped into the kitchen, "Morning Sakura!" I heard a million voices saying at the same time.

"Looking good today Sakura, those clothes match you." Sasori said and it made me blush a little. I was wearing black skinny jeans with a couple of holes as designs and a white shirt with a cherry blossom branch coming up from my right thigh to my left shoulder.

I smiled and said good morning back. I saw Itachi with his back towards me and while he was cooking something and I was happy I didn't have to make eye contact.

My heart stopped when my eyes looked at the two empty chairs next to each other.

"Sit here Sakura!" Konan said while she moved to sit in one of the open seats and let me sit in her seat. She just saved my life.

I went over to sit next to her and I whispered a thank you while everyone was in their own conversation.

I couldn't take my eyes off of Itachi, I didn't want to keep staring at him but I couldn't help myself. He turned around with two plates in his hands and stopped midway to his step. He looked at the seat Konan was sitting on and then made eye contact with me. My heart began to pound in my chest and I turned my face away from his so he didn't see it still hurt. I felt Konan's hand on top of mine and she gently squeezed it to reassure me I would be ok.

My breathing became a little more stable when I felt the warmth of her hand. I turned my head a little to look at her and gave her a smile.

Suddenly a pale hand came in between me and Konan, then Itachi's face was only inches away from me and my heart began to pound in my chest again. I could smell his intoxicating sent and my mind went blank.

"Here you go Sakura, hope you enjoy your breakfast." He said before he went to his seat to eat his food. I smelled his minty breath.

I was frozen in place; I saw Itachi's face turn to look at me. That's when I snapped back into reality and began to eat the food he had made for me.

Soon everyone began to finish.

"We're going to an amusement park today, so let's get going everyone!" Tenten said.

"Ok Sasori, Hidan, and Deidara will start making the snacks and the lunches. Sasuke, Sai, Naruto, and Neji get the cooler and put plenty of waters, juice, and soda in there and don't forget the ice. I need the girls to pack any necessities we might need like sunblock or change of clothes, separate each person's clothes too. Pain and I will go to the back really quick to get some money out. Be ready by the time we get back. Shikamaru I'm going to need you to separate us into groups, there are 14 of us and we have five cars so I think we can manage. Also put pair us up in twos that way we know who our partner for the amusement park will be. That will be the person we get on all the rides with that way we're not choosing at the last minute while in a line." Itachi said already planning everything out in his head.

No wonder he's a doctor at such a young age sheesh.

Everyone nodded their head none the less and began to follow the orders that were given to us.

I was excited.

This would be my first time going to an amusement park, I wonder who would be my partner for the day.

**Sorry this chapter is so short, I'll make it longer next time! :D**


	21. Chapter 21

By the timethey had come back everything was ready and we were all packed.

"So who's partners with who?" Itachi asked as he walked in the door.

"Well let's see here," Shikamaru said picking up his list, "I will be partners with Temari, Neji with Tenten, Naruto with Hinata, Sai with Sasori, Pain with Konan, Sakura with Sasuke, and Itachi with Hidan. As for the who is going on what car; "Itachi, Sakura, Konan, and Pain will be in Itachi's car. Tenten, Neji, Naruto, Hinata, and Sasori will go in Sasori's car. Sai, Temari, Hidan, and I will be in the Hidan's car. " Shikamaru said finishing his list.

"Alright let's head to the cars then." Pain said as he opened up the doors again.

Carp I really didn't want to be in the same car as Itachi… well at least I'm not his partner. That would have been so awkward. I know he doesn't like me for a fact now…I mean if he did he would have said something by now, right?

Once we were all in the car Itachi was the one who drove off first and the rest followed. Itachi and Pain were sitting in the front while Konan and I were sitting in the back. I suddenly received a text message and I checked it.

"You ok?" Konan asked and I looked over to see her staring at me with a concern look on her face. I smiled knowing that she cared and I felt like she was the older sister I never had.

I texted her back.

-_Yea I'm fine, I'm sorry for making you worry x( I was stupid to think someone as great as Itachi could love someone like me. Thank you for all your help, but I think from now own I'll keep my mind the way it's always been :) – Sakura_

_-Don't say stuff like that! :( you were not stupid and Itachi isn't that great. And what do you mean you'll keep your mind the same? – Konan_

_-I always knew I would grow old and die alone…well without someone to love me that way at least. And yes he is. Itachi is the most amazing person in the world; I've never met a man like him. Since the first time I saw him he took my breathe away I really tried not to like him too much, because I knew this is how it would turn out. I guess my heart was just the stupid one right? Actually, I was thinking of leaving the house…I know that it must be awkward for Itachi now and he's done too much already. I can survive on my own :) I'll be fine. But please don't tell anyone. I want to tell everyone when we get back to your home. – Sakura_

I know she'll be mad and try to convince me to stay but I just can't look at him without feeling ashamed that I ruined someone so special. I was stupid to have even hoped he's return my feelings.

Five minutes have passed and I had not received another message from Konan, I'm guessing she didn't know what to say. We stopped at the gas station and Itachi and Pain got out of the car, I soon saw the rest of our group park to get some gas as well.

"Hey I'm going to buy some chocolate, want any?" Konan asked as she unbuckled her seat belt.

"No thank you." I said with a smile to let her know I still cared, and she smiled back. Maybe she hadn't read the text yet.

I looked forward to see Itachi and Pain standing in a line to pay for the gas they were about to get along with the other guys who were driving.

They seemed like they were all talking about something, well except Itachi he was reading something in his phone. It seems like he's mad about something. Even though I knew he would never like me the way I like him I can't take my eyes off of him. I don't know what it is, I've never really believed in magic until now. I mean if someone were to tell me that I was in a spell I wouldn't even argue.

Suddenly his faced turned and his eyes made eye contact with mine. My heart skipped a beat and I felt like my breath was taken away. I wanted to look away but my body wouldn't listen. He eventually sighed and looked back to his phone before he put it back in his pocket to take out money to pay for the gas. But instead of handing it to the guy in the register he handed it to Pain and began to walk back to the car. It didn't seem like Pain was surprised with his actions so maybe they always do this? Then again Pain doesn't seem to be surprised by much. Itachi was getting closer and closer. I know I didn't really have a reason to but my heart began to beat faster and faster.

I suddenly got a text message.

_-Did you not get my message? –Konan. _

I was confused, well maybe my message didn't go through. That would explain a lot.

I checked my sent messages and I wanted to jump off a bridge.

_-I always knew I would grow old and die alone…well without someone to love me that way at least. And yes he is. Itachi is the most amazing person in the world; I've never met a man like him. Since the first time I saw him he took my breathe away I really tried not to like him too much, because I knew this is how it would turn out. I guess my heart was just the stupid one right? Actually, I was thinking of leaving the house…I know that it must be awkward for Itachi now and he's done too much already. I can survive on my own :) I'll be fine. But please don't tell anyone. I want to tell everyone when we get back to your home. – Sakura_

_To:Itachi. _

….sent….to…ITACHI?!

No…no…

_-I sent the message that was meant for you to ITACHI! :'( - Sakura_

_To: Konan_

I thought as I looked up from my phone to see Itachi, who was just walking towards me, had disappeared. Maybe that's why he looked so angry a while ago; he's annoyed with me now.

I began to look for him but before I could he opened the door to the other side of the car that I was sitting on and got in.

My heart was beating so fast I thought I was going to have a heart attack.

"Sakura…" Itachi said in a deep voice and I felt like I was trapped in his spell again.

I panicked and I tried to run away. I opened the door from the car and tried to get out but my dumb ass forgot to unbuckle my seat belt by the time I unbuckled it Itachi had already slammed the door shut, locked it, and was no more than 2cm away from me. I was scared to turn around.

I was suddenly glad that the side mirrors and the back mirrors were tinted.

"Turn around Sakura." He said and I felt his warm breath tickle the back of my neck. I suddenly felt the rush of blood going to my face.

Why did I have to send him the message!?


	22. Chapter 22

**Ok first of all I want to thank ****emmawalters090**** for reading all of my chapters in one day and commenting on each and every one of them :') that really made my day.**

**Second of all I wanted to thank ****BloodRiddenPast**** for the review. It really made me want to update sooner so here it is :) hope everyone enjoys**

I turned around and had the worst in mind already.

"Sakura….what is this?" He asked showing me the message; I didn't look at him or at the message.

I didn't answer him.

"Sakura." His voice became firmer.

I didn't want to look at him, I was embarrassed.

"SAKURA." His voice said impatiently, I finally looked up to meet his eyes and I didn't know what to say.

"Why do you want to leave? Have I done something wrong? Do you not like it with us? What can I do to make you stay?" He asked almost begging. I was confused, why was he acting this way when he clearly didn't like me.

"I…I want to leave because …" I started and not once did his eyes leave mine, "it would be awkward for you if I stayed." I said.

"What? Why would it-" He said but cut himself off remembering what happened the night before, I was so unimportant to him that he forgot what had happened between us from yesterday. Gee that made me feel great.

"I thought that was a dream…of course it wasn't. Look Sakura please don't let what happened yesterday be the reason for you to go. Konan has taken a liking to you and if you leave she'll kill me." So he's doing this for her? Some how that makes it hurt a little more.

"…and I want you to stay. Please. Let me prove it to you that what you're feeling isn't one-sided." He said looking straight into my eyes with a serious look on his face.

"W-What do you mean it's not one-sided? Of course it's one-sided I'm the only one here who feels something for the other one." I said confused.

"Sakura I don't think you understand what I'm trying to tell you." Itachi said with a sighed.

"It's ok, I know you don't like me, you don't have to force yourself for my sake." I said already feeling bad that I'm making him say things he doesn't want to say.

"I guess there's only one thing I can do to convince you." He said and I looked at him with confused eyes.

He grabbed my chin and pulled my face closer to his until his lips met mine.

At that moment I didn't know what to think, or I should say I couldn't think. I forgot how to breathe the moment his lips met mine. I didn't know what this feeling was but I never wanted it to end.

Once his lips parted from mine I realized my body was lacking oxygen and I began to pant heavily.

What just happened?

"I'm going to prove that this isn't just one-sided. You're going to be my partner for today." He said declaring it as if it was the law. He took his phone out and sent a message to Sasuke.

I was confused…so Itachi likes me?

**I know it's short but I wanted to make a quick update for all of my fans that can't wait. **


	23. Chapter 23

I don't know what happened. Once moment I thought Itachi was going to murder me the next I'm his new partner and I think he just confessed he liked me.

No! Don't get your hopes up Sakura! If he liked you he would have told you yesterday Sakura, he's probably trying to show you that it's not awkward, even though I know it is, so I can stay.

I sighed and I snuck a peek at Itachi who was sitting next to me now, both Pein and Konan were sitting in the front of the car and there was an awkward silence between everyone. Itachi looked like he was really mad.

I gulped, "Ita-" I cut myself off, "Uchiha-san." I said trying to be more formal towards him to show him I was going to behave from now on, if he chose to keep me.

But the moment the word left my mouth I regretted it instantly. The whole atmosphere got worse. Did I say something? I looked up to see Itachi's eye looking down at me. But they weren't angry, more like they were hurt. Did I just hurt his feelings somehow?

I opened my mouth to say something but he turned his face before I could. My heart began to hurt, it was like an intense pain in my chest that didn't want to go away. What was this?

I clutch my hand on my chest to try to soothe the pain but nothing worked. I couldn't breathe…why? What was going on? I felt like all the oxygen was going away from me.

"I..I…" I couldn't say more than one letter. Please…help me…please..

"It.." I'm running out of air.

"Ita…"

Please…look at me…please.

"I..ta…" If you care for me at all please…look at me.

I opened my mouth but nothing came out anymore, I ran out of oxygen. Just then I saw Itachi's face turn around and face me. "Sakura!?" He screamed and caught the attention of both of the passengers in the front.

I looked up at him and for the first time I saw every emotion written across his face. He…cared.

"What's wrong?! Sakura!" He said panicking as he tried to examine me to find to source of whatever was making me unable to breathe.

"Ita..chi…I…am…sorry." I barely managed to say with painful inhales of no air.

"What?" Itachi asked confused.

"I…can't…stop…liking…yo-" I never finished my sentence, before I knew it everything went black and I was suddenly standing in front of a white shining light.

**Author's POV**

"She's not breathing anymore! Her heart beat is faint and I could hardly feel it!" Itachi screamed as he began to panic.

"Give her CRP!" Konan screamed back and Pein tried to focus on the road. She pulled her cellphone out to call someone from the other car.

"Hello? Hinata? We have an emergency tell Tenten to call Temari and repeat what I say to you when she's on the line with her." She said thinking on her feet.

Meanwhile Itachi tilted Sakura's chin and placed his lips on top of hers as he began to give her two deep breathes before he began giving her compressions.

"Sakura has passed out in the car, she's not breathing and her heart suddenly got weak and stopped beating." Konan said as she monitored Itachi and Sakura's face.

"She's getting pale." She spoke through the phone.

"Come on Sakura breathe..." Itachi would whisper between compressions. "You can't…"

_You can't leave me yet…don't leave me at all._ Itachi thought all the while his heart was racing and aching at the same time.

He placed his lips on her cold one's one more time but he couldn't bring himself to give her oxygen anymore. He froze in fear, his parents came to mine and he didn't know how to move anymore.

Pein and Konan hadn't noticed.

"Please…Sakura wake up." He whispered so low he was barely able to hear it.

Suddenly Sakura's eyes had snapped open and he body had lunged forward in attempts to catch her breathe again.

Itachi was taken aback but Sakura's body crashed with his and he instinctively wrapped his arms around her as if shielding her from something. She didn't say anything she was just breathing hard while her arms where in front of Itachi's chest, clutching onto his shirt pulling him closer to her. He wasn't complaining and he wasn't pulling away either.

"She just woke up, we'll fill you in on details when we park." She said before hanging up and staring at the two insanely obvious people in the back of the seat. Really how couldn't they see?

Sakura's breathing slowing became regular.

_He smells so nice…he's sent relaxes me. I never want to move. _Sakura thought.

Itachi buried his face into her hair so his expression wasn't visible to the people in the front even though they had now stopped paying attention to them to respect their privacy.

_She smells sweat... _Itachi thought.

"Are you ok?" Itachi asked trying to keep his composure.

"I think so." Sakura said her voice still a bit raspy.

"What happened?" Itachi asked and his arms tightened around her reflexively remembering what had just happened a few seconds ago.

"I'm not sure. I felt bad because I saw that I made you upset somehow and when I tried to apologize for whatever I had done you had turned away and I suddenly had a really bad pain in my chest then I suddenly couldn't breathe…" Sakura explained twitching in response to the memory.

"I'm sorry." Itachi whispered.

"You didn't-" Sakura began but was cut off by Itachi's voice.

"I was the reason why you went through that." He said holding her tighter for a second before letting her go in order to look at her. Sakura almost groaned in protest.

Itachi found it cute and smiled at her.

Sakura was star struck as she looked at the breath taking smile. "I'm glad you're ok, but are you sure you're up to this now? What if it happens again?" He asked concerned for her safety.

Sakura looked up with innocent eyes, "I think I'll be fine, this is the first time this has happened to me." Sakura said with a smile, she was glad to know that Itachi wasn't angry at her and that he actually cared.

"Besides you're my partner and I wouldn't give it up for the world." She said giving him a bright smile.

Itachi could no longer hold back, he extended his arms and cages her in a hug. It was all he could do from keeping himself from pouncing her in front of his friends.

And just like that something inside Itachi sparked. He knew he couldn't stop it now.


	24. Chapter 24

**First I would like to say thank you to all of my fans that reviewed I greatly appreciate it :)**

**Secondly I would like to say to the rest of you that I am greatly disappointed in all of you for not reviews (for those of you who didn't review). I was trying my best to do quick updates but I got very few reviews from it -_- which has me now thinking that I don't want to review as fast anymore. **

**I updated this chapter in honor of all of those who did review**

**Thank you and I hope you enjoy ^-^**

Once at the amusement park parking lot they all got out of their cars and were _lucky_ enough to be able to find enough parking for all of their cars that were all next to each other. That's why they woke up early.

"Ok let's go." Konan said excited as she intertwined her fingers with Pein's.

"Don't forget if any of gets separated from the group that we're to meet back at this car for lunch at 4pm." Itachi said standing very close to me.

I looked up and heard a mixture of screams and laughs. My eyes just sparkled as I saw the high falls and huge backwards turns.

"Itachi you sly man you." Tenten said wiggling her eyebrows at him.

"What?" He asked calmly and innocently.

"Oh I don't know, but it seems like you and Sakura are on a date." Tenten said making me blush in the process.

"Aw! Sakura you look so cute!" Tenten said only making my already pink face red.

"It's not …a date." I said trying to defend Itachi. "He never asked-"

"In that case why don't you be my date? If I ask first I can steal you away from him." She said with a wink as she ignored Neji's protest.

"Sakura would you be my-" She was cut off by Itachi putting his hands on my shoulders and pulling me in close and tilting my face to face him.

"Would you like to go on a date right now?" Itachi asked looking straight into my eyes as I looked back with shock, happiness, and confusion.

"Yes!" I said a little too quickly and excitedly.

Tenten could only laugh at what she had just caused.

"Itachi could get any girl can't he?" Sasori said laughing before throwing me a smile that said he approved before turning to walk to the line of, surprisingly, few people.

I heard that amusement parks were always full.

Itachi then grabbed my hands and intertwined his fingers with mine. I looked up at him questionably, like 'did you know you're holding my hand' kind of look. He only smiled at me, "This is a date right?" He asked with a smirk that made me smelt inside. I could only nod because my voice refused to speak.

We all went inline so it made it seem like the line was bigger than what it actually was, once Itachi paid for _all _of our ticket we all moved went to the other gate where they would check our tickets. As we were walking there I saw a few people looking strangely at us but I honestly didn't care. These people were my new family.

As we walked in I couldn't stop myself from bouncing like a little girl. I heard Itachi's musical laugh behind me he only walked a little faster to keep up with my bouncing body. He wasn't embarrassed or ashamed to be holding my hand in public and I couldn't help the butterflies that were building in my stomach.

I saw a few girls looking at Itachi before their eyes traveled down and saw him holding my hand and then they scowled at me. Girls are weird creatures.

"Let's get on that one first!" I said as I pointed to the one that looked like it had the biggest drop.

"Excited aren't you?" Konan said with a smile before we all began to walk to that one.

"I'm going to f-faint!" Hinata admitted once we were half way through the line. I must admit that the closer we got to the front of the line the more nervous I got.

We were finally to the front of the row and Itachi sat next to me. It went in pairs of twos and I was excited but nervous.

Itachi grabbed my hand and squeezed it lightly. Once we were all the way on top I didn't know what to feel, we were soon falling and it felt like my organs were being dragged to my brain and…. I liked it. I couldn't stop laughing, the wind hitting my face, the feeling of being free, the rush of adrenaline. I loved it all.

I raised my hands as if I was flying and I closed my eyes to enjoy the wind hitting my face. I heard Itachi's low chuckle beside me and Hinata's, Deidara's, and Hidan's screams.

Once we were off the ride, too soon if you ask me, we walked out while the next group got on. As we were walking out of the ride there was what looked like a small store. But the closer we got to it the more pictures I was able to see.

"These are the pictures that are taken of us while we were on the ride." Itachi explained seeing my face.

"There were cameras?" I asked as my mouth made an O shape. He only nodded before pointing to our picture. I looked happy…and beautiful. Itachi was only looking at me with a smile on his face and the most loving eyes I'd seen. While Hinata was screaming for dear life, Naruto was laughing, Sasuke, Pein, Neji, Sai, and Shikamaru all looked stotic and not a smile on their face, Deidara and Hidan were screaming their lungs out and everyone else either had their eyes closed or they were smiling.

"Yes I'd like to buy that one." I heard Itachi's voice say as he pulled out his wallet. "Yes wallet size." He said, I was too busy looking at everyone's faces to see which ones he was getting.

"Here." He said handing me a photo. It was me and him, it made me smile.

"I bought one for you and for me, that way we can have it everywhere we go and we can always remember today." He said with a smile and I just wish I could kiss him.

"Well aren't we the romantic." Hidan said giving him the 'smooching' face.

"Aren't I always?" Itachi said playing along while the rest of us laughed at his response. I liked it here; I never felt like I belong anywhere with anyone, but with them…I feel like this is my home. Like I was meant to be with these people; they all understand me and they don't judge me. They care for me and …love me.

I never wanted anything more.

Soon we were going to every ride and having so much fun that I thought it had to be a dream. We played a few games and Itachi won me a giant teddy bear, a giant bunny, and giant kitty. I was so happy.

"Step right up and test your love!" A man spoke as he stood in front of a door.

"Oh! Come on Neji!" Tenten said pulling him to the man while the rest of us followed so we could stay in a group. I noticed all the girls were carrying some kind of stuffed animal that their boyfriends had won them…so did that make Itachi my boyfriend?

"Well, well, well. Looks like we have believers in their love. Would you like to test your love?" The man spoke to them and eyed us behind them and began to speak to us as well.

"It only cost $5 for person. You and your significant other will be blind folded and walk inside where you have no idea what awaits you. You have to trust your love to make the right choice with you and there is no talking. If you make it to the other end without letting go of each other's hands that you win. At the very end the last test would be to prove if you're love is meant to be or not. Once you make a full circle you will end up back to this door, without a word you need to kiss. But you only have once chance and if you miss it's because one of the two did not want to." The man said as he finished explaining. Everyone was suddenly interested.

"We'll go in too." Konan said.

"Us too!" Temari said.

"A-And us." Hinata said as well.

I didn't want to vote Itachi into something he didn't want to do.

"We'll do it as well." Itachi's voice said it clearly and firmly. I looked up only to see the determination in his eyes.

"Alright, get ready to test your love then." The man said before he began to walk to us.


	25. Chapter 25

**Sorry for updating so late but I hope this chapter makes up for it :)**

Everyone was slowly stepping in with their partner and soon it was Itachi's and my turn. I turned my head to see him looking back down to me, for a second I almost forgot what we were going to do. Then he suddenly grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers together I looked down for a second to see the sight that made me want to fly but before I could look back up my sight was taken from me.

"Is it too tight?" The man asked and I shook my head before I felt him leave me personal space.

"Too tight?" He soon asked Itachi which with he only replied with a polite, "No."

"Remember if you let each other go you lose. There are people inside to make sure you don't cheat and you don't get hurt. If you fall you can continue as long as you don't let go. Now step forward."

We were soon walking inside of God knows where, the music was nice and soothing I felt like I was going through some life changing experience. I squeezed his hand lightly and he pulled me closer at first it felt like I was falling but then I felt something hard yet soft and warm. I smelled Itachi's sent and I knew I'd be ok.

I extended one of my hands to feel where we were and I found that everything is soft and fluffy. I don't know where we were but everything felt like heaven. Everything felt like it was intensified and I could feel like I could see even thought I was blind folded. I began to laugh like a little kid as a got closer to the wall and pulled Itachi with me, I knew we were face to face now. We weren't moving but that was fine by me. I stepped closer and laid my head on his chest to breathe in his scent, then I felt his big, strong, warm hands place themselves on my head and pull me closer. I soon felt his chin on my head and his breath blowing against my hair.

I wanted to say something but we weren't allowed to talk. He soon removes his head from onto of mine and his hand as well, we began to walk again but I kept my hand out to feel everything around me. Soon everything stopped and I felt the sun beaming on my face.

"Now kiss. You only have one chance if you miss that means one of you two didn't want to." We heard the man's voice again. It went by too fast.

I lifted myself on my tiptoes; if we don't kiss that means I know my answer. And I can move on without hurting my heart.

I waited for the warmth of his lips to meet mine but they didn't. I soon began to panic and loose confidence and I slowly got off of my tiptoes. But then warm hands wrapped themselves around my waste and my lips felt like they were on fire. The world stopped and I wanted to stay in this moment forever. But I soon had to part for lack of air.

The blind fold fell off and I saw Itachi's face smiling down at me.

"So you wanted to kiss me too huh?" He said with a smirk before he took my hand in his and we walked back to the group that had seemed to have left to win more prizes. I couldn't even respond I was still in shock and in heaven.

_Too?_ That means he wanted to kiss me?

I peeked up to see him smiling a smile I'd never seen him smile. He looks so happy right now. I didn't know he liked amusement parks so much. (_Yes her being clueless because he's obviously happy that she's with him lol)_

The rest of the day went by in a daze; I really didn't know what was happening I just knew that I was happy and I didn't want to go home.

I didn't want to think about my life before I met Itachi it was horrible.

I wanted to kiss him again but I didn't know if I should. Before I knew it, it was dark and we were heading back to the car.

I didn't realize how much my feet hurt until I sat down.

"Owwww." I complained while holding my feet.

"Here let me see." Itachi said as he pat his knee, I didn't want to bother him with it so I blushed and tried to ignore it. But Itachi wasn't having any of that and he lifted my legs up and laid them on his lap. He took my shoes off and saw my red feet.

"Why didn't you tell me you were tired?" He asked now glaring at me. I shrunk in my seat.

"I didn't feel it until I sat down." I admitted hoping he'd forgive me.

"It's because she was so happy to be next to you." Konan said and I blushed.

"You guy's looked happy together today…it was nice." Pein said and I swore I saw a smile.

"Is that so?" Itachi said with a smirk and I couldn't help but laugh.

"I love you guys." I said holding back tears of joy. Before I knew it my body flung itself onto Itachi's arms, "Thank you for saving me." I said no longer able to hold my tears.

The moment Itachi walked into my life was the moment my life began to get better.

But what I didn't know was that life was about to get complicated.


	26. Chapter 26

Today would be the first day I would go back to school since I moved away from my parents.

I know a lot of rumors have been spread about me since I've been gone. Seriously that school can't go one day without rumors. When I was walking downstairs only Konan and Pein were sitting on the table while Itachi was making the food.

"Morning." I said with a smile as I looked at them, they greeted me with the same response and I looked up to see Itachi only to see him looking back at me. I blushed and looked away. That kiss was still very engraved in my head and I couldn't get it out.

Soon everyone began to pile inside the kitchen.

"Alright we'll start walking." Temari said and looked at me but before she could say anything I felt Itachi put his arm around my shoulder.

"Sorry I'll be taking her to school today." He said and I couldn't do anything but blush. She just smiled.

"Sakura will show you what a real woman is like, isn't that right?" She said throwing me a wink before walking away.

"You two are dating!?" Deidara screamed while chocking on his food.

I didn't know what to say, are we? U looked up to see Itachi's reaction and he only smirked.

"She's mine, don't get any funny ideas." I'm his? That made me happy but annoyed at the same time. But I didn't want to say anything in fear I'd sound or look stupid.

"Let's go Sakura." He said and stood up and I followed his actions.

Once inside his car I felt nervous.

"You like me right Sakura?" HE asked while he turned on his car.

"Y-Yes." I said already assuming he knew but just wanted to hear it.

"Good…don't like anyone besides me." He said looking seriously into my eyes.

"Of course not." I said confidentially.

"There is a problem…" He said while driving out of his parking space.

"We won't officially date until you turn 18…I'd rather do this legally, and also I want to make sure you love yourself before you love me. You can't truly love anyone until you love yourself." He said and I finally thought about what he meant. He could get in trouble if someone were to report him and he's a doctor.

"I understand…I'll wait for you, please wait for me too." I said but I knew he could always find another girl.

We were in front of the school too soon for my liking; I think this was the first time I didn't want to be in school.

"Will I see you after school?" I asked.

"No, sorry but I don't get out of work today until 6pm, but please walk home with Sasuke. I don't want you to be alone." Itachi said and I was glad he didn't see my face fall.

"Ok, I'll see you later today then." I said putting on a fake smiling before getting out of the car. I waved goodbye before watching him drive away.

"Looks like you got here just in time." I heard Sasuke's voice say and I saw him walking with Naruto towards me.

"Come on I'll walk you to class, I think you'll be ok with Naruto in there. Naruto and Hinata will be near you at all times now. I feel like the girls in this school won't like how you've come back." Sasuke said plainly.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused, am I different now than I was four days ago?

He eyed me from my head to my toes and raised an eyebrow, almost as if saying "you're kidding right?"

Then I realized, this would be the first time anyone has ever seen me wear clothes that actually fit to my body instead of wearing clothes that were ten time too big.

"You get it now? This school is made up of people who like to put others down to make themselves feel better, if anyways tries to look better than them they get defensive and attack like wild animals. That's why AKATSUKI was formed in the first place. So try not to attract too much attention to yourself." I nodded my head. I didn't want to cause any more problems for them.

We finally made it to our class and Sasuke only waved a single goodbye before walking to his calss. I went to the back and Naruto followed.

"Who's that?"

"A new student?"

"She's pretty."

I heard people whispering. Do I look that different?

"Sakura!" I heard Hinata shout and run up to us.

"Did she just say Sakura?" A girl's voice said in disgust.

"Haruno Sakura? What did she do? Hore around with men to get those clothes?"

"I bet she did."

"What a slut."

I don't know what I did wrong….

"Enough!" Hinata said while she slammed her books down on the table.

"You will not bad mouth my friend anymore!" I was shocked.

"That's right, if I hear anyone else say anything about Sakura you'll have to deal with AKATSUKI. You tramps at this school need to realize you'll never get a man with that personality of yours." Naruto said already pissed.

"No Naruto don't say that, she's not worth your time. Why don't you come hang out with us instead, we know how to show guys a good time." A girl said seductively while a group of her friends joined in and they did that in front of Hinata! The nerve of some girls.

"I would never go out with the likes of you. You call Sakura a slut yet you guys are the ones throwing yourself at guys, any guys! You lost your virginity at age 11 and you call her a slut!? How dare you! Now shut up before you really get me angry." He warned before they silently went to their seats while a few of them ran out the door crying.

"Thank you Naruto and Hinata." I said, if it wasn't for them who knows what they would have done to me.

"Hey there cutie." I heard a man's voice said but paid no attention to it as a lot of men say that to other girls around me who are actually cute.

"Hey you," He said put this time he touched my shoulder, I automatically pulled away.

"What do you want?" I answered reflectively, I was usually picked on by girls and guys so I can give them my money to just to embarrass me.

"Want to go out with me? I think you're really sexy." The man said with hunger in his eyes.

"No thank you, I already have someone." I said before walking away, I heard a couple people gasp.

"She has a boyfriend? Who is it?"

"I heard she came out of an expensive looking car today."

"I heard she was walking with Sasuke and Naruto."

While the class was trying to figure out whom I was talking about I sat down on the table with a satisfied smirk knowing no one will know of my precious Itachi.

I won't get pushed around anymore. Itachi has taught me to love myself for myself. And I will love myself if it means I get to love him.


	27. Chapter 27

Once the class had started all I could think about was Itachi. I missed being around him and all I wanted was to be near him.

"what!? That's Sakura!?" I heard someone "try" to whisper, but failing miserably at it. I guess the clothes I wear now is a big change from the clothes I wore every day that were baggy, old, and dirty.

"Who does she think she is? Just because she got new clothes she thinks she can just hang around Sasuke?" I heard more voices talking.

"Where did she even get the money for them?"

"Maybe she was sleeping with guys for money." One girl said and my heart began to hurt with their insults. It's not like that…

"Yea, I heard she got out of an expensive looking car today."

"What a whore."

I wanted to cry…why did they always have to put me down?

"That's enough!" Naruto suddenly shouted and startled even the teacher.

"The next person to say anything about Sakura will be dealt with AKATSUKI!" Naruto was furious, I wanted to cry. Not because I was sad anymore, but because I finally have real friends.

The bell rang not long after that and I was walking with Hinata and Naruto but there was suddenly a commotion and I was separated from them and dragged to the girl's bathroom. Before I knew it there were around six girls standing before me.

"Do you think you're better than us now? Just because you got new clothes by sleeping around like the whore you are." One girl said while she pushed me against the wall, hard.

I was already used to be treated like this by people. For some reason I forgot the kind of life I lived in the last 3 days while I was with Itachi, but now I feel like my dream has just ended and I finally woke up.

I didn't say anything, I just looked down and waited for them to take their feelings out on me.

"Don't ignore me bitch!" One girl said before slapping me across the face so hard that my face turned to the point where the other side of my face recoiled against the wall. Another one punched me in the stomach and I lost strength in my legs and slowly slipped to the floor.

"You think you're so pretty because you have this long hair that's actually fixed now?" One girl said as she grabbed a hand full of my hair and turned my head like a rag doll. "You don't need this hair right Sakura? Why don't you let us help you cut it?" She said while one of her friends handed her scissors.

I…I finally liked my hair and now I was going to lose it. I always wondered why I never just fought back…

"AH!" I heard the girls scream in pain and suddenly the weight of my head was normal again and the scissors fell to the floor in front of me.

"Sorry not on my watch, but this little stunt you guys tried to pull is going to earn you some quality time with us." Temari said twisting the girls hand on her back, she kicked the back of her patella and she fell to the floor on her knees.

"Well then I guess we'll have to make sure you learn your lesson so you don't do this again huh? How about breaking your arm?" She said with a smirk on her face before pulling and popping her arm out of her socket.

"AH!" You heard the girl cry in pain while she fell to the floor panting.

"Let's get out of here." The rest of the girls said as they tried to run.

"I don't think so?" I heard Tenten's voice and I found her leaning against the door as she locked it and pointed a knife at them.

"Get on your knees." She said and they obeyed her. "We'll have to teach you girls a lesson, next time think twice before messing with Sakura." She said before roughly grabbing their hair and pulling it back. Her knife went through their hair like butter, "since you guys were so kind to offer a haircut to Sakura, I gave you guys one as well." She said before pushing the last girls head down roughly before walking to me and extending her hand for me to take. The same hand that just did all this in front of me. I took it without fear, they're my friends. They won't hurt me.

"Are you ok?" She asked looking at my swollen check in concern.

"I'm fine," I said with a smile, "thank you for saving me." I said and they only held my hand in theirs before walking out of the bathroom. When they finally opened the door there was already a small crowd.

"Move aside!" Temari demanded and just like that a passage was made for us. A few girls went in the restroom to check on the other girls but I didn't care if they were hurt or not. They brought it on themselves.

"Don't worry, no one will hurt you as long as we're around. Always keep your phone with you and text or call us if anything happens. Don't ever trust another girl or go with another girl alone unless one of us are with you. It seems like these girls are starting to get more violent with the spread of the rumors.

I only nodded my head and let them lead me to my next class where I had Sasuke.


	28. Chapter 28

This school seems to have gone from bad to worse in four days; I can't believe how many girls want to hurt me because of some few stupid rumors! What are the rumors anyways?

As I walked from class to class I heard whispers but couldn't quite make them out, I saw people staring at me and quickly turning away once I made eye contact, and I saw girl pointing and laughing once I saw them.

I didn't know what rumors were being spread about me but I just wanted to run home and into Itachi's arms-

Wow, rewind. Did I just think that?!

I need to get my mind off of him for a while, sure we went on something most people would consider at date, and we kissed…but…what does it all mean?

"Don't space out." I heard Sasuke's voice next to me, I turned in surprise to see him looking at me.

"When did you get here?" I asked.

"A little while ago, I saw you spacing out. It's dangerous to space out in a school like this, especially when you're the center of gossip." That's right…I was.

"Come on we'll walk together to the auditorium for the announcement. " he said and I only nodded my head.

"By the way do you know what this meeting is about?" I asked him knowing he wasn't going to tell me but hoping he would.

"You'll see." He said with a smirk and I had a bad feeling about it already.

Soon it was time for the announcement and I could see all the chairs beginning to fill up.

"Why am I back here?" I asked Temari and Tenten who were standing next to me.

"You ask a lot of questions." Temari said and laughed at my confused expression.

"By the way where is Hinata?" Tenten asked and I began to look around for her but she was nowhere to be found.

"She's having a make-out session with her boyfriend let the two love birds be." Temari said and I had almost forgot that they were a couple for a minute.

"Settle down everyone." I heard Sasuke's voice through the microphone say and suddenly everyone got quiet. Wow people were really scared of AKATSUKI.

"As you may all know there are a lot of rumors surrounding a certain student, Sakura Haruno. I understand that you people have no life and entertain yourselves by ruining other people's life's but this one I cannot let you hurt. I want to make a public announcement that all those rumors are fake, and Sakura Haruno is now OFFICIALLY a member of AKATSUKI."

WHAT?!

There were whispers everyone, people really looked shocked.

"If you mess with Sakura Haruno you mess with all of us." I hadn't realized that Temari was pulling me forward and onto the wide open stage until I heard gasps and more whispers.

I tried to run back but it was already too late.

"Welcome our new member, Sakura Haruno." Sasuke said while handing me what looked to be like a dangerous weapon. I didn't even know what to do with it.

"As of today she will be taught special training, so if there is still anyone who wants to pick a fight with her. Go ahead we encourage you, but I warn you now, it will be videotaped and published."

What? No don't tell people to try and kill me! What are you doing Sasuke?

I looked out into the crowd that was only staring at me with shock, well at least from the few faced I could see.

"That is all, you are dismissed." He said and they slowly one by one got off of their seats and left the auditorium.

"What are you doing Sasuke?" I asked flinging the dangerous weapon he had given me.

He took it away from me after a while of me swinging it, "Don't worry, this way they'll leave you alone. I doubt many people will try and pick on you now. If anyone only the people who have a death wish will."

"You say it like it's so simple." I said but smiled in thanks anyways. "So what were the rumors about me?" I asked.

"Well there was one that said you were a prostitute and slept with men to get your clothes." Tenten said while she placed a finger on her chin so signify that she was remembering what she had heard.

"I heard that you went down on the guy who gave you a ride this morning." Temari said and I blushed remembering it was Itachi.

"I-I-I could never.. I mean…it's weird." I just stopped talking when I realized the more I said the stupider I looked.

School was soon over and I began to walk home alone because they had to stay to sign some papers, though they insisted that I waited for them I insisted I could be fine on my own. Besides Sasuke gave me back that cool knife.

"You guys help me." I heard a voice say almost in a begging tone.

"No, I'm sorry I'd rather they have you then me." One girl said and I began to walk to the voices, what was going on?

"What? I thought we were friends please! Help me!" A weeping voice said with pain in her throat.

"If you don't leave now we'll rape all of you." A deep voice said and I stopped in my tracks.

"What?" One girl asked in alarm.

Crap! I need help, I took out my phone and began to scroll down the list of very small contacts.

-_Help! Danger! Park! Hurry! – Sakura_

I send that message to Sasuke, knowing there was no time to explain everything in detail. Hopefully he gets here soon.

"You have five seconds to make up your mind."

I took out the knife Sasuke gave me and hoped to god that I would at least hold this right. Yea I was oblivious to knifes, but this was a combat knife.

"Five, four, three, two, o-"

"AH!" The girls screamed as they ran away and abandoned their friend.

"If you don't make so much noise we promise we won't make it hurt…too much." The man spoke while he laughed and, what sounded like, his two other friends laughed with him.

"No, please let me go. I'll pay you, just pleas-" Her sentence was cut off with a hard slap.

I even twitched when I heard it.

"Shut up!" The man said.

"No, please don't touch me there!" That's it, I couldn't wait any longer.

"Stop right there!" I said with my knife pointed to them and my phone in my hand with 911 already dialed.

"Let her go or I'll call the cops!" I said looking at the three men and at the blond girl with tears in her eyes.

"Ha! You think you can beat all three of us?" One man said as he ran towards me, I guess my bluff didn't work. I quickly put my phone away and tried to move out of his way, only barely dodging him. He stumbled and I took that opportunity to burry my knife on his thigh, his screams of pain were probably heard all the way in the streets.

"You bitch!" He yelled and I pulled my knife out and stepped back, as he tried to cover his bleeding wound I glanced at the man who was still holding the crying girl.

"Let her go!" I repeated.

"Well aren't you tough." He said, "get her!" He commanded the other guy who was standing there. At that point the blond girl bit down on the man's arm hard enough to cause him to bleed, he released her and jumped on top of the man running towards me. I took that opportunity to shank him in the stomach, he fell to the floor soon enough then there was just one man who was standing.

He suddenly smirked, I automatically turned around and the guy who was once on the floor trying to stop the bleeding from his thigh in front of my face and in a second he held the knife and my back was pressed against a wall.

I felt something cold and sharp on my throat. I opened my eyes to see the knife that was once in my had being pressed against my throat.

"Let her g-" came the cries of the blond girl but they were quickly hushed when the man pressed her face against the wall, hard.

"You've made us quite angry, this won't be fun for you." The man spoke in such a sinister way that I wanted to scream out for help but was held back by fear.

"I suggest you let them go before you get yourself in a situation you really don't want to be in." I heard that musical velvet voice I wanted to hear all day.

"Ita…chi…" I barely managed to say.

He looked at me and I saw his eyes turn murderous.

"I said, LET HER GO!" He screamed.

"You and what army." The man holding the blond girl asked.

I saw Itachi give him one of the coldest stares I've ever seen. He began to walk to the man who had a knife to my throat.

"Take another step and I'll cut her!" He screamed and Itachi was behind him in a matter of seconds, he got his arm that held the knife to my throat and broke his arm. The man fell with cries of pain as he held his arm. He turned to look at the man next to the girl who was now in pain from the amount of pressure he was using to push her against the wall.

"I'm not afraid of a cowardly man who attacked women, no less teenage girls."

The man ran for his life but was caught by Sasuke and the rest of the group who got there a little late but it's better than not coming at all.

"Are you ok?" Itachi asked as he observed my neck.

"Yes…thank you." I said before throwing myself into his arm.

He pet my head and held me close. I felt so comfortable in his arms, I didn't want him to ever let me go.


	29. Chapter 29

**Sorry it took so long for me to update but my computer crashed along with the rest of my memory, which of course had to include my stories. Not just this one, but all of them. I had at least seven other stories that I was planning to work on after this one. So you can see why I'm slightly upset at the turn events but life goes on. **

**The full story I had for this which included the plot, climax, ending, and so forth all got erased. So this story might turn out differently then what I had originally planned it to. I will try to come up with a ending and everything else for this story but if any of you have any good ideas for this story now is the time to tell me. **

**You can message me your ideas or put them in your review for this chapter. Any help will be appreciated and will be taken into consideration. Thank you. Now on to the story. **

**I apologize ahead of time if this chapter is not the best of chapters. **

I was still crying in his arms when we were home.

"Oh my god! Sakura! Thank god you're safe, I heard what happened. I almost had a heart attack." Konan said as she barged through the door with Pein following behind her.

"I'm fine." I said as I clinged onto Itachi. I wasn't scared anymore. Actually I was only in shock from what happened five minutes after it happened. Right now I'm just enjoying the warmth of the man I now know I have a major crush on.

Yes I admitted it. I like Itachi Uchiha, I really really really like him.

I know I'm just using this as an excuse to be near him but that is enough for me. The more I was thinking about everything that's happened today the more I began to look at life for what it's really for.

Itachi is a very attractive, hell, a very hot man who any woman would kill to be with. I am the girl everyone made fun of and made joked about.

I want to be able to be near Itachi sometimes. I know that he probably knows I like him but I need to give my confession to him clearly. I just don't know how.

"You alright Sakura?" Sasuke asked as he walked in the door with Naruto.

"Yea, I'm fine." I said and finally removed myself from Itachi , "did you get that girl home safe?" I asked.

"Yea. We also informed her parents on what's happened and they invited us to dinner tomorrow at six." Sasuke said.

"Wow! We got invites somewhere!" Deidara said excitedly.

"Actually," Sasuke said, "only Sakura, Itachi, Naruto, and myself were incited since they only knew about us."

" Aww." Deidara said getting sad for a moment before getting happy again and going off somewhere else.

"Who was that girl anyways?" I asked.

"You might know her actually, she's one of the girls that's "fighting", I guess you can say, with Karin for being the top most popular girl in our school. Mostly because of their money so none of their friends are actually their friends." He said and I suddenly remember all of her "friends" running away and basically leaving her for dead. I felt sorry for her, if that's what being popular is about I'd rather be a loser. "Her name is Ino Yamanaka."

**Again sorry it's so short, I only wrote with the idea I was going with before. Now I have writes block and I'll try to fix it as soon as possible .**

**Until next time everyone! :) **


	30. Chapter 30

Itachi drove me to school again and I couldn't help but be happy with the fact that I have another day with Itachi, it's a silly way to think about it but every day I have with him is a blessing with me. I'm not stupid, I know that he's been extremely nice to me, but honestly look at him! Any girl would kill to be with him so why would he want someone like me? I decided last night that I would do this. I will tell Itachi…

"Please take care of yourself, if anyone gives you any trouble call Sasuke immediately." He said as he dropped me off again.

I took in a deep breath, "Itachi there is something I need to talk to you about." I said trying to not look at him.

"Ok." He said and turned off his engine, crap I suddenly felt so small. He turned to me and I wanted to run away. No! I can't I have to do this, the longer I wait the more problems I'm going to have.

"You look very nice today by the way, I didn't get to tell you earlier sorry." He said as if he didn't know he just made my heart skip a beat, I looked down at what I was wearing and thought it was a simple white shirt and light blue skinny jeans.

"T-Thank you." I said blushing madly, but I was trying to not get distracted.

"Do you have a fever?" He asked as he placed his hand on my forehead. Ok too close.

"No, I'm fine. Itachi look I'm very thankful that you give me rides to school and all but maybe that should stop." I said not wanting to meet his eyes.

"Why?" He asked, I was about to lie to him when he grabbed my chin and made me face him.

"And tell me the truth." He said and I couldn't think of anything at that point, damn! Why does he have to be so damn cute!

"Girl's think that I'm your whore and I'm doing nasty things to you so you can buy me things…I'm sorry. I didn't want to give you a bad reputation by being nice to me. If you stop giving me rides the rumors will stop." I said not even attempting to lie as I looked at his eyes. He looked angry, I knew he would be.

"Who called you a whore?!" He demanded.

"Huh?" I asked confused, I can't believe he's mad about that.

"Who dared call you such a thing?! You are nothing of the sort!" He said even madder than before.

"Just some girls who like you." I answered truthfully.

"Well I'm not going to stop giving you rides, I do it because I want to. I don't care what they say about me, but when they say something about you I'll raise hell. You make sure to tell them that next time." He said and I couldn't be happier. I couldn't control my body any longer.

I threw my arms at him and I held him close. "Please don't ever like those girls, you're too good for them." I said uncontrollably and I regretted the moment I said it. Will he be mad now.

"They're not my type…but are you worried that I might?" He said as he pulled me back to see my face. Am i?

I got nervous and tried to run out of the car but he stopped me.

"You seem to be very red, why don't you take the day off?" He said getting so close to my face that I thought that I was going to faint. I couldn't think straight. He sat back in his seat and I had my seat belt again before I realized that we were already driving away.

"Where are we going? I have school, you have work!" I said and he took out his phone.

"Sasuke? Yea it's me, let the school know that Sakura is performing AKATSUKI duties will you? Yea, she'll be with me." He said before hanging up.

"Wait! You have work don't you?" I asked.

"No, today is my day off." He said and I didn't care that I wasn't going to school anymore.

"I want to spend some time with you. There is something I need to find out." He said and I wondered what he was talking about but I didn't ask.

"So…what did you like about Amy?" I asked and something in my chest began to pound against my rib cage.

I knew I liked Itachi, but this happens when I like someone?

"If I'm honest with you…will you try to take me out of your life?" I asked.

"I will never want you to leave my life Sakura, no matter what. You can be as honest as you want to be with me. I'll accept everything about you." He said and I took a shot I knew I was going to fail, but if Itachi will remain by my side I don't care.

"Itachi I like you." I said, "not just as a friend. I know that my feelings will never be returned the way I wish they could be but I need you to know. You are the best thing that's ever happened to me and I never want to lose you. I know that we haven't known each other for very long and that I'm not the perfect girl and I'm not the prettiest, or skinniest, or the best suited for you. But I want you to know my feelings, it's fine that you don't like me the way I like you, I just want you to stay close to me. Please…don't leave me." By the time I reached the end I had already began to cry. I didn't want to but they just came out. I know that I said I don't care if he doesn't return my feelings but it still hurts knowing he never will.

"Sakura." He said and I was afraid to open my eyes. My face was suddenly being turned and my lips were pressed against something soft, warm, and sweet. My eyes fluttered open and I noticed the car had stopped moving and Itachi's lips were what was pressed against my own. He parted his lips from mine and looked into my eyes.

What is this?

"Silly girl, you're beautiful in ever concept, incredibly smart, and any guy is lucky to be with you. Don't ever put yourself down. Can you guess my answer to what you just told me?" He asked but didn't let me answer before he kissed me again, I wrapped my arms around his neck instantly trying to pull him closer to me. I began to roam through his soft silky hair with my fingers and he began to suck on my lower lip and my mind was going crazy, I never felt anything like this before.

I began to pull on his hair out of instinct and I heard his growl lowly it only made me want to be closer to him. It was…hot to say the least.

I had to part my lips from him from lack of oxygen but that didn't stop him. He began to place feather like kisses on my neck and I made weird noises.

I covered my mouth in embarrassment. "I'm sorry, I guess I'm weird. I didn't mean to make those noises."

"You don't even know what you do to me." Itachi whispered in my ear as he held me close.

"I want to kiss you Itachi." I said boldly.

He laughed a bit, "I would love nothing more than to do just that, but please remember that I am also a man…if I continue I won't be able to hold back anymore. I don't want to hurt you, please just let me hold you like this for a bit." He said and I suddenly turned red.

I shouldn't be so careless. I thought, but I was happy…am I dreaming?


	31. Chapter 31

As he held me close to him I began to feel whole, like nothing in my life before this moment mattered.

"Itachi?" I spoke up, I wanted to hear it.

"Yes?"

"I'm new to this kind of thing…so I still don't know if you like me or if you're playing with my heart. I need a straight answer from you." I tried not to make my voice sound shaky.

He chuckled, "I like you Sakura if you're looking for love I don't think we're there yet. I'm not the best with my feelings either, I know that I like you and I want to protect you from everything. The very thought of you getting hurt drives me insane but I thought I was in love before but it turns out it wasn't even love. I just want to make sure we pace ourselves and don't jump in head first. I don't want someone to get hurt, especially you. If I were to turn into a person who hurts you I'd rather die."

I began to blush madly by then, "I think we should pace ourselves as well. I'm…still a virgin. At everything, so you're my first kiss." I admitted and tried to look away but he held my chin and made me face him.

Before I knew it I was being thrown to the back seat and he was on top of me.

"You really know how to push me over the edge don't you?" He said but before I answered his mouth covered mine and I fell into ecstasy again. My body always seemed to move on its own, I wrapped my arms around him to bring me closer, I wanted him to be so close to me that I was smothered by him.

Suddenly he began to attack my neck and I couldn't suppress the noises that began to escape my lips… they only made him bite harder which made me cry out in pleasure. What kind of relationship did we have? It seemed like pain was our motivation.

I began to dig at his back desperately trying to release all of the emotion that was being brought out by this man. He suddenly removed himself from me and I looked up at him with questioning eyes.

"I can't go any longer, if I do…" He didn't finish but the bulge in his pants told me I knew what he was talking about. Yes I am not an expert on dating, but I took health so I know when a man is erect or "hard".

I've never seen Itachi blush until that day. Was he embarrassed.

"Umm… Itachi do you need my assistance with that?" I asked pointing to his pants, I know woman can help get rid of those without having sex, what method it was I did not know. "I heard they're very painful if they're not taken care of." I said matter of factly but he looked at me as if I had just asked me to do a porno with him.

"Sakura…please stop tempting me. There is only so much a man can endure before he snaps." He said looking straight into my eyes with a clear sign of hunger in them.

"Are you hungry?" I asked.

"What?" He sounded baffled.

"You're eyes look hungry, do you want to eat something?" I asked tilting my head to the side, maybe food helped get rid of erections.

"That's it." He suddenly said before going back to the driver's seat and driving dangerously fast to what seemed like his house, to what I assumed would be where we would eat to help his…umm condition.

Once parked outside he opened the door then the back seat door and pulled me up and carried me bridal style. As he sped walked to the door and all but slammed it open before shutting it closed he began to basically sprint upstairs.

"The food is down there." I said pointing to the kitchen that we were walking by.

He didn't speak a word as we were suddenly in his room and he threw me on his bed before he locked the door behind him, he took off his shirt and was in nothing but his pants and boxers.

"Itachi?" I said blushing as I saw his god like body. I'm starting to think he's a model not a doctor.

"You pushed my limits Sa-ku-ra." He whispered in my ear and it send a shiver down my spine.

"It's time to take punishment for what you've done." He said as a smirk played on his lips, that smirk almost killed me.


	32. Chapter 32

Am I ready for this? And I don't mean physically, because physically I've been ready since the day I got my first period. Being mentally prepared is a deferent story though…I don't think I'm ready.

"Ita-" I was cut off as he kissed me so passionately that I lost my train of thought.

Suddenly there was a banging at the door and we both froze.

"Itachi!" We heard Sasuke's voice screaming through the door as he continued to bang.

"What is it?" He yelled back with irritation clear in his voice.

"There is an emergency! Hinata's in the hospital she's been badly injured." The moment we heard that we both got out of the bed, Itachi put on a shirt, and we opened the door.

"What do you mean?" I asked in fear.

"There were girls that were talking bad about you again and Hinata stood up for you, Naruto was with her at the time so the girls left but it seemed that as soon as Naruto wasn't around her they took that opportunity to jump her. She's pretty badly beat up."

No…it's because of me?

As we ran to Itachi's car to drive off to the hospital Sasuke continued to explain and answer our questions.

"Hinata is the weakest girl in AKATSUKI so of course they would target her out of everyone."

"How is Naruto?" Itachi asked.

"He's not so good actually, we've had to restrain him from going out to murder those girls. He's with her in the hospital right now but he's being watched be the rest of the guys to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."

I didn't know what to say. I've always seen Naruto smiling, always. I can't imagine him losing control like that.

Once we've reached the hospital we walked to the room where Hinata laid.

Once we opened the door I wanted to fall to my knees. Tenten and Temari were holding each other for comfort for the fact that they couldn't help her, Naruto's face was buried on his hands as he cried for the girl he loved, the rest of the guys were trying to look away from Naruto, the girls, and Hinata.

Hinata…she was just lying there on the bed. She looked paler that usually, her breathing was slow, and she had needles that were transferring blood. Her face was…horrible. Her left eye was swollen and black/purple, her nose had stitches on it, her lip was busted and swollen, the right side of her face looked like someone painted it red, her arms had bruises everywhere, and her left leg was broken.

What…did they do to her?

There was fire that was burning in my stomach; it was the same feeling I felt for my parents. It was hate.

I walked closer to her and all you could hear in this quiet room were my footsteps. I gently grabbed Hinata's cold hands and began to cry as I finally fell to my knees.

"I'm so sorry." I said through tears, this was all my fault. If only she didn't protect me she wouldn't be like this, I hurt her and I hurt Naruto. I hurt everyone who cared about her. Tenten and Temari went over to my side to hold me as they began to cry with me. I looked up at Naruto's blood-shot eyes who were looking at me.

"Naruto…I, I am so sorry. I'm…I'm sorry…so so sorry." What else could I say to him, if he hated me I would understand, I looked away knowing he'd hate me.

"It' not your fault Sakura." He said with a hoarse voice.

"Who were they?" I asked.

"What?" he sounded surprised.

"Who were they?!" I asked as I spoke up louder. I have always been hurt and I took it but now someone who honestly cared about me who liked me for who I was got hurt because of me. I won't let this happen. I'll get them back.

"Sakura you don't-"

"They're my targets, I'll make sure they pay." I said giving Naruto one of the coldest stairs I've ever given anyone, no one hurts my friends to this extend and gets away with it.

"We'll help." Tenten said putting an arm on my shoulder and Temari nodded. I will accept their help, they probably feel the same as I do and I will make sure they get their satisfaction as well. I am tired of letting everyone walk all over me.

"You guys don't have to do this." Naruto said.

"I know you want revenge for this but you are a guy and it will look worse if you do it. Don't worry Naruto we will handle this for you, Hinata will not go down like this." Temari said as we got on our feet.

"This is personal now." Tenten said looking at Hinata's body.

"They wanted to send a message, well I hear it loud and clear. It's war now." I said as my hands turned to fists. "Can you guys help me learn how to fight? I know how to somewhat fight but not the way you guys know, and I need to learn if I want to do this." They nodded.

"Itachi can you take us home?" I asked and he simply opened to door for us.

They better prepare themselves.


	33. Chapter 33

"Harder!" The sweat began to roll down my forehead and basically all of my body.

"Faster!" My body was aching.

I suddenly felt someone land on my stomach hard and the wind was knocked out of me before my body hit the floor.

I clung to my stomach as I tried to catch my breathe.

"Sakura you ok?" I heard Temari ask as she held out her hand for me.

"That's enough training for today." Itachi said before he kneeled in front of me and gestured for me to get on his back.

Which I did, my whole body was screaming in pain.

I have been training for four days now and I know that I have been improving. I can see it in my movements. I already knew how to fight some-what, but nothing like the way they did. The first day I only trained with the girls but the second day they already said they I should start training with the guys, by the third day I was only training with Sasuke, Naruto, and Neji, and now today I was training with a mixture of boys and girls.

"You're really improving a lot Sakura." Naruto said as they walking behind us.

"Yea, you have very good skills Sakura." Neji complemented and I smiled knowing he doesn't do that often.

"Try not to push yourself so much you're going to school tomorrow after missing so many days and I know you'll be prepared for any girl who tries to hurt you but you need to rest your sore muscles." Itachi said.

He was right, I need to rest my body because today will be the first day that I will be going back to school since they injured Hinata. I'm a different person than I was four days ago, I won't let anyone talk down to me anymore. I finally realized that letting them walk over you doesn't make them go away it actually makes them come back.

As we went inside the house, since we were training in the back yard, I was being carried to the living room where Hinata was laying down.

Two days ago they allowed us to take Hinata out of the hospital, we didn't trust the fact that a lot of girls would take advantage of the fact that she was in there and unable to protect herself so we took her out and got an at home nurse. She comes once a day to check on her condition, refill anything that needs to be refilled, check her pill supply, and then she leaves again.

"How was training?" Hinata asked as I was laid down on the couch.

"She's improving very fast." Tenten answered before checking on Hinata's vital signs they way the nurse told us to. "Ok you're fine." She told Hinata with a smile before walking over to Neji who put his hand on her hip as he clung her closer to him. The one thing I've noticed about the guys is that they've become very over protective after what happened to Hinata. Especially Naruto, I guess they feel like they'll also be targeted which is why they protect their girlfriends as if they're life were on the line. Itachi has been the same with me for a while which is why I'm wondering if that means we're together.

Itachi soon appeared again with hot water in a bowl as he placed it on the floor and removed my shoes and socks.

"No, s-stop." I stuttered nervously as I felt his fingers on the bare skin of my feet, this is embarrassing.

He ignored my words and gently placed my feet on the hot water the sensation on my feet were starting to come back again and I felt great but the rest of my body was still pretty tired too tired to really move a lot.

After what happened the boys felt they wanted the girls near them all the time so there were a little bit of rearranging. Neji and Tenten shared a room, Naruto and Hinata shared a room, Temari and Shikamaru shared a room, Konan and Pain shared a room, Sasuke had his own room, Itachi and I agreed to share a room and there are four rooms that were still left. I'm not quite sure how the rest of the guys decided to dived their rooms because they work too much and we have hardly seen them in the past few days.

Naruto began to take Hinata upstairs to his room and Neji and Sasuke helped him.

"You ready for tomorrow?" Tenten asked as she looked at me. I began to stretch my muscles as I started to get my feeling back.

"Yea, starting tomorrow we'll announce that we're after whoever hurt Hinata and we'll start the hunt." I said, in my head I still sounded strange. I resembled a killer now, but I'm slowly getting used to it.

"Alright time to get some rest." Itachi said before picking me up bridal style, I blushed as I hid my face in his chest I peeked out to see Tenten winking at me.

I hid my face again. He placed me on the bed and asked if I needed his help with anything and I shook my head I think my body got enough rest to be able to take off certain clothes.

He went to the bathroom and I began to take my clothes off while he was in there, but I got stuck on my bra.

"Umm…Itachi, can you help me take my bra off." I said the whole time blushing.

"He came behind me and unstrapped it with ease. "There you go." He said as if I was the only flustered one here. I went to the bathroom, locked the door and took the rest of my bra off before putting on my pajamas that Konan told me to wear. This time it was a red lace underwear with a really short tootoo looking skirt that didn't cover much and a lacey red bra. I was starting to get use to these pajamas. I brushed my teeth and went outside.

"I like this one." I said coming out of the bathroom I looked up to see Itachi staring at me for a while before he looked up to my face.

"W-What?" I asked feeling embarrassed all of a sudden. He sighed.

"You like pushing my buttons don't you?" He asked as he walked over to me.

"What?" I asked but I was being thrown on the bed with Itachi on top of me.

"For the past four days I have been restraining myself but you just keep tempting me." He whispered in my ear before he started kissing my neck.

I really like these pajamas now.


	34. Chapter 34

**Before I get to the story I have a comment to make for the person who wrote this comment: "**What's a "really short Toto looking skirt"? I think you need to watch what you write a little better."

**First of all if you're going to make a comment sound so rude at least have the decency to show who you are instead of hiding behind "guest" comments.**

**Second of all if you are displeased with my story don't read it. I do not do it for people who do not care for my story; I write these stories for the people who actually enjoy reading them. **

**And lastly I wanted to say that I went back to fix the spelling error I made, so thanks for the heads up but I do not need your rude comments. If you do not like the fact that I brought up this conversation for everyone to read then I suggest you reveal who you are next time so I can send you a personal message about the matter. **

**That is all. **

**For the rest of my fans who actually enjoy reading my updates I hope you enjoy this update :)**

"I-Itachi..." I whimpered when his lips traced down my neck. Every inch of skin that his lips touched felt like they were being set on fire and I couldn't help the noises that were coming out of my mouth.

"Sakura please don't try to sound too irresistible, I don't want to do anything you'll regret later on." So this was not the same thing to him that it was to me?

I pushed him away from me, "Are you saying that the actions we're doing now is something we will regret in the future?" I asked with hurt in my eyes. I never thought that anything I did with Itachi would be something I would regret in the future. I wanted to cry. It really hurt, more than I would tell him, but the weak Sakura is dead and gone and I wasn't going to bring her back anytime soon. I am a new and improved Sakura, a strong and confident woman. That is who I am now.

"No, do not misunderstand me Sakura. I do not regret us; I just don't want you to have second thoughts about this. I am older than you and I do not want you to feel like you owe me anything." He clarified and I could feel my heart stop beating so fast. I let out a breathe I didn't know I was holding before I kissed him lightly on his check.

"Just to get something clear we are dating right?" I asked blushing a bit and looking away. I do realize the irony of the fact that I'm asking him if we're dating while we're sleeping in the same bed and getting really intimidate with each other but still! I'm not stupid you can do things like this and still not be in a relationship or even be dating!

I just want to know.

I heard Itachi chuckle lightly before he kissed my forehead, "Would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" He asked looking directly into my eyes. "I know that I never asked directly, but I assumed you knew through my actions."

I was so stunned by what he just said that I forgot to answer his question. I saw his face fall. "Do you not want to be my … girlfriend?" He asked seeming a bit upset and I instantly answered.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! YES!" I practically pushed him off of the bed when I tackled him. "I would like nothing more than to be yours and only yours Itachi!" I said while locking my arms around his neck refusing to let go anytime soon. I felt his arms wrap themselves around my waist.

"I'm glad you said it first because I didn't want to sound like a possessive boyfriend…but you are mine now, and I don't want any other guy to have you." He said and before I could ask what he meant flipped me over on the bed so he was on top of me and my breathe seemed to leave my body.

"I will ask once again," I was looking straight into his eyes and I couldn't help but feel the way my heart was racing in my chest, "you are the one who will ultimately decide on what will happen tonight and every night we are together. If you make the choice that you want to be with me that way then I will more than happily comply but if you feel as if you are not ready then please say so. I will wait until _you _are ready." While he spoke his eyes never left mine, he was making sure there was no doubt in my eyes.

I know that Itachi is obviously not a virgin, but I don't want to know how many or with who. I want him to look at me and only me. I want him to always have me in his head and I want him to love me like he's never loved anyone.

I'm sure he saw my determination in my eyes because he didn't wait for my answer as he lowered his body to make his lips meet mine. In a way it looked like he just did a push-up.

"I'm taking the look in your eyes as a sign that you want to?" He asked when he paused the intense kiss he just made me experience.

I smiled up at his before I raised my body to place a gentle kiss on his lip, "Make me yours." I whispered to him feeling more than a little embarrassed at my choice of words but not regretting them. I didn't want to look up at him because I was so embarrassed; this is my first time after all.

"You make it so hard to control myself." He nearly growled which made me look up at him only to have him crash his lips down on mine and place my head back on the pillow. As my body landed back on the bed I felt my hands being raised above my head and I couldn't help the aroused feeling that soared through me.

I had to break the kiss for lack of oxygen, but he did not waver. He continued to set my skin on fire as he traced kisses on my neck before stopping at the crock of my neck and sucking gently at first before he began to ravish my neck. I've never felt more alive and the noises that escaped my mouth were impossible to stop.

I tried to cover my mouth but forgot that my hands were the prisoners of Itachi's strong hand. "Sorry Sakura I can't simply control myself when you're being this cute." He whispered so close to my ear that I felt his hot breath tickling my neck.

I must admit it to myself that I did release the beast that is Itachi Uchiha so I must pay the consequences. I wouldn't call it consequences so much as a reward. I did have to tell him about one thing though. "Just …please be gentle I'm still a v-virgin."

"I know…don't worry my love I'll be gentle." I wanted to ask him about the "_my love_" part but he began to kiss me before I could.

His hands were touching everything and I couldn't think. My mind was everywhere and nowhere and the feeling was amazing, until-

"Ah-!" My eyes widened in shock and I wanted to scream from pain. What's this? If Itachi's lips weren't kissing mine I would have screamed so loud someone would have thought I was being murdered.

"Do you want me to stop?" He asked as he froze from his movements. That's when I realized that I was losing my virginity. I shook my head.

I wanted him to take it, I wanted him to be mine, I wanted him to…make me his.

He began to move again and I tried to focus on Itachi's lips and his eyes that were staring into mine instead of focusing on the pain.

I don't know when it happened but at some point the pain turned to pleasure and my hands were searching every inch of Itachi's broad shoulders and back as I tried to suppress my pleasure. He began to go faster and faster, deeper and deeper, and I was losing my mind.

I began to dig my nails on his back and I began to hear him say my name.

"Sakura." He whispered.

It really aroused me.

"Sakura" He began to moan with more feeling and I couldn't help myself.

"Itachi." I moaned his name; he was filling my entire head right now.

As we continued to simultaneously say each other's names in whispers and hush tones we began to get closer and closer to reach climax.

My back arced as I finally reached my climax and as Itachi began to kiss my neck and hold me closer to him I heard him moan as he as well reached climax.

As we both fell on the bed panting and exhausted, I've never felt so happy.

Our naked bodies were laid across the bed he moved closer to place a kiss on my cheek before getting out of bed. I tried to go with him but I couldn't even move. I was so tired.

I saw him remove the plastic cover over his member as the white liquid filled it and I couldn't help but blush. Yes we finally went to the last stage you hit in a relationship but I still blushed when I saw his naked body ok? Moving on.

I turned my head to give him his privacy but before I could miss his warm for too long he was back in bed with me and he grabbed and caressed my body close to his.

"Tired?" He asked with an almost triumph voice in his words.

"Very." I answered honestly before snuggling closer to him. This felt right.

"You should sleep now; you have a busy day tomorrow." He said placing his head on top of mine.

"When are we going to tell the rest of the house about us?" I asked.

"Tomorrow." He answered blankly. "I'm sure they are very aware of it by now." He added at the end which made me look up at him.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"Well, these walls are not thin, but they're not sound proof either." He simply said with a smirk and I blushed so much I resembled a tomato.

"Why didn't you shh me?" I asked embarrassed.

"You sounded too cute…and too arousing. I'm sorry I couldn't help myself." He answered and I couldn't be mad at him. I mean, look at him!

Before we could say anything else we heard light moans coming from one direction, bangs coming from another direction, and the squeaking of beds coming from god knows where.

"Looks like we weren't the only ones who had this idea in mind." I said with a light laugh before going back to the safety of Itachi's embrace.

Tomorrow I'll make sure to kick some ass. No one will mess with me anymore. I have confidence I've never had before and knowing that I am Itachi's only made me more confident than I was.

It's going to be a fun day tomorrow. Time to repay those who seemed to take so much delight in my pain.


	35. Chapter 35

Once morning came I woke up in Itachi's arms that was still sleeping. I smiled knowing that he was now mine, and I was now his. He had such a peaceful expression on his face that I couldn't help but touch it.

His hair was so silky.

"What are you doing?" His voice suddenly asked as he grabbed my arm.

"You looked so peaceful I couldn't help myself." I admitted. It surprised me that I didn't go running in embarrassment. I really did change.

He chuckled before getting up from bed and exposing his naked body.

I almost fainted, ok I changed but I'm still a girl who lost her virginity not even 24 hours ago.

"Still not use to this?" He asked with a light laugh as he saw me basically faint standing up.

"I-It'll take time to get used to." I admitted looking away from him.

"It's ok," He said kissing my forehead, "we have all the time in the world."

I nodded before getting up myself to get changed.

AS we made our way downstairs everyone was already up and the food had already been made.

"Look who's finally up, yeah!" Deidara said announcing our presence.

"You're food will be cold if you don't hurry." Konan said with a wink directed towards me.

We both sat down and I hoped no one brought up last ni-

"So you two are finally together huh?" Naruto said with a grin as ever looked at us. My face became redder than a tomato.

"No need to be shy about it Sakura," Tenten said trying to cheer me up.

"Yea everyone heard you loud and clear, yeah!" Deidara said so bluntly and I thought I would have fainted from embarrassment until Sasuke stepped in.

"Yea and the rest of you joined them last night too didn't you?" He said so casually as if he just said 'the weather is nice isn't it?' everyone froze and no one could meet the others eyes.

And then suddenly…

"HAHA!" I began to laugh so much that my stomach started hurting. A few tears even welled up in my eyes from laughing so much.

A few other people began to laugh along with me until I finally had to stop before my stomach exploded.

"I love you guys." I said when I finally composed myself, "You're the best and I couldn't ask for a better family." I admitted what I had always felt since the first day of meeting them all.

"Aww!" Tenten said with tears in her eyes, "Sakura!" She yelled as she jumped across the table to hug me along with Konan. "You're so sweet!"

Morning was nice, but I knew once I went to school I would have to get serious.

"Good luck." Itachi said with a kiss as he dropped me off at the school.

I smiled in return before getting out of the car.

I noticed that I have been receiving more and more attention lately. I don't doubt that it's because I joined the AKATSUKI, but I also have a feeling that it's also partly because of the way I'm dressing now.

"Hey there hot stuff, I was just wondering if you wou-"

"I have a boyfriend already." I cut who ever that guy was before he finished. I hated how guys just came up to me now, I mean yea I now realize that the reason I was rejected back then was because of the way I dressed but if they can't love me for who I am, like Itachi, then I don't want them.

"Someone got cocky." He said to his friends and I decided to make an example of him while I was at it.

I quickly turned around and saw him walking away with his friends. Once I caught up with him I hit his popliteal which caused him to fall to his knees and before he had the chance to turn around I slammed his body down on the ground and placed both of his hands on his back to prevent him from getting back up or hitting me back.

"What the hell?!" He yelled as he looked up to see me.

"You should watch what you say before that mouth of yours gets you in trouble." I said before getting up and walking away. I think I've made my point.

"Don't flatter yourself you bitch!" Maybe not.

I tilted my head to the left to avoid the punch he was sending to the back of my head before I grabbed his hand and tossed his body on the ground in front of me.

I took out the knife that I had in my new boots that Itachi bought for me. They were combat boots which were perfect for fighting.

I placed the knife dangerously close to his neck before I began to speak, "What did you call me punk?"

"I-I-I didn't say anything. I'm sorry!" He apologized and I let him go before I began to walk into the school again. It seemed my plan worked though. A crowed gathered around and more than enough students were texting someone something or recording the fight before sending them to others in this school.

Soon the news about me returning will spread like wild fire and the girls who hurt Hinata will turn on each other.

As I was walking around the hall I began to hear a few people talking about who got with who, who got dumped by who, and new trends, but there was one thing that caught my attention.

"Yea they beat her up so bad that she was sent to the hospital," a girl said with a few giggles, "that's why she isn't back yet. Serves her right, who is she to be with my Naruto-kun."

My teeth clenched.

I kicked the locker she was leaning on and my foot just barely missed her face, as she turned to look at me with pure fear on her face I couldn't even try to have a smile on my face. They were talking about Hinata, no mistaking now.

I removed my feet from the locker before I looked at the other girls who were standing next to her.

"Do you know what she's talking about?" I asked them, no patients written anywhere on my face.

"No!" They answered quickly. "Then scram!" I said irritated.

"Now," I said looking back at the cowering girl in front of me. "Tell me what you know about the incident with Hinata." I said giving her a look that said I didn't have time for lies for games.

"I-I didn't do anything! I swear! I just heard about it!" She said and I knew with the fear on her face that she was telling the truth.

"Who did you hear it from?"

"I can't say-" I cut her off when I slammed my fist on the locker next to her face.

"WHO DID YOU HEAR IT FROM!?"

"Rika!" She said pointing to a girl across the hall that was walking with a few more people.

"Was that your only source of information?" I asked and she nodded ferociously. I let her go and began to walk to this "Rika" person. She went into the girls bathroom and I followed.

"Are you Rika?" I asked when I was in the bathroom

"Who wants to know?" She snapped back but when she saw me she got defensive.

"What do you want?"

"Information."

"Well you're not going to get it from me, so why don't you just walk along and leave me alone?"

"Tch." I grabbed the back of her hair and slammed her face into the mirror which she was so occupied in. I heard a crack and I know it wasn't the mirror. As I saw the res liquid flowing down from her face I began to speak.

"Are we going to do this the easy way, or the hard way?" I asked releasing her hair.

"You broke my nose!" She cried as she was trying to stop the bleeding.

"You can get a better nose job now," I said with a shrug, "Now are you going to need me to break more bones?"

"N-No!" She answered with fearful eyes.

"Who told you about the incident involving Hinata?" I asked and not once did I take my eyes off of her.

"I hear it from Yuki!" She said and I with that I left.

It was now lunch and I was eating with the rest of AKATSUKI.

"So far I'm following a lead, everyone is hearing it from one person who heard it from someone else. Eventually the list is going to stop and I'll know who did it." I told them giving them all the information about what I have learned.

"Same here." Temari said bringing her own list out.

"Yea me too." Tenten said as she brought her list out as well.

As we began to compare I figured something out.

"Wait, she said she heard it from her." I said pointing to a name on Tenten's list.

"So that means we just need to go down the list from here. Reina said she heard it from her." She said pointing at Temari's list.

"Yea that was the first person I questioned and it all lead to Niki." So that's as far as our lead goes huh?

"Sakura!" I heard someone's voice yell before a heavy weight was felt on my back.

I looked back to see blond hair.

"Oh, hi Ino." I said a bit confused as to why she was talking to me.

"Can I hang out with you from now on?" She asked and I only looked at her with a confused face.

"You see I let go of all of those girls who called themselves my friends. I guess after that incident happened I realized they only wanted to be my friends for the popularity, so I let them go, but you!" She said pointing at me excitedly, "You didn't care who I was you saved me because you're a good person and I want a friend like you. So let's become friends!" She said with a smile.

"Ah, sure." I said smiling back at her.

"Yay! So what are you guys doing?" She asked.

"We're trying to figure out who hurt out friend Hinata." I said looking back at the list of names.

"Oh, I know who did it." She said and suddenly everything went quiet and we were all staring at her.

"Will you tell us?" I asked and it felt like my voice echoed.

"Of course!" She said with a smile.

"Really?!" Tenten asked with a really happy look on her face.

"I wouldn't joke to my friends about something so serious, besides since she's your friend she's now my friend too. They hurt her so now they involved me in it." She said with a smile and I almost wanted to kiss her, but I won't I don't want Itachi getting jealous.

"The good thing about being popular is that you know almost everything about everyone. I just didn't know who she was at the time, but once you mentioned her name it clicked. Anyways, Niki was the one who set everything up, but she wasn't the one who actually hurt her. She told a bunch of her friends to do it. Mina, Yari, Tira, and Clari. It was only those four but I heard they did some dirty trick to beat her." She said giving us all the information we needed.

"Let's go." I said.

"Wait, do I go with you guys?" Ino asked.

"I'm not sure," I said looking back at Tenten and Temari.

"Yea it should be fine. Just don't get hurt." Temari said and Ino cheered before following us.

"Good luck!" Naruto yelled to us and I turned to give him a small smile before waving back at him.

"They all hang out at the back of the school, they don't even go to class. They only classes they do attend are the ones they have with Naruto or some other boy they like." Ino said. She was really helpful.

"Do you know how to fight?" Tenten asked Ino.

"Not like you guys, but enough to fend for myself on a one-one-one fight." Ino said proudly.

"Ok, then you'll take which ever you fell you can handle, don't choose anyone you know you can't. Try not to get hurt ok?" Temari said actually concern for our new friend. Ino nodded.

We finally saw them in a really secluded area.

We began to walk closer to them but it seemed they hadn't noticed us.

"Surprise attack everyone!" Tenten whispered obviously noticing the same thing I did. As we charged in and each choose our own girl to take they looked very surprised to say the least.

I got one of the girls face before I slammed it down on the ground, I saw a pool of blood beginning to form. I saw her trying to fight back and I grabbed her arm before dislocating it which caused her to scream in pain before fainting from the pain.

I saw Tenten take out her opponent quickly before going to the next one and Temari was winning her match and Ino was winning hers but looked like she was going to have trouble to I charged and kicked the girl in the face which caused her to black out.

"You ok?" I asked and she nodded before saying, "Thanks."

As the girls were laying unconscious we began to walk to the only girl that was left.

"So you ordered them to hurt Hinata huh?" Temari asked trying to hold back her anger, and failing miserably at it.

"Touch me and I'll tell my fathe-" She didn't finish her sentence because I threw my combat knife at her, it cut her above her thigh and she fell on her back crying in pain. I walked up to her before pulling my knife back out.

"You'll get what you deserve." I said before Tenten and Temari jumped in.


	36. Chapter 36

I watched as Tenten and Temari took out all their anger that they've been holding in since the moment they saw Hinata's unconscious body on that hospitable bed.

"Stop, that's enough." I said placing my hand on their shaking shoulders. "She's been unconscious for the past five minutes. She got what she deserve let's go." I said as I reached my hand out and saw another hand being stretched out for them. I look to my side to see Ino smiling down at them with a few tears trying to escape her eyes. They took our hands and we helped them up before dusting ourselves off.

Tears were still running down their face and I know that the feeling I had when I saw Hinata were nothing compared to their feelings. I've only just met her but they've known her a lot longer so I'm sure they were extremely angry when they saw her all beat up.

"You guys ok?" I asked and they both nodded their heads, I really respected them, even before I knew them. They are so strong that they have control over their emotions.

"Want to go back to our place to eat?" Temari said inviting Ino.

"Can I really?" She asked excitedly and we all nodded our heads. She has proven that she means no harm and only wanted to help us. She seems like a good person to me.

Once we went back to our class everyone knew what we did.

I began to walk towards my desk that was next to Sasuke's and as I was walking to the back I heard a few whispers here and there.

"She must have found them."

"Wow she really changed."

"Well she's using her body to get what she wants, I heard she's the hoe of some millionaire."

Some rumors were really ridiculous honestly! If I was a hoe of some millionaire, and I'm not saying I am, what would I be doing at this school?

"Look she has blood on her clothes!"

"How un-lady like!"

"Someone is going to teach her a lesson."

The last comment I actually saw the girl who said and ironically she was the one sitting on the table in front of mine.

I took my seat and leaned forward to whisper a little warning to that girl. "If you're going to teach me a lesson than I suggest you get ready to have your face re-arranged." I saw her visibly freeze.

She turned around a bit to look at me trying to show that she wasn't afraid but I saw the fear in her eyes and I smirked, one of the many qualities you gain when you hang around narcissistic guys.

"I didn't say anything!" She whispered back.

"I'm not going to let you push me around anymore. Tell the rest of your "friends" if you have a problem with me tell me directly, so I can make you cry" she paled and I couldn't hold back the murderous look that I'm sure I was giving her.

I leaned back on my seat and she tried to turn around naturally but you can see the tightening of her muscles.

"Hilda what's the answer?" The teacher asked as he wrote the question down.

I looked to the girl in front of me as she struggled to speak .

"Umm…7?" She said and the teacher could only shake his head in disappointment.

"Where you even listening?" He sighed, "Sakura what's the answer?"

"X=5^(3)/3^(5)" I said and he wrote down what I had just said on the board.

"Very good," he said looking back at the class, "This is why they can leave at any time they wish." He told the rest of the class who sulked as they wrote down the answer they clearly did not know.

"Are you ok?" Sasuke whispered to me and I turned to look at him before I smiled. "Yea, a little tired from all the work out today but I'm fine." I reassured him, it seemed like the teacher saw us talking and chose other people to work out some problems on the board.

"That's not…" he said but didn't finish and I saw him blushing a bit.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Well… I mean…last night. You know." He said scratching the back of his head as he blushed. When I realized what he was talking about I turned red.

"U-Uumm yea I'm good. T-Thanks for worrying." What else can you say to that?!

"Your brother was very gentle-I mean nice-I mean-" All of that sounded so weird. What kind of conversation are we having?

"Ah, I understand you don't need to explain any further. You seem to make my brother really happy and you look happy yourself, well happier then when I first saw you. The point is I wish you both happiness and I hope things work out for you both."  
I have never heard Sasuke saying things like this to anyone. It made me really happy in way to know that he cared so much about his brother and my relationship.

"Thank you Sasuke." I said before throwing myself at him to hug him. I've never been so comfortable around people enough to hug them like this, but I really trusted them. All of them.

"Yea yea." He said and I could see a tint of pink on his cheeks, it made me laugh because I knew Sasuke was never used close contact with others. The fact that he wasn't rejecting my contact meant that he trusted me.

I felt my phone vibrate and I saw a text from Itachi, my skipped a beat as I opened it.

_~Sorry I won't be able to pick you up today, please head home with everyone else. Do not go home by yourself I beg of you. I will be home around 4pm. – Itachi. _

I could feel my face fall but I couldn't really do much about it.

"It's ok, we'll be with you and he'll be home soon after us." Sasuke reassured me.

I smiled at him and nodded.

The school day was over and I was waiting for everyone at the front gate with Sasuke.

"I wonder how much longer it will take for Hinata to heal." I asked out loud.

"She was badly injured so maybe a while, but I don't expect her to be bedridden for too long seeing as her family is rich and give her their utmost attention." Sasuke answered, he was right. I've noticed she is healing quickly for the amount of damage she had.

"Sakura!" I heard before I felt a weight on my back. "Thanks for inviting me!" She cheered. "I asked my parents and they said it was perfectly fine with them since it was going to be with you. They got really protective of me ever since that incident. Honestly you just can't trust too many people these days."

She sure did like to talk, it's not like I mind or anything. It's actually refreshing to have someone so outgoing in the group.

"She's coming over?" Sasuke asked me.

"Um yea, sorry I forgot to mention that."

"It's fine, I'm sure Konan will be happy that there are more females in the house." Sasuke said and I could only laugh.

Soon the rest of our group arrived and we all walked home talking and laughing and I just couldn't help to think back a few weeks ago.

My life was so different, I didn't smile or laugh this much. I didn't love my life this much. All of these people here are my family and I had never wanted to protect something so much before.

"I like this group you guys are funny." Ino said as she instantly connected with the rest of the group.

I was having a conversation with Ino when suddenly someone screamed on the other side of the street.

All our heads turned to the area where we heard the scream and we just saw and old lady being robbed of her bag by someone.

"Hey stop right there!" Naruto screamed as he jumped in with Tenten and Neji following behind him.

The guy with the hood over his head let go of the bag and began to run away. I'm guessing since he didn't take anything they let him go. I saw them just going over to the old lady to help her up and suddenly I heard a raspy voice "You'll pay."

A sharp pain spread through my body and I realize I had been shanked, why couldn't I move?

Did I just get poisoned?

"Help." I began to say but I could feel it getting harder and harder.

"Help…" I whispered but everyone's attention was directed to that old lady they were helping and then I fell and bumped into Sasuke's back.

"What the- Hey Sakura you ok? Sakura?"

"H-he..lp." I could barely speak. "Poi…son." I managed to say and I saw Sasuke's eyes go wide before he told Shikamaru to help him place me on his back.

"Sakura got hurt!" Temari yelled and they instantly came running back but Sasuke was already long gone and running ahead of them.

Who …was that?

"No Sakura don't close your eyes!" I heard Sasuke yelling at me as I felt the wind blowing through my hair.

"If anything happens to you…Itachi…he…" Sasuke's voice began to become distant. "Never…..smile…..don't….him…..Sakura!" Then my world went black.


	37. Chapter 37

When I woke up I automatically had a nauseating feeling and I grabbed the trash can near the bed before I began to puke my guts out in it.

I heard the door open and a couple footsteps in the room but I didn't know who it was because I was too busy trying to breathe after throwing up.

"Sakura are you ok?" I looked up to see Temari with a worried expression on her face.

"I think I'll be fine…I just feel like crap." I didn't even want to know what I looked like.

"You look really pale." Tenten said before running a wet towel through my face. It felt nice.

"She's awake!" Temari then called out and the next thing I knew the room was filled with the people that meant the most to me.

"Sakura!" I heard the voice I wanted to hear all day. I saw his face that looked like a mixture of anger and hurt. "Are you ok? What happened?"

"I'm ok…but I'm not sure what happened. I suddenly felt a sharp pain before hearing someone say 'You'll pay' but I don't know who it was. I couldn't see their face."

"If we think about it rationally there would be a lot of people that are targeting Sakura now. Mostly every girl in the school but on top of that any girl that likes you, Itachi, but excluding them there is also her parents." Shikamaru said and at the mention of my parents I was pulled back into the reality that I lived.

My past was not a nightmare that I went through, it was reality so I had to except the fact that they would surely try to kill me now.

"My number one guess would be your parents, then my second guess would be any girl from the school, of course Itachi's past relationships are also possible but we're the only ones who know about you guys so I doubt it could be any girl you've dated before."

Itachi nodded as he agreed with what Shikamaru was saying and my heart couldn't help but feel as if it was being squeezed.

"Don't worry," Itachi said while everyone else were discussing how this would play out. "I won't let them hurt you anymore." He said before lightly hugging me a little tighter.

"I know." I whispered but I still couldn't help the tears that fell from my face. I trust Itachi with my life, and as far as anyone is concerned I'd rather die than be taken away from him.

Once everyone returned home they were informed of the events of what had happened, and ever since then everyone's been on alert. All doors have been locked we even got a new security cameras around the house and in the house.

"Yes this is Itachi Uchiha and I'm calling regarding two of your inmates." He began to speak through the phone, he said he'd call to see if my parents were still there so we can either assume it's them or remove them from the suspects list.

"Yes that's right. Is that so? Well thank you very much for your cooperation. Yes, have a good day." He turned to look at us and everyone was anxiously waiting for him to speak. He looked at everyone before his eyes settled on my own.

"They said they are both still in prison, neither of them have tried to escape." I suddenly let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I somehow felt relieved now.

"Ok, we can rule them out then." Shikamaru said.

"So now our targets are a much larger range of people." Sasuke said.

"For now we should all get some sleep, don't forget to lock all your bedroom doors before going to sleep, and close your windows. If anyone runs into any trouble just text anyone. I know you are all perfectly capable of taking care of yourselves but don't let your guard down because of that."

Everyone nodded before heading off to their rooms, and I followed Itachi up the stairs.

Once we were in our room he closed his window and locked the door before he began to take off his clothes to change.

My face turned as red as a tomato and I ran into the bathroom before I could see any more than that. Yes I know that we basically seen each other completely naked but my heart can't take such an attack out of nowhere.

I began to change into the pajamas Konan gave me before walking back out to find Itachi putting his clothes away. I slipped into the sheets and stared at the ceiling as I let my mind wonder.

If it's not my parents then I seriously have no idea who it could be. I've always had enemies and girls who wanted to hurt me, but I knew none of them had the guts to actually attempt to kill me.

The girls that we recently beat up are obviously going to hold a grudge but I doubt they were going to attack us on the same day that they got injured.

I suddenly felt something moving next to me I looked to my side to see Itachi staring at me.

"Why do you like to tempt me so much Sakura?" He asked as he gave me that hungry expression as last time. I learned that it did not mean he was literally hungry but…umm sexually unsatisfied. Yea let's go with that.

"What do you mean?" I asked as I tilted my head to the side confused.

"Why must you always wear such arousing lingerie?" He asked and I could swear his cheeks turned pink.

Is he blushing!?

"U-Uumm…do you not like them?" I asked getting embarrassed myself.

"It's not that I don't like them, it's just- well. I'm usually a composed guy, but when I'm alone with you…when I'm alone with you and you wear such things… I can't really control myself." He admitted looking away.

"You're cute!" I exclaimed as I threw my arms around him causing him to fall back first on the bed and me on top of him.

"Sakura." He said with a warning behind his voice and I thought I would ravish him.

Oh god! What am I thinking? Have I become so unholy so quickly? It's not my fault! I mean look at him any girl would sin for him.

"That's it, you can't stop me now." He said and I was suddenly on my back with him on top of me. He began to trace butterfly kisses through my neck and I gasped at the touch.

Is this what is meant when they say you love someone so much you don't want them to stop touching you? Because if it is then I'm head over heels in love with Itachi.

I tilted my head to allow him a bigger opening to my neck, but when I opened my eyes I didn't see what I thought I would.

Instead, "AH!" I screamed as I pointed at the window. "Someone's in the window!" I said and Itachi immediately got off of me and rushed to turn on the lights but once we looked back that person was gone.

"Damn! Got away." He cursed under his breathe.

"All I saw were the person's eyes." I was suddenly very happy that their windows were protected by iron gates.

"Let's close the curtains." Before I could say anything the curtains fell and covered us from the outside world.

"We should go to sleep." He said before going back to bed. I nodded, I didn't really want to do anything after that. It was weird!

That person was watching us doing intimidate things. Who does that?!

Whoever that person is obviously hates me. I'll figure out who it is soon enough.


	38. Chapter 38

"So someone was staring at us outside our window last night. Anyone else saw something weird last night?" I said while we were all eating at the table.

"No way! You too?!" Tenten suddenly said as she slammed her hands on the table.

"You guys too?" Temari asked looking back and forth between me and Tenten.

"Yea, same here." Konan said.

"Around what time did this happen?" Itachi asked.

"9:00pm."

"9:15pm."

"9:35pm."

That's weird…

"Then I guess we're not there only targets. I thought maybe they didn't know what room Sakura was at and they searched all of them, but if I remember correctly we saw that person around 8:50pm last night. So they would have no reason to see into any other room if they know she was in that room." While Itachi explained I got a nauseating feeling run through me.

"But what would they want with everyone else? Or did they not mean to attack me and were they really aiming for another one of the girls?"

Everyone pondered for a moment on the recent events that happened. I don't know what to make of any of it.

Suddenly the doorbell rang and I saw everyone freeze for a moment.

"It's the Yamanaka girl." Itachi said pointing to the new camera he installed at the front door. He got up to go to the door and let her in.

"Hi!" We heard her cheery voice greet Itachi before he invited her in.

"Hello, please come in." He said in his courteous voice.

"Hey guys!" She greeted everyone. "Why does everyone looked like they just saw a ghost?" She asked.

"We'll fill you in later." Tenten said as she stood up. "Ok we should all start heading to school before we're late."

We got up and began to gather our things before saying goodbye to everyone and walking to the door.

"Sakura." I heard and turned around to find Itachi behind me. They continued to walk in a slow manner as to give us our privacy but still wait for me.

"Yea?" I asked looking up at him.

"You look really cute today," He whispered in my ear and I felt my face burn with heat, but before I could say anything he kissed me and I lost my train of thought. "Be careful at school." He said and I could only nod before wobbling back to our group.

"Wow you guys are so lucky!" Ino cheered in her hyper voice. "I wish I could live with all of you guys too! You guys seem to always enjoy life."

We laughed at her logic.

"Well it's not always fun." Temari admitted.

As we began to explain what basically happened she looked at us with her mouth wide open.

"I'm really going to miss you guys." I thought I heard her say, I looked at her with a confused look. Did I hear right?

"Keep it a secret but," She started and her face turned a bit red, "I've had a crush on Sai since my first day of high school."

Ok…didn't see that one coming. Maybe it was just my imagination. I looked in front to see Sai talking to the rest of the guys. Hmm…well now that I think about it I think they'd look good together.

"No way really!?" Tenten asked all excited now.

"Yea." Ino said blushing a bit.

"We should totally hook you guys up." Temari said suddenly pumped, "But are you sure? He's almost as emotionless as Sasuke and Neji."

"Hey!" Tenten said at the insult to her boyfriend. I couldn't help but laugh.

"I like how he doesn't really care what others think, he seems so worldly you know?"

"Well he is a gentleman at least. Ok, you want to come eat dinner at our house today? We'll defiantly make it happen!" Tenten said already plotting in her head.

As we continued to walk I noticed something was different about Ino, she seemed off.

School seemed a bit different it seemed that everyone began to behave themselves now. Before school was like a jail, I guess the word that many delinquents were taken care of yesterday spread like wild-fire and everyone is afraid to do something stupid now.

"Please leave me alone." We heard a small voice say as we were heading over to meet with the rest of the guys to eat.

"You told them didn't you!" Another voice said. I looked over at Tenten and Temari who nodded. We began to walk closer to where we heard the conversation with Ino following behind us.

"You're the reason our friends got hurt you bitch!"

"No, I didn't even know you guys did that!" The girl was crying now.

"Stop lying! You were friend with Hinata weren't you!? Surely you must have told them!"

"We'll teach you a very important rule: Snitched get stitches."

"What do you think you're doing?" Temari said as she stopped the fist that would have hit the frightened girl in front of us.

"W-What?"

Tenten got the other girl by her hands before putting them behind her back and slamming her against the wall.

I stood in front of the girl who was cowering on the floor and Ino kneeled down to try and comfort her.

"Looks like we need to put you in your place." Temari said before slamming her against the wall as well. While they were doing their thing I turned to the girl and she was trembling.

"I-I-Is Hinata o-ok?" She managed to say through sobs. She seemed like a good kid. I really hate this school, she reminded me of myself. Of course I didn't cry and I wasn't as small or cute, but I never deserved the treatment I was given, just like her.

"Yea, she's healing up right now, but she's fine." I said with a smile and she smiled back.

"Are you ok?" I asked checking for any injuries, it seemed she only had a red cheek and a forming bruise on her left wrist.

"Yea, thanks." She said trying to get up to dust herself off. I could tell she was trying to be tough but then something happened.

Her breathing became fast and she fell to her knees again. "Hey are you ok?" I asked and noticed something broken on the floor.

"You're inhaler?" Did she have asthma? I touched her and she felt cold, I began to panic.

"Ino do you have a bag? Plastic or paper bag?"

"oh yea!" She said reaching into her bag and taking a paper bag. She began to take out her lunch from it before handing it to me.

"Breath into this." I said holding the back to her face she began to breath slowly and eventually she went back to normal.

"I think we should take you to the infirmary." I said but she shook her head.

"It's ok, I only have an attack when I get scared or stressed. I'll be ok until I get home if I stay out of trouble."

"We're done." I heard Tenten say as she came up behind me.

"You'll eat with us today and we'll take you to the infirmary after lunch ok? We want to make sure you're ok." She smiled up at us and I couldn't help but feel like she didn't have too many friends.

"But I don't think we can fit on the table anymore, we're kind of running out of space there." Temari said remembering that Ino and I had to fit somehow.

"How about we just move locations?" Ino said.

"Where?"

"Actually I have a spot that I made for myself and my friends, I never showed them because those bitches betrayed me, but now I can show you guys." We all agreed and Tenten and Temari send a message to the boys to meet us where we were.

When they finally arrived we began to follow Ino.

"Where are we going?" Sasuke asked as he looked around.

"Why is there so many stairs?" Naruto complained.

When we finally got there our mouths dropped.

"This is actually awesome!" Naruto cheered.

"Yea, I paid a couple of guys to bring the tables up here and I bought the umbrellas to cover us from the shade myself. And because of gym no one can see us so it's perfect." She said proud of herself.

We sat down and began to eat and I couldn't help but feel like this place was awesome. This is definitely out new spot.

"By the way what grade are you in and what's your name?" Ino asked the little girl I guess we never really asked.

"My name is Amu and I'm a 9th grader." Wow she was young.

"Do you have to call any friends? I'm sure they're worried about where you are right?" Temari asked.

"I already send them a text message saying I'd eat with some new friends." She said with a smile and it made me a little happy to hear she had friends she could be with.

Soon school was over and we were walking home, as we were passing a small store I saw Mai going in the store and I remember she was Itachi's ex-girlfriend. It made a little jealous to tell you the truth, I didn't want to think about the things they did.

I know she was just after his money though, that made me even angrier. Itachi is too much of a good person for her anyways. I didn't think I'd run into her though.

Once we were home Tenten began her plan to get Sai and Ino together. I was in the kitchen helping Konan make the food and suddenly Tenten came barging in.

"I did it! I am a match making genius!" She said with a triumph laugh.

"Oh?" Konan said now amused with one of her own work of match making.

"Sai and Ino are alone in his room." She said wiggling her eyebrows. Konan gave her a thumbs up before laughing.

"You taught me well Konan." Tenten said giving her thumbs up as well.

And then a blur of yellow past by Tenten to the kitchen got her bag and then ran out the door with a slam.

"Not well enough I see." Konan said going back to the food.

"Go get Ino!" I said and Temari and Tenten dragged her back in the house.

Tears were falling down her face and it made me wonder what happened.

"What did you do to here huh!?" Temari said shaking Sai.

"I kissed her." He admitted and looked away, was he blushing?

"Huh?" Tenten and Temari said in unison confused.

"That's why you're crying?" Tenten said confused.

"I wanted to get a kiss from him before I left." Ino said.

"What do you mean before you leave?" I asked remembering what she had said before. _'I'm going really to miss you guys.'_

"My father got a job overseas and I'm going to move with him. But I thought if I just got one kiss from my long time crush that I'd be happy but it hurts to know it won't happen again." Tears seemed to falling from her face like a river and I didn't know what to do so I hugged her.

"I don't want to go." She whispered.


	39. Chapter 39

"Please Itachi." I said as I got on my knees and bowed my head. "I'm begging you."

I heard him sigh and I cringed, "Sakura you're asking for me to take in a child without her parents' permission. I can't simply kidnap the girl."

I looked up to try and convince him to change his mind but no words would come out, only tears.

He sighed again, "I'll see what I can do, please do not show me such a face." He said I threw myself at him.

"Thank you." I managed to get through with a raspy voice.

"You are welcome." He said as he soothed me by petting me gently on the back of my head, then I realized I was sitting on his lap. I basically jumped on him without his permission. Having that thought on my mind made me blush.

I heard him laugh, "You're too adorable for your own good. You can open the door and tell them I'll help."

I looked at him questionably before walking to the door, I thought they said they would wait in the living room. I opened the door to see the girls falling down face first.

"What did he say?" They asked with hopeful eyes as if they weren't just caught trying to spy on us.

"He said he'll help." I said only looking at Ino, her eyes went wide before she got up and ran to me, nearly knocking me off my feet.

"Thank you!" She practically sang. "And of course thank you very much Itachi."

"I couldn't possibly let Sakura cry now could I? The only question now is how will we convince your parents to let you stay?"

"I'll call them over so they can see the place, once they see how big and nice this place is and once they get to know all of you they can't say no." Ino begged.

"That sounds like a good idea, call them and the rest of you tell everyone in the house to clean up. We need them to think this is a safe environment not a place where untidy people live." And with that command we were all on our way to inform the rest of the people in the house.

As we went around spreading the news everyone began to help clean the house. The only once missing were Konan and Pein. They had a late surgery they had to attend.

We heard the doorbell ring and I began to get nervous, I looked to my right to see Ino panicking. I lightly squeezed her shoulder and she stood tall.

"Welcome, please come in." Itachi greeted them as he opened the door to allow them entrance inside.

As Ino's parents walked in they instantly began to observe the place.

"So this is the place you want to stay at?" He asked as he looked around the room with a bunch of kids and older male adults. He instantly had the "father protection" face on.

"Who is the owner of this house?" He asked and Itachi stepped in front.

"That would be me sir. Pardon my rudeness for not introducing myself earlier, I am Itachi Uchiha." He out stretched his hand to shake Ino's dad's hand.

"Oh? _The_ Itachi Uchiha. I've heard a lot of good things about you. Well may I be introduced to the rest of the group here. Who else will be living in this house?" He asked and when he saw everyone raise their hands his mouth fell a bit.

"You take care of all of these kids?" He asked amazed but skeptical.

"Yes, you see we are all family. I'll start the introduction." As he pointed to everyone and explained who was related to who Ino's dad began to tense a little less, especially after hearing that the sons of the Uzamaki clan, Hyuga clan, and the Nara clan where there.

"I just provide them a place to stay but of course everyone is responsible for buying their own necessities. Of course I would expect Ino to receive her allowance from you so that would be no problem at all. There are also six doctors in here in total including myself so you do not need to worry about her health."

"Where are the other two?" And just as he finished asking the question they opened the front door.

"Ah, perfect timing. Konan, Pein, I would like you guys to meet Mr. and Mrs. Yamanaka, Ino's parents."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Konan said extending her hand to shake theirs with a smile as bright as the sun. She did a good job mesmerizing them.

"No the pleasure is all ours. It's nice to know that there will be an adult female to watch out daughter." The mother commented now completely trusting us.

"Of course I'll take care of her, I treat all these girls like my little sisters right?" She said asking us and we all cheered a "Yes!" in response.

"Hello, my name is Pein." He said shaking their hands as well, "I trust that you guys find everything to your liking, of course we enforce them to go to school unless they are sick or ill, we make sure that they are getting all the nutrients they need, and of course we teach them to defend themselves."

"Defend themselves? As in fighting?" The mother asked a bit worried.

"Well-" Pein was about to make an argument but Ino's dad interrupted him.

"I think that's a great idea, our young princess will need to know how to defend herself if the situation ever called for it. We give you our permission to do so; just don't train her to hard. We wouldn't want her to get a serious injury." Wait, did he just say what I think he said?

"So…that means you are going to let me stay here?" Ino asked the same question that was on my mind.

"Yes, we will allow you to stay here. I expect you to behave though, I'll give you all my contact information in case anything were to happen to Ino you must contact me immediately." We all nodded our heads.

"Now Ino I will be sending you your allowance through your debit. Make sure to use it wisely and not just on clothes or I'll stop sending you money." He said with a laugh.

"Thank you so much daddy!" Ino cheered as she hugged both of her parents. "I love you guys!"

"We love you too sweetie. We just want you to be happy."

As I saw this loving family before me I couldn't help but feel an ace in my chest. I hated my parents they were the worst scums on this earth…but still I wish I could have been loved, if only a little.

"Well I guess we'll send your things here. We just finished packing as well so we'll help you move it in right now." As her father left to make a phone call to get Ino's belongings to her new home I began to wonder where she would sleep. We still haven't thought of that.

"Ok it's all set, they'll be here within ten minutes. Until then I want to know the man that stole my young princess heart." Ino almost chocked on the water she was drinking.

"WHAT!?" Ino screamed, "Dad don't say such outrageous things!"

"Ino I know you, out of all these men here you think that I won't know that you've fallen for at least one of them? Please I think I know my daughter a little better than that." As he began to laugh his victory laugh Sai stepped forward.

"I do not know if I have stolen your daughters heart, but I do know she has stolen mine." My mouth dropped, he is so bold. Ino turned bright red and Mr. Yamanaka merely arched an eyebrow.

"Eh?" He said while glancing at him from head to toe a couple of times.

"Well then, I leave her in your care young man. If you hurt her I'll kill you." He said all of this with a smile and I almost thought Sai would have broken a sweat but he did not.

"Of course, if I ever hurt Ino I will personally punish myself." He said with a completely serious face, Sai can be a little extreme at times.

"I like you son, good choice Ino." And with that Ino passed out from embarrassment, only for a moment she soon returned to us not long after.

When Ino's belonging finally arrived we took them in but did not set them up. It was getting late and we needed to go to bed soon.

"Thank you again for offering to look after my daughter, if there is anything you need please feel free to contact me." He said as he began to shake all of the adults hands.

"Of course, thank you for trusting us to look after your daughter." Itachi said with a respectful voice.

"We'll see you on your vacations pumpkin." Ino's dad said as he hugged Ino.

"Call me once you guys get off your plane and are heading to your new home ok?" As Ino's parents nodded and said there goodbyes I couldn't help but feel like we were finally complete. Maybe we needed another girl with all these men at the house.

AS the door closed behind Ino's parents and we saw them drive off, Itachi turned the home security on and double checked all the cameras before turning to us.

"Now who is going to be Ino's roommate?"


	40. Chapter 40

**Hey there everyone! Thanks for all the reviews so far I really appreciate it!**

**I just wanted to let you all know that I have a new story out it's called "Even Angels Fall" so far I have 3 chapters for it. **

**If you like this story I'm sure you'll like that one as well so check it out when you can! ^-^ Thanks**

"Who will be Ino's roommate?"

"If she wouldn't mind being with me I would want to share my room with her." Sai said stepping up, we all looked at him then back at the flushed Ino then back at him.

"What do you say?" Itachi asked Ino.

"A-Ah. Sure." She said blushing like mad, I laughed at this situation.

"Well since there are no complaints I guess it'll be fine. For now just put your things in his room we'll figure out what you need later on ok?" Ino nodded. "Good, now everyone lets go to bed."

"Sai make sure to tell Ino what's going on." Temari told him and he nodded.

"What does she mean?" Ino asked.

"I'll explain in the room for now let's go." He grabbed her bag and began to walk upstairs.

"Sakura let's go." Itachi said and he grabbed my hand before intertwining my fingers with his. I blushed a bit. Once we were in the room his lips were on mine before I could think of what was going on.

My body began to react and my lips were kissing him back.

It felt like I hadn't kissed him in forever.

"Sakura" I heard him hiss. His hand began to roam under my clothes and I felt like all this was forced.

"Itachi…what's wrong?" He froze as soon as the words left my lips. I began to wonder if I had said something wrong.

"I'm sorry," He said letting me go and I regretted it the moment his warmth left my body, "I don't know how to put this but I whenever I'm away from you I miss your touch. I've never really felt this about anyone and I know we see each other every day but it's not enough for me. I know I sound selfish but it's the truth Sakura."

I jumped on him and wrapped my arms around his neck before kissing him again. "Itachi I feel the same way, I just didn't want to say anything because I'm afraid you'll leave me. I've never been in a relationship so I don't know how this works. I don't know what I can say and what I can't say but I feel exactly the same."

"Sakura I've been in a lot of relationships and none of them worked out because of my money. I really want to make this work between us, I know our age is different but it's not by a lot. Can you see me for more than my possessions?"

What…is he asking?

"Are you saying that the only reason I'm with you is because of your money?" I felt hurt and mad. How dare he make such an accusation.

"No, no! Sakura I would never make say such things about you. I just want to make sure that you like me for me."

I love you, I wish I could say that but I don't have the guts to. Maybe I'm a little afraid he won't say he loves me too, there is a big difference between liking someone and loving someone.

"I like you for who you are and not what you have Itachi. If you were to lose everything I would still stay by your side for as long as you would want me there." I wish I could tell him that I'm afraid of losing him, but I can't.

"Is it ok if we…" Itachi didn't finish his sentence but he blushed a bit which in return made me blush.

"Y-Yes." I said and he picked me up bridal style before placing me on the bed. That night I felt like we were one.

Morning came and I heard a yell, it sounded like Ino's scream. I jumped off the bed with only Itachi's long shirt that fit me like a dress, Itachi soon followed with nothing but his shorts on.

"Ino!" I barged in the room to find her clinging onto Sai for dear life. She was looking at her window.

I looked over to see what she was staring at.

_Watch your back_ was written on the window with what looked like fake blood.

"I'll go review the cameras to see if we got anyone." Itachi said as he walked out.

"Well…lets go eat breakfast." I said as soon as Ino calmed down.

"I have a feeling like I'm going to have to get use to a lot of crazy things in this house." Ino said while getting off of Sai.

"Yea, but it looks like you got use to someone's arms already." Tenten said wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. When Ino's face turned as red as a tomato we all began to laugh, she was so transparent.

As everyone began to go downstairs I felt my phone begin to vibrate.

"Hello?" I answered thinking it must have been someone I knew.

"You don't want your friends getting hurt because of you right? Then meet me at the central park after school. If you come with anyone, or even tell anyone, your friends will be the ones who pay."

"Who are-"

The call was dropped then. I didn't know that voice, it sounded a little bit familiar. The only thing I could tell from that call was that she was a female, but I already knew that.

Well damn.


	41. Chapter 41

**I just wanted to give everyone a heads up, when there is a word between two stars like these **** * then it's an action that just happened for example: *crash* *swipe* *slash* etc. **

"I'll look over the videos at work when I can, I'll be late if I leave any later than this." Itachi said before giving me a goodbye kiss and walking the door.

"Are you sure you'll be ok?" I heard Temari asking in a different conversation that everyone was involved in.

"Don't worry you guys, I'll be fine." Hinata answered back with a smile, she was healing but she still wasn't fully healed, therefore she couldn't go to school with us.

"We won't be home until 5pm, they'll get here before us. Are you sure?" Konan asked.

"I understand, please do not leave your responsibilities for me, I'll be ok." She said once again with a smile. That was Hinata for you, always thinking of others.

"Ok, if anything happens please call any of us ok?"

Hinata nodded and with that we locked all the windows and doors in the house before leaving.

I was in my first period taking notes but my mind was still thinking about that phone call.

"Niki what's the answer?" The teacher called out to the girl in the front.

"It's 35.76 rounded." She answered back.

"Correct." He said before explaining how to do another problem I looked around to see a lot of confused looking faces. I understood how to solve the problems but I just couldn't concentrate.

For all I know I could be under surveillance.

That's when it hit me. How would she know if I tell someone or not? She obviously has to keep a close eye on me, or have someone watching me at all times right?

I began to look around to make sure if anyone was looking at me.

It must be someone that I have for all my classes, as I looked around I saw no familiar face that I have for all of my classes.

Maybe she got one girl to help her who has a lot of friends and therefore they would also help.

But who-

My thought stopped suddenly when I saw Karin glaring at me before turning around, I smirked.

So it was her huh? She has reason enough to hate me, but she's not smart enough to do everything that the culprit has done. She must be her puppet, it makes sense since a lot of the girls Karin hangs out with are like her slaves, she could easily get at least two girls in all of my classes to watch me.

I saw take her phone out and look at it discreetly so the teacher didn't see her. I'm right it's her.

She suddenly turned around and stared straight into my eyes which surprised me. I saw her eyes move slightly to look at someone else before she smiled back at me.

So she knows that I know? But how would she? She didn't see me smirking when I figured it out- that's right.

SHE didn't see me, but someone else easily could have. I began to look back down at my notes and began to write notes down. If I'm going to figure this out before the school is over then I need to be discreet.

I began to look through my messy hair, they shouldn't be able to see if I'm looking at them or not.

I looked back at Karin who looked at me but had a confused look almost as if she was wondering if I was looking at her, she finally decided that I wasn't and turned to do some signal to her accomplice I moved my pupil without moving my head to not give myself away and I saw her friend giving her signal back.

Got you.

I figured these two out, and I recognize that she is also a girl in my second period class.

I wonder what will happen if I go alone…should I tell someone? Before I could answer my own thought the bell rang.

I packed all my things and I saw Naruto next to me waiting for me to finish gathering my things. I need to time this perfectly for it to work. I got up and went next to Naruto before I secretly took his phone out of his pocket. I'm suddenly glad Itachi gave me some pointers on pick-pocketing. I dialed my own number with his phone secretly and answered my own phone secretly as well.

"I think you're going to have to tutor me on this later." Naruto said and I laughed as I took out my knife from my thigh silently.

"I'm serious," he said and we were getting closer, "I understand the basic concept," closer *drop* "but the work after throws me off."

*slice* I smiled to myself I didn't know if I would be able to pull it off honestly. I cut off her hair to know who the people that are spying on me are, they won't notice it until someone points it out, and by that time it'll be too late.

I put my hand in my pocket, and switched my knife to my other hand. "Oh no!" I said and Naruto stopped and looked at me.

"What's wrong?"

"I dropped my pencil over there; can you please go get it for me?" I asked pointing to that girls chair.

"Sure." He said and began to walk towards her, I look next to me slightly and Karin was still putting her things in her bag and I noticed the other girl was looking back and forth between me and Naruto. I smiled knowing my plan will successfully work.

He bend down to get my pencil and the other girl automatically turned and I took this opportunity to quickly cut off a chunk of Karin's hair. I quickly put her hair in my pock along with the other girls hair and quickly put the knife back in its holder.

"What are you doing?" The girl asked freaking out and that's when Karin turned around. While she was looking away from me I secretly put my phone on the inside of the desk behind hers, she was too busy looking at her friend that she didn't notice.

"I'm picking up a pencil?" Naruto answered confused. "Is something going on?" He asked skeptical.

"N-No! Nothing at all." She stuttered and I suppressed my laughter. He looked at her questionably but decided it wasn't worth his time and walked away.

He handed me my pencil and we were walking to the front door but I couldn't hold it in anymore.

"HAHAHA!" I erupted with laughter so suddenly that even Naruto was confused.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"They're so stupid." I answered with and I was still laughing I could feel them staring at me so I turned to look at them before I smiled at each of them.

Naruto was still confused but decided not to ask.

As we walked out I stopped, "Crap I also forgot my notes in the class, you can go ahead without me I'll catch up don't worry." I said with a smile.

"Are you sure? I can just wait for you." He said.

"No it's ok, you know how the hall monitors are here, you need to keep moving or they get angry. Don't worry I'll catch up before you know it."

"Ok." He said with a smile before he began to walk away.

I got his phone out of my pocket and went over to the hall next our class and began to listen to their conversation.

"Do you think she knows?" I heard Karin's slave ask. I was correct to put it near Karin, I knew Karin would never walk over to one of her friends. She always makes them go to her.

"No, she's not that smart come on. It's Sakura we're talking about, she's so stupid that she didn't even realize a thing. Besides you need to get to your next class before she does so you can sit at the very back to monitor all her movement. If she sits in the back again it'll be hard to keep an eye on her." So that was there plan huh?

"Make sure to tell the other girls about the plan to, since you don't have her third period you'd have to tell your partner for you next class to monitor her during third period and she has to explain this to the girl that will be working with her on that period got it?" They began to sound distant, I think they were leaving the classroom now. I hung up the phone and erased the history of calling my number from his phone. I don't want them getting involved, if I mess up I'm the only that gets hurt. Not them.

"Don't worry she's too stupid to figure anything out." I heard Karin's voice eco in the hall. I peeked through the side of the hall to make sure they weren't walking my way and I saw their back to me.

I took this opportunity to run into the class room to get my phone and run out.

They call me stupid but they're the ones taking the long way to get to the next class. I thought with a laugh.

As I began to run to Naruto I finally saw his back.

"Naruto!" I called out to him.

"Sakura? That was quick" He said with a smile, "Did you find your notebook?" He asked.

"Yea," I said with a smile, "And you forgot your phone in there as well. Here I got it for you." I said taking out his phone and giving it to him.

"Thanks, I didn't even realize I had dropped it."

"Hey dope, I'll take her from here." We heard Sasuke say, and with that Naruto waved goodbye to us and we began to walk to our class. I began to walk a bit faster but not fast enough for him to suspect something, he just matched my pace.

"How was class?" He asked trying to start a conversation.

"Actually I think today just got a lot more interesting." I told him and he looked at me curiously.

I saw the classroom in front of us and Karin's slave was nowhere to be found, I almost laughed.

We walked into the class and there were only a few students in there. Sasuke and I began to walk to out seats at the back.

Once we sat down I saw her coming in through the door and the first thing she did was look for me, when she found me I was staring right at her and I smiled.

She just walked to another seat and I saw her talking to another girl while they were going to their seats. The other girl gave me a quick glance and thought I didn't see it, but I did. And that confirmed that she was also my enemy.

"What's going on?" Sasuke asked but I was barely able to see his lips move, damn he was good.

I took out my folder and began to write on the paper so they didn't think we were talking.

_What do you mean?_ I wrote and I didn't even see him move his head once but he replied to my question none the less.

"If nothing was going on you would have just replied with your words and not a note." Wow this guy was good, he was more observant that me and even though I can hear him perfectly his lips are barely moving and no one else seems to hear what he's saying.

Well…he is Itachi's brother.

Wait. He didn't get caught. I can trust him. A plan just formed in my head.

_I'll tell you but you can't tell anyone else without my permission got it?_

"Ok." He said, I saw the girls walking to their seats and they would occasionally take small glances at me.

"karaoke today?" I asked loud enough for the girls to hear me but not loud enough to make it obvious. "Well I need to do something today after school, some club activities so how about we meet there?" I asked and Sasuke was like a professional he didn't even show that he was confused.

"That's fine, I'll tell everyone to meet up there then." He said playing along.

"Yay!" I cheered and hugged him I felt him freeze for a bit but he hugged me back regardless.

This caused a bunch of girls to start running up here and they began to start screaming who knows what.

I buried my head on his shoulder next to his ear. "I got a mysterious call this morning telling me to meet them at central park after school and to go alone or they'll hurt my friends. She also has a bunch of girls spying on me to make sure I don't tell anyone. I'll tell you who they are later." I whispered as fast as I could and hoped he got all of that.

"Got it." He replied.

"Let go of him!" Some girl started screaming and my plan worked perfectly.

"Yea who do you think you are!"

There was noise everywhere, it was so loud that I'm they didn't even hear our exchange of words, Sasuke quickly noticed that was my plan from the start and smirked at me.

"Clever aren't you?" He asked looked at me and I smiled at his compliment. "This is why Itachi chose you I suppose." He said and I laughed, the crowd of girls were still there screaming god knows what.

"Ok take a seat!" The teacher yelled loud enough for the fan girls to hear, they all left a bit annoyed but they weren't my problem.

I saw both of my targets and they were seated in the middle row.

"Take out your notebooks for some notes." The teacher said.

I noticed that the chunk I took out of that girls hair was very noticeable indeed, I'm glad I thought of that idea.

_The burnet with a chunk of her hair missing is one of the girls that are spying on me along with the girl next to her and Karin. _I wrote.

_Did you cut that girls hair?_ He wrote on his notebook.

_Yes :)_ I wrote and I saw him smirk.

They wanted war, now they have it.


	42. Chapter 42

**Thank you all for your reviews! I appreciate them very much.**

**Hope you all enjoy **

It was soon time to go home and I managed to cut all of the girls hair, it was 10 girls in total that spied on me.

I hoped that Sasuke could follow through with his plan, and I hope that no one is going to get hurt because of this.

As I began to walk to the meeting place that was arranged for me I made sure to stay alert.

I waited patiently for someone to come out to finally reveal who it was that was terrorizing my friends and myself.

I heard footsteps and I turned my head to see a group of girls walking towards me, I knew it.

I stood up and they stopped a few feet away from me. "Who is the one behind all this." I demanded.

"Well well well, look who grew some balls." I heard the voice that I heard over the phone say. "So you starting dating my man and you think you can do whatever you want huh?" I heard the voice say and it was getting closer and closer, as the people began to move out of the way to her through my eyes widened when she was in front of me.

"Mai." I said remembering the day Itachi broke up with her. That's why her voice sounded familiar, how could I be so stupid! I completely forgot about her.

"Glad you remembered, but I guess you would remember of the home you wrecked you home-wrecker." She said accusing me.

"I didn't do anything! He left you because you were a greedy bitch you fucking gold-digger!" I said a bit surprised at my words, damn I must really hate her.

"Excuse you me you bitch!? Don't speak to me in such a way!" She said as she began to fume.

"If you think you can get Itachi back by hurting me then go ahead and try, he will never go back to whether he is with me or not!" I screamed at her, I could tell she was starting to lose her patients.

"I will fix that dirty mouth of yours! I'll make sure you can never kiss Itachi again." She said as she took out a knife.

I smirked at the challenge, "Come get me, I'll just warn you if you attack me I'll use any means of defense to protect myself. What happens to you will be your fault." I said taking my knife out as well, I knew she doesn't know how to use a knife by the way she held it.

"Cocky bitch aren't you?" She said as she began to run to attack me. I quickly moved a step to the right, dodged her blade that was aiming for my face, grabbed her arm, twisted it to release the knife in her hand before turning her around and grabbing her hair and cutting off more than half of her long hair. It was not shorter than shoulders, I could say it's around her ears length.

"W-W-What did you do to my hair!?" She screamed as I threw her hair at her face.

"You're going to jail for a long time." I said as I pointed my knife at her.

"As if! Girls get her!" She yelled but when no one responded back she turned around to see all of her followers unconscious on the floor with my friends standing behind her.

"Sorry to disappoint you," Temari said next to me, "but we never abandon our friends."

"You! Aren't you afraid of what will happen to Hinata? As soon as I send the text message she'll be back in the hospital and-"

"Oh don't worry about me Mai-chan, I think I'll be perfectly fine." Hinata said coming out of the shadow with a camera in her hand, "and your friends have also been taken care of. They'll join you in prison."

"H-How did you tell anyone without me finding out!" Mai screamed at me.

"It was really easy actually, I just cut off a piece of hair form all the girls that you send to spy on me so I can know who was my friend and who was my enemy. Also you chose girls who aren't very discreet, all I had to do was tell Sasuke when they weren't looking and couldn't hear and he did the rest for me. You see your mistake is that you only monitored me, but I'm the weakest one in the group. I suppose you don't know anything about strategy though." I said and she got up and tried to tackle me, but before she could make it to me Itachi appeared before me and slapped her.

"That's enough from you." He said in such a threatening voice that I got a bit scared. She looked up at him with wide eyes as she held her cheek that was now getting really red.

"Itachi-kun i-"

"I said enough!" Itachi screamed while cutting her off. "You tried to hurt my girlfriend, and you even threatened to hurt my family. I'll make sure you rot in jail. The cops are already on their way, and you don't have any money for any kind of lawyer, and even if you come up with the money we have all the evidence against you." As soon as he finished his words the cops arrived.

"You'll pay Itachi! You'll pay!" She cried as they took her away.

"Are you ok Sakura?" Itachi asked automatically coming to my side and putting both of his hands on either side of my face.

I think I'm really starting to love this man, I nodded my head and he let out a breathe of relieve that I didn't even know I was holding. He pulled me closer to him and held me in an embrace.

"I'm sorry I dragged you into this." He said and I could only hold on to him tighter.

"I don't blame you for anything Itachi."

"Mystery solved!" Naruto cheered, "Now let's go eat some ramen." I couldn't help but laugh.

"I think we all need a vacation." I said jokingly.

"Actually that doesn't sound like a bad idea." Itachi said and everyone looked at him questionably. "You guys are going to have a week off for break right? How about we all take a well-deserved vacation?"

I threw myself at Itachi and wrapped my arms around his neck, I heard him chuckle at my action, "I'll take that as a yes." He said and everyone began to get excited.

My first vacation…ever.

**I'm sorry it's not too long, but I'll update within the next three days ^-^**

**Don't forget to review, the more reviews the faster I'll update :)**


	43. Chapter 43

The much anticipated date has finally arrived. I was in my six period counting the time for class to be over.

"Remember everyone you'll have a test on this material a week after you come back from break so don't forget everything you learn today because you went to have fun." The teacher warned as he saw everyone packing their thing because the bell would ring any minute now.

"Have a good vacation!" The teacher said before the bell rang and everyone was out the door.

As I ran to go meet up with the rest of my friends I heard a lot of people talking about their plans for their vacations.

I heard a lot of girls planning romantic vacations with their boyfriends.

"Do you think he'll like it if I wear black lingerie or white?" A girl asked her friend as she contemplated on what to use to arouse her boyfriend.

"You have to sleep with him!" I heard another girl telling her friend. "It's like the rule of going on vacation, you can't just go and not do anything. Every guy would except something out of it."

Would Itachi? I asked myself as I continued to hear nothing but girls trying to get laid.

"Sakura!" I heard Ino's voice call my name and I turned around to see her running towards me.

"Hey Ino, how was your last day of class?" I asked as we walked together.

"It was pretty boring, the teacher just kept nagging everyone how the school year is almost over and that we need to start thinking about our future and what-not." Ino said apparently not carrying too much on the subject she was talking about.

But her words made me start thinking, I always thought there would have been more time before graduation. Ever since I moved in with Itachi and everyone time seemed to be flying by me. I hardly noticed the end of my last year in high school was almost over and I would have to make a very important decision in my life.

"What do you want to be?" I asked Ino wondering if she already knew. It seemed a lot of people had a clue of what they wanted to do, so being the only one who didn't know didn't give me the best feeling.

"I'm going to study business and fashion, that way I can take over my mom's company when I get old enough. Ever since I was young she told me that I would inherit the company, and I've always loved fashion so I have no problem with it. What about you?" She asked and I suddenly felt small, I didn't know anymore.

"I'm not too sure yet." I answered giving her a smile.

"Well don't stress over it too much, most people don't really figure it out until later. How about you thinking about it while we're on vacation? It'll be the perfect time too! You can't really make a clear decision when you're stressed so going somewhere to relax might actually help with your decision." She said and I thought it sounded like a great idea.

"Yea, you're right."

Soon we met up with the rest of our friends and we began to walk home. Of course we ran into a few trouble makes that were picking on the weak so we stopped a few times to teach them a lesson, but other than that we went straight home. We all wanted to get home as soon as possible because everyone else was already there packing there things and we would only have a short period of time to pack before we all leave.

Once we were all home and finished packing our necessities we began to put our things in the car's trunk before getting on and beginning to drive away.

We left not soon after we arrived, it wasn't even 5pm when we left, but we wanted to leave early to avoid driving at night. If we're able to rent a hotel to stay for the night so we can wake up early the next day to arrive during the after none the day after that then we would do it. It's less dangerous anyways.

But for now we were still driving and the sun barely looked like it was setting. We ended up splitting into groups: Sasuke, Ino, Sai, Itachi, and myself were in Itachi's car. Konan, Pain, Tenten, and Neji were in Pain's car. Temari, Shikamaru, Hidan, and Deidara, were in Hidan's car. Naruto, Hinata, and Sasori were in Sasori's car.

"Sakura could you call Tenten to ask if they want to stop to eat or should we keep going and wait to eat at the hotel? Ino you call Temari, and Sasuke you call Naruto." Itachi said and we all took out our cellphones and began calling them.

"Hey Itachi told me to ask if any of you guys wanted to stop to eat or if you wanted to wait until we got to the hotel?"

"_Hold on, let me ask the rest of the group in here." _She said and I looked at Ino and Sasuke and they seemed to also be waiting for a response.

"_Hey Sakura?"_ I heard Tenten say over the phone.

"Yea?" I answered back.

"_Ok well they said that they wanted to wait until we got to the hotel."_

"_Ok, bye." _I said before hanging up. "They said they wanted to wait till we got to the hotel." I told Itahci.

"Same here." Ino said.

"Yup." Sasuke said.

"Alright I guess we'll keep going." Itachi said as he began to drive a little faster.

We passed by a lot of wide open spaces and I couldn't stop being amazed by nature, I've never really been anywhere because my parents could never afford any field trips so I never went.

The ride to the hotel was a long one but when we thought about it we actually got there pretty fast, as we waited to Itachi to check us into a room we got what few luggage we would need until the morning. We would only be staying there until 5am and then we would head out again so we didn't need to bring everything out.

"Ok I got four rooms that will be shared with in. Everyone will have to share their bed so pair up into twos and we'll choose from there." Itachi said, and the outcome of who's partner was who's was very predictable.

"Ok, Konan, Pain, Sakura, and myself will be in one room. Ino, Sai, Deidara, and Sasori will be in another room, Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke, Hidan will be in another room and the last room will consist of Tenten, Neji, Temari, and Shikamaru. Everyone got it?" As everyone nodded their head and began to walk to their rooms I couldn't help but feel a little nervous.

"_It's like the rule of going on vacation, you can't just go and not do anything. Every guy would except something out of it."_

The thought just came to mind and I shook it away as soon as I thought about it. Even if that were the case I doubt Itachi would want to do anything in a room that has to other people sleeping on a bed next to us.

"Ok everyone should order room service now because it'll take about an hour to make so everyone should take a bath before the food arrives. There are hot springs so we could all go, of course the women and men are separate." Itachi said sounding like a father.

I think Itachi would make a great dad, I wonder if we'll have kids, I wonder what they'll look like, does Itachi want kids?

Wait!

No I must not think such things, having a kid not wouldn't be a good thing. I need to get my head out of the gutter.

As we entered the hot spring and enjoyed the hot relaxing water I began to think about my future. What do I want to become in the next 5 to 10 years?

If I were to answer honestly the thing I care about the most is knowing that in 5 or 10 years down the line that I will still be with Itachi, that's what I want.

But that's not a career so it didn't really help the situation I was in.

I decided to not think about it for now and got out of the hot spring, everyone also seemed to be getting out and as we began to let our hair dry food service got there and we ate like we were throwing a party.

By the time we had to go to bed everyone seemed to sleep like a baby.

I got under the covers and curled up next to Itachi, thinking he was already asleep.

I felt him move and then his arms wrapped themselves around me and held me closer to him, I blushed because I will never get use to him.

His smell always intoxicated me every time, it was an addiction.

"Sorry did I wake you?" I whispered.

"No, I was waiting for you." He said as he placed a kiss on my forehead and all I could think about is that in ten years down the line, I want to start a family with him.

But for now, this is more than enough for me. I closed my eyes and I fell asleep without really realizing it.


	44. Chapter 44

When we woke up it was still dark outside, as we all got out things and put them back in the car Itachi went to go return the keys to our room.

As we watched the sun rise I slowly began to fall asleep again. It seemed as though I did not get enough sleep but the sound of the engine quickly put me to sleep.

When I woke up we were surrounded by water and trees.

"Where are we?" I asked confused and excited.

"We finally arrived, that's the hotel we'll be staying at." Konan said as she pointed straight ahead, I turned around to see the other cars were still behind us.

"Don't forget to get your entire luggage out." Itachi reminded us.

As we parked in the parking and took out all of our things we began to make our way to the hotel. Only this time things were a bit different.

"Hi, I'd like to get a room for two with a single bed." Pain said with Konan next to him.

"A room for two with a single bed." Shikamaru said with Temari next to him.

"A room for two with a single bed as well." Neji said with Tenten.

As everyone began to get there room only Itachi and I were left.

We walked up to the front desk and the girl got a look at Itachi and instantly started flirting.

"Well hello there, how can I serve you?" She said with a seductive voice, I was glaring at her. This was really starting to get old.

"A room with a single bed for two please." He asked and the lady on the front desk's smile instantly left, she glanced at me and glared before turning back around and giving Itachi his room key.

I stood next to him and he grabbed my hand before kissing my forehead and I could only smirk at the girl at the desk as she tried to bite her uniform off.

We began to walk to our room and we noticed that we were all in the same floor, and all of our rooms were next to each other's.

"Hey you guys lets go to the beach!" Naruto screamed excitedly.

"Ok, but us girls are going to buy some bikinis then." Konan said as she grabbed my hand and began to get every other girl as well. As we left the guys behind I couldn't help but blush. How much skin am I going to show?!

Yes he's seen me naked but no one else has!

Konan ended up taking us to the store in the hotel that sold clothes and swim suits.

"I'm going to buy this one!" Tenten said choosing a light brown one, almost the same tone as her skin color only a little darker with a black flower on the right hip. I've never really seen any of these girls naked but they were really fit. The bikini Tenten chose was a two piece and it showed off her really well toned stomach.

"I think this one suits me best." Temari said as she held up a purple bikini that was also a two piece but had a light-purple see through skirt that covered only ¼ of her right thigh and it was tided at the left hip exposing her left thigh. Temari was already really developed for her age, Shikamaru must be proud. I thought with a smile.

"I'm getting this one." Ino said excitedly as she got the baby blue one that was a two piece. It was a pair of really short shorts and a bikini top that was tied around the neck.

"I'll get this one." Hinata said holding up a one piece that had both sides of her ribs exposed all the way down to the hip part.

"I'll definitely get this one." Konan said choosing a black two piece that had white patterns on it.

"How about this one for me?" I said holding up along white looking dress thing.

"That's a pajama!" Ino said taking it away from me.

"This is the one you're going to wear." Konan said holding up a red two piece and I automatically blushed and tried to take it away.

"Oh no you don't!" Tenten said as she held me back along with Temari while Konan began to pay for the bikini's.

Damn.

"There you girls are! What took you so long?" Deidara asked as he waved over to us so we could see him.

"A girl needs time to make her-self beautiful you know." Konan said before hugging Pain. "I bought this for you, what do you think?" She asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck, and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

He leaned in closer to whisper something in her ear and she turned bright red. I looked away because I didn't want to start getting ideas in my head.

"Sakura!" Itachi called me and waved me to go over to him. As everyone began to get into the beach I slowly walked over to him.

"Why are you covered? Isn't it hot?" He asked as he eyed me for bringing a coat out to the beach, the girls may have chosen my bikini but I never said I would wear it.

"Umm… you see-"

"Hey there." I was cut off by two girls who seemed to be around Itachi's age. They were only talking to him, it seemed they hadn't seen me. They were wearing really revealing bikini's.

"Want to have fun with us since you're all alone?" One of the girls asked and I was about to say something but Itachi beat me to it.

"Sorry I'm actually with someone." He said as he walked over to me.

"Oh you're sister? How cute." The other girl said and I popped a nerve. Sister?!

"Well how about you ditch your sister with your friends and you come with us. Though she doesn't look like you too much." The other girl said and I was so angry that I didn't really think of what I was doing, I just did it.

I removed my coat to reveal the bikini they had bought for me. "I'm his girl friend!" I said with determination as I grabbed his hand and began to walk away.

"What? No way!" The girl whispered to her other friend.

"How embarrassing." The other girls said back to her friend before they both walked away. That's when I realized.

"Nice bikini." Itachi commented before he hugged me from behind and kissed my exposed neck.

"I didn't choose it, Konan forced it on me."

"Hn, I'll have to thank her later then." He said before he picked me up, threw me over his shoulder, and ran into the water.

As we all began to have a water fight I noticed a few people were only staring at us. I guess with all these beautiful people they must get attention everywhere they go.

Even Ino seemed to fit in with their beauty, I almost felt left out.

"I'm going to go get something to drink." I told them before getting out of the water, I think they look better without me there. I'm kind of like the black dot on a white paper.

"Hey there," I heard someone say from behind me but I ignored it thinking it wasn't meant for me.

"Wow there," I heard the voice say again but this time I was turned around, "I was talking to you beautiful." It was around four guys that were now crowding around me.

I looked around to make sure they hadn't gotten the wrong girl, but there were no other girls around here, well none that were the legal age for them or too old for them.

"I'm sorry you must have me mistaken for someone else-"

"No I'm pretty sure we wanted to talk to you, see we're really bored and we just couldn't stop looking at your amazing body so we wanted to hang out with you. Come on we'll show you a real good time, you're into group things right?"

What? Group things? What is he talking about, then I looked at the look in their eyes, they…want to have sex with me?

I got a bit nervous, would I be able to take on four adult men? Damn I don't think I'm that good yet. Temari can't even do it yet.

I need to get out of here.

"No thank you, I'm here with someone." I said hoping they'd take the hint.

"Oh sorry, I guess I must have said that wrong. We're not asking you, we're telling you what's going to happen."

Shit, I have to get out of here.

"Ok," I said with a smile and they seemed to relax and smirk a bit.

"Glad you understand now we're going-"

"Ah! Wait, you have a little something on your shoulder here." I said placing my hand on his shoulder gently before quickly putting the other one there and kneeing him in jewels as hard as I could. As he fell to the floor in pain I quickly began to run back to where Itachi was.

"Itachi!" I began to scream but the other three guys were now chasing me.

"Itachi!" I tried screaming louder but I was caught and tackled down to the floor.

"Shut up you bitch!" One of them screamed as he grabbed my hair and began to scrap my face on the sand.

"Let. Her. Go." I heard my saviors voice say.

"Who the fuck are-"

The I suddenly felt like the weight on me was lifted and the man that was sitting on top of me was now knocked out unconscious next to me.

"I'll kill you, you dogs!" I heard Konan's voice say and before I knew it all my friends were there.

When I turned back around all the men were being tied up to a tree.

"Don't worry Sakura, we already called the cops." Ino said as she began to dust the sand from my face.

"Are you ok?" Itachi said running up to me.

I threw my arms around him, "I am now, thanks to you." I said holding back the tears that I wanted to cry. I have to stop crying for everything that happens to me. I told myself.

"It looks like you're face got a few scratches on them, you're arms and legs look fine though. Let's go back to our room and we'll disinfect them." Itachi said as he carried me bridal style.

"We'll be right behind you!" The rest of them shouted out to us.

I really need to stop doing things alone.


	45. Chapter 45

It's been five days since they've been at their vacation and everyone was packing their things and getting ready to go out on their last day there.

"I want to eat sushi!" Deidara said when no one could decide on what to get.

"I want to eat meat!" Sasori said fighting with him.

"How about we just go to a buffet that has both?" I asked and they looked at me as if the thought never came to mind.

"Good idea!" Konan said before everyone finally got in their car and began to drive off to go eat.

"Another round of beer!" A drunk customer said as he and his companions got drunk. Everyone was separated into separate rooms, but they were still able to be heard.

"Let's sit over here." Itachi said choosing a room with a table big enough for everyone.

"First things first," Deidara said completely serious as he looked at everyone, "Who's going to be the designated driver? Because I want to get drunk today!" He said suddenly full of energy.

"I'll be a designated driver." Itachi said volunteering.

"Same here." Pain said.

"Wait a minute, that hardly seems fair. You guys are always the designated drivers." Konan said pouting, "No, this time Sasori and Deidara will be the designating drivers."

"What!" Deidara said with a face full of disappointment.

"You heard me, it's their turn to have fun." She said in a non-negotiable voice.

"Fine." Deidara said with a pout as he ordered soda instead.

Once a waiter came to the table to get their order everyone began to talk among themselves, not soon after that their drinks made their way to their table.

"The food will be done in 10-15minutes, please enjoy your drink until then." The waiter said before taking his leave and serving another table.

"You look very beautiful tonight." Sai said complementing Ino as she swooned over him the whole night.

"Ah! Sai you make me feel so embarrassed." She said with a blush clearly visibly on her face.

"I'm sorry, would you like me to stop?" He asked in a bit of a confused voice.

"No, no. Please continue to flatter me." Ino said as she picked up her soda and began to drink it teasingly in front of Sai, which of course unnoticed by Sai.

"Are you having fun?" Itachi asked Sakura.

"Of course! I've never been to the beach before, It's so nice."

"Good, I'm glad you're enjoying your stay here." Itachi said as he moved a piece of hair off of Sakura's face and putting it behind her ear.

Soon a waiter came to their table and placed their food down.

"Would you like some?" Itachi asked Sakura after he saw her looking at his plate.

"Can I have some?" She said with puppy eyes that almost killed Itachi on the spot.

"Of course," He said trying very hard to maintain his composure, "but I warn you it's very-"

Sakura didn't wait for him to finish his sentence she just grabbed a spoon full and put it in her mouth.

"Spicy." Itachi finished.

The moment the words came out of Itachi's mouth Sakura's mouth felt like she was swallowing lava.

In a panic Sakura reached over to her left side where she placed her drink and felt a cold glass so she grabbed it without looking at it and gulped it down to cool her burning mouth.

"No Sakura that's-" Konan began but didn't finish her sentence because Sakura was already done drinking the liquid that was in the glass.

"I thought I was going to die! That was so spicy." Sakura said but suddenly felt her head get heavy.

"That was my drink that had alcohol in it." Konan said as she gave Sakura her drink that had cold soda and not alcohol in it.

"Are you ok?" Itachi asked Sakura and he saw that her cheeks were really red and her eyes looked lazy.

"Itachi, I just noticed how pretty your skin is." Sakura said as she began to touch his skin in amazement.

"Pfft." Was heard throughout the table as everyone tried to hold in their laughter.

"She's drunk." Konan said before she ordered another of her drinks and kept it away from Sakura.

"Aren't you hungry Sakura?" Itachi asked trying to keep her balanced.

"Oh yea! I'm starving," She said before digging into her food.

"It isn't fair that Sakura is the only underage one here that gets to drink." Ino said with a pout.

"Yea!" Naruto said supporting her because he wanted to drink, and because he wanted to see Hinata drunk.

"Fine, you each get one drink, only one!" Konan said as they gave them their drink before getting the glass back and ordering more for the adults.

Soon all the underage kids were intoxicated and laughing like there was no tomorrow.

"Thank god this restaurant serves us in different rooms, and that everyone else is also drunk." Konan said as she looked at all the kids who she considered to be like her family.

"Itachi! Itachi!" Sakura begged for his attention like a little child, but Itachi didn't mind. In fact he found it rather cute.

"Yes my little cherry blossom?" He asked and watched a smile spread through her face as she looked up at him with excitement.

"Drink this, Sakura said holding up the drink to his face.

"Ok." He complied to her demands, he grabbed the drink from her hands and was about to start drinking when Sakura stopped him.

"Under 30 seconds." Sakura finished her sentence.

Itachi smirked, "Trying to get me drunk?" He asked and she only smiled up at him. He thought about what he was doing for a second before realizing, "Since I'm not the designated driver, I'll do as you command." He said before drinking his entire drink in under 30 seconds.

After 10 seconds of waiting for the alcohol to attack his better judgment he began to feel the alcohol taking effect on his body.

He looked over to Sakura who was staring intently at him, he grabbed her face before kissing her tenderly on the mouth.

"You have such soft lips." Itachi whispered to her which only made Sakura's already red face even redder. If that was possible.

After another 30 minutes of being there, they all decided they were drunk and full enough to leave. Once they paid for the bill and made their way to the car they began to drive back to the hotel.

It wasn't really a long drive, but once they were there they each walked, more like stumbled, to their own room.

Itachi and Sakura put their things down as they were getting ready for bed, as Sakura began to undress in front of Itachi something in his hormones began to take over his body.

He suddenly picked her up and threw her on the bed before capturing his lips on hers. Sakura of course had no complaints on this and kissed him back which only made him more bold to do other things.

As the night went on their clothes found their way to the floor and the alcohol intensified their need to feel each other as close as possible, there screams and moans of pleasure filled the room they engulfed themselves with all their selfish desires as they became one.


	46. Chapter 46

**Thank you all for your reviews!**

**Good news though! You guys got second place in the most reviews from the last chapter compared to other storied I'm also working on right now. **

**So sorry I took so long to update but I had to update the one with the most reviews first. **

**So sorry to keep you all waiting and I hope you enjoy this update :)**

Our vacation was over and we had to start our lives of high school students again.

When we returned we noticed there were more female glares that were targeting our direction but there were actually less problems now.

After everything that happened before we left for vacation it's nice to know that we don't have to worry too much about things.

"Oh my god! Stop being such a loser and give me your damn homework!"

"Yea, you should be happy someone as beautiful as us are even talking to you."

"You are so ungrateful."

Ah but of course things can't always be completely peaceful.

As we walked up to the three girls that were surrounding what looked to be a crying freshman I remembered why I learned to fight again. So I wouldn't be one of these girls they pushed around.

"Hey." I said in a threatening voice when we were finally behind them.

"What do you want?! Can't you see we're-" The girl said but cut herself off when she finally looked at us.

"A-A-AKATSUKI, what a pleasant surprise." The girls voice completely changed, "Is there anything we can help you with?"

"Yea," I said before slamming my hand on the locker behind her and leaning my face in close to show her I was serious. "Leave her alone before we have to discipline you."

She didn't even say anything, as she ran and her friends followed her I kneeled down to the young girl who was crying on the floor. It made me sad to see these kinds of things. Why were people so cruel to nice people?

"Are you ok?" I asked as I helped her up and began to wipe her tears away, I felt like I needed to comfort her because she reminded me so much of myself. She wore glasses, her hair tied in a tight bun, and she was really shy.

"Yes…thank you for helping someone like me." And the way she talked also reminded me of my old self.

**Authors POV**

"Someone like you is worth saving." Sakura said with a smile.

"Sakura we need to get going." Temari said behind her and Sakura turned around to respond. If she hadn't turned around she would have seen the way the young freshman gazed at her with adoration.

"You guys can get going, I'm going to walk this girl to her class." Sakura said before waving goodbye to them. The other girls didn't mind because that's what they always did after saving a girl, they made sure to walk them to class so the girls that were bullying them didn't get revenge on them.

But to the young freshman who was still staring at her with adoration it meant something different that just kindness.

"So where is your class?" Sakura asked.

"I'm in the second building, class 3-B" She answered and Sakura only nodded before she began to lead the way.

When Sakura would walk through the halls now people would move away from her, mostly because they were scared of her now, but there were also guys who would try to flirt with her more. Sakura noticed this but didn't say anything out loud.

She knew perfectly well that she had changed but she didn't want to speak to any of them because they only like her for her new style and not for her.

"U-Umm," The shy freshman said trying to speak up, Sakura looked down to her waiting for her to finish. "You have an amazing style." She finally said and her face turned as red as a tomato.

Sakura laughed at how random this little girl was, "Thanks I guess, but if it wasn't for my friends I wouldn't be the person you see before you. I was actually a lot like you were."

"R-Really?" The girl asked surprised.

"Yea, I'm not surprised you don't remember seeing me around before. I was kind of a ghost, no one really noticed if I was there or not." Sakura said laughing at herself.

They were finally at her class, "Well be safe, and stay out of trouble. Here," Sakura said giving her back her phone that the girl never knew she took from her in the first place. "My number is in there already in case you feel like something is going to happen to you when this class ends. Send me a message and I'll be sure to walk you to your next class." Sakura said.

"Thank you." She said as she held the phone like it was gold.

"Ah, what's your name again?" Sakura asked when she realized she didn't even know her name.

"My name is Jane." She said excitedly.

"Well Jane, it was nice to meet you. If you do send me a message be sure to add your name in the text since I don't have your number saved yet." And with that Sakura walked to her class.

As the girl went into her class she saw the three girls that tried to bully her glaring at her.

She ignored them and went to her seats.

"Give us your homework." They said as they went up to her.

Jane tried to stand her ground, "N-No…" She said with quivering lips.

"Eh?! What did you say to me?" The other girls said getting irritated.

"Take your seats everyone." The teacher said as he came in.

"You're lucky the teachers came in, but after class he won't be there." They warned.

The girl panicked when she knew what that meant, the last time she tried standing up to them she had her whole face pushed in the toilet. She was so scared she didn't come to school for a whole week after that.

She got out her cellphone and send a message to Sakura.

Sakura, Hinata, and Naruto were all talking about what movie they wanted to watch on Friday on their movie night when Sakura suddenly felt her phone vibrate.

_It's Jane, I'm sorry to text you so suddenly but the girls that were bullying me before want to get revenge on me after class. Last time they said that they almost drowned me in toilet water. Please help :'{_

Sakura sighed, she knew all too well that some bullies took things way too far.

_I understand, I'll be waiting for you outside your class room. Don't worry._

"What is it Sakura?" Hinata asked when she heard Sakura sigh.

"I'm going to leave class five minutes early ok?" Sakura said.

"Ok, but why?" Naruto asked.

"Well there is this girl that Temari, Tenten, and I saved in the morning and well the bullies want to get her back for it. So I'm going to go early to make sure they don't do anything illegal to her." Sakura said knowing all too well that some of them pass the like of legal things to do.

"Ah, this school has too many bullies damn it." Naruto cursed when he thought about it.

_School doesn't seem to be getting any friendlier._ Sakura thought before paying attention in class once again.

**I hope you all enjoyed! Sorry it wasn't as long as other updates, but I hope you leave a review and I'll update as soon as I can. **

**Until next time :)**


End file.
